Dziewczyna z porcelany
by WandaWadlewa
Summary: Mike spojrzał na Helen i nie dostrzegał nic. Została tylko blada skóra, ciemne włosy, twarz pozbawiona wyrazu. Nie dostrzegł nic, chociaż powinien widzieć cień... towarzyszący im od zawsze cień tajemnic z dawnych lat.
1. To tylko trup

Była straszliwie chuda, brakowało jej kobiecych kształtów, czasami nawet bał się dotknąć jej dłoni, by delikatne kości nie pokruszyły się pod wpływem mocnego uścisku. Mimo to Helen zawsze robiła wrażenie na tle swoich rówieśnic. Całą sobą przypominała porcelanową lalkę – jej skóra miała alabastrowy odcień, otoczone gęstymi rzęsami ciemne oczy przypominały studnię bez dna, ciemne loki opadały na szczupłe ramiona, a bladoróżowe usta tylko od święta wypowiadały jakiekolwiek słowa.

– Mike...

Spojrzał zdezorientowany na stojącą tuż obok Agnes, która podała mu pokaźnej wielkości karton. Złapał go z niemałym wysiłkiem i zajrzał do środka. Było tam mnóstwo mniejszych książek bardzo przypominających pamiętniki i kawałek brudnej szmaty. Westchnął, rozglądając się po salonie.

Byłoby to ładne pomieszczenie, gdyby dosłownie każdy mebel nie został roztrzaskany, a ściany nie pokrywała krzepnąca krew...

Helen... lubił na nią patrzeć, ale z czasem obserwacje przestały być wystarczające. Dlatego ją zostawił, a ona zareagowała tak, jak powinna to zrobić prawdziwa rzeźba – nic nie powiedziała, a wyraz jej twarzy pozostawał dokładnie taki sam jak kilka minut wcześniej, kiedy jeszcze stanowili szczęśliwą parę. Właściwie radości również nigdy w niej nie odkrył, chociaż spędzili razem prawie rok. Być może z tego powodu obecność Helen zaczęła go z czasem drażnić – była zimna jak lód i oszczędna w słowach. Mimo to nawet po wielu latach nazywał ją swoją najciekawszą dziewczyną, chociaż nie było z niej żadnego pożytku.

– Śpisz? – zaśmiała się Agnes. Odgarnęła z czoła swoje krótkie, jasne włosy i oparła ręce na biodrach...

Nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w leżącą na środku pokoju kobietę, którą z każdej strony otaczali ubrani na czarno ludzie. Jeden z nich dotykał mokrych od krwi włosów, inny sprawdzał głębokie rany na nogach. Kilka kroków dalej stał jeszcze jeden mężczyzna w towarzystwie wysokiej, eleganckiej kobiety, która pokazywała mu jakieś poplamione kartki papieru. Wszyscy wyglądali na zmęczonych, zestresowanych i sfrustrowanych jednocześnie, a on nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że nawet w kałuży krwi Helen wciąż wyglądała jak eksponat w galerii sztuki.

– Mike, to tylko trup – powiedziała Agnes charakterystycznym dla siebie lekceważącym głosem i ruszyła w stronę jednego z aurorów.

Wyrzucili Helen ze szkoły, kiedy okazało się, że była w ciąży z jakimś podejrzanym typkiem, przynajmniej takie słyszał plotki. Od tamtej pory jej nie widział, chociaż zastanawiał się, jaką rodzinę stworzyła. Teraz wiedział, że żadną – w mieszkaniu żyła tylko ona. Nie znaleźli męskiego ubrania ani łóżeczka dla dziecka. W piwnicy tylko gniła martwa sklątka tylnowybuchowa, której istnienia nie potrafił wyjaśnić żaden z młodych aurorów.

– Szefie – powiedział Jerome do czarnowłosego mężczyzny, który przeglądał w rękach podane mu przez kobietę papiery. – Żona...

Podał mu kawałek niezbyt dokładnie zapieczętowanego pergaminu i zaglądał przez ramię, kiedy ten zaczął czytać krótką wiadomość.

– Zjeżdżaj, smarkaczu – powiedział zniecierpliwiony mężczyzna, a przestraszony Jerome odskoczył na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. – Gdzie jest to pudło?

Mike podszedł do niego szybko, starając się trzymać bezpieczną odległość od leżącej na posadzce kobiety. Mimo to jej pozbawione życia oczy wydawały się dokładnie obserwować każdy wykonany przez niego ruch.

– To są te dzienniki? – zapytał go szef biura aurorów, a on kiwnął powoli głową, chociaż nie był pewien odpowiedzi. – Świetnie. To masz do kolekcji rysunki. – Wrzucił mu do pudła papiery, które przeglądał kilka chwil wcześniej. – Zabezpiecz je porządnie i możesz jechać do domu.

Nie miał zamiaru wracać do tego syfiastego pokoju, w którym przyszło mu egzystować, ale nie widział sensu w mówieniu tego szefowi. W biurze aurorów każdy pracował, jak chciał – czyli ciągle. Kiedy ktoś mówił "możesz jechać do domu" to najczęściej się zostawało, słowa "jedź do siebie" również nie odnosiły żadnego skutku, a wygonić z pracy młodego łowcę czarnoksiężników mogło tylko "już wypisuję ci przymusowy urlop...". Dlatego właśnie większość aurorów było samotnych albo rozwiedzionych. Życie z kobietą stanowiło bowiem prawdziwe szaleństwo i on przekonał się o tym osobiście.

– A ty, Harry, nie masz przypadkiem urlopu? – zapytał elegancka kobieta, wypisując coś szybko na kawałku pergaminu, który również wrzuciła do pudła spoczywającego w rękach Mike'a.

Szef biura aurorów nie uznał za konieczne odpowiadać, zamiast tego zmarszczył brwi i ruszył w kierunku jednego z pomieszczeń. Mike rozejrzał się dookoła i podszedł do Jerome'a, który palił jakieś śmierdzące zielsko tuż przed domem.

– Zabezpieczysz to? – zapytał powoli, przecierając wolną ręką oczy.

– Frajera szukasz? – odparł Jerome, wypuszczając z ust kłąb zielonego dymu. – Kto zabezpiecza pudła, jedzie do domu. Znam ten numer. Pierdol się.

– Dziewczynę zostawiłeś w tym domu.

– No i co jej się stanie? – rzucił niezbyt przejęty Jerome, którego myśli najprawdopodobniej dotyczyły tylko i wyłącznie pracy.

– Jerome, dziewczyny na pierwszych pięćdziesięciu randkach zwracają uwagę na te wszystkie... no wiesz...

– Romantyczne gówna? – przerwał mu, wyrzucając niedopałek na chodnik. – Masz rację. Dawaj ten śmietnik, zobaczę, co u niej słychać. Widzimy się za godzinę.

Zabrał mu pudło i nim Mike zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, teleportował się do Ministerstwa Magii. Jerome nigdy nie marnował czasu na rozważanie wszelkich opcji – decyzje podejmował szybko, czasami nawet bez zastanowienia. Dlatego jego zniknięcie nawet nie zdziwiło młodszego o dwa lata kolegi, który tylko westchnął, czując, jak powoli ogarnia go zmęczenie. Wpatrywał się w gęsty las otaczający obrzeża Hogsmeade, chłonąc każdy powiew wiatru, który chociaż w minimalnym stopniu mógłby dodać mu energii. Powinien był wrócić do środka domu... Eve zabroniła im się oddalać – była pewna jakiegoś ataku. Jednak tylko poza budynkiem Mike potrafił wyrzucić ze swoich myśli Helen.

– Jak się nazywał? – usłyszał kobiecy głos wydobywający się z salonu. – Krwawy Baron?

Kiedy tak skupiał wszystkie swoje myśli na rosnących naprzeciwko drzewach, zdał sobie sprawę, że sam również stał się obiektem obserwacji. Jakaś postać wpatrywała się na niego zza jednym z krzewów albo on już całkiem oszalał. Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął przechadzać się po podwórku, cały czas bacząc na ruchy skrywającej się postaci. Nie miał pojęcia, z czym miał do czynienia, ale jego niezbyt rozwinięty zmysł aurorski kazał mu zastosować prowokację. Dostrzegł ślady krwi na trawie... ślady, których wcześniej z pewnością w tamtym miejscu nie było. Poczuł, jak ogarnia go niepokój, ale nie widział już sensu w powrocie do domu.  
Zaczął podążać za szkarłatnymi plamami, tracąc z pola widzenia ukrywającą się postać i z czasem budynek, który sprawdzali aurorzy. Ściskał w dłoni różdżkę, gotowy na każdy rodzaj ataku... przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

Zobaczył przed sobą kamienną studnię, ale nie zdołał zajrzeć, cóż znajduje się w środku, bo wtedy został powalony na ziemię.

Nie był w stanie określić, co za upiorna osoba w tamtym momencie uderza jego głową o twarde podłoże, ale udało mu się wystrzelić z różdżki czerwone iskry. Zobaczył, jak to coś zostawia cuchnące ślady na jego jasnej skórze, nim krew zalała mu twarz.

Nagle w plecy atakującej postaci trafił paraliżujący urok, przez co ta jakby zamarła. Niestety najwyraźniej zaklęcie nie zrobiło na niej większego wrażenia – z pewnością natomiast ją rozdrażniło. Istota bez twarzy puściła Mike'a, który opadł bez siły na ziemię, i rzuciła się w kierunku wybiegających z domu dwóch aurorów.

Agnes podbiegła do miejsca, w którym leżał młody mężczyzna i dotknęła rany na jego czole. Tylko jęknął cicho i odwrócił się powoli w stronę walczących. Dopiero wtedy mógł przyjrzeć się temu czemuś, jednak niewiele to zmieniło. Istota ta bowiem nie była podobna do niczego, co widział do tej pory. Teoretycznie jej kształt przypominał długowłosą kobietę, ale żadna kobieta nie miała takiej twarzy. Postać na każdym kroku zostawiała szkarłatne plamy i bez większego wysiłku powaliła zdezorientowanych aurorów.

Mike z trudem podniósł się z ziemi i zaczął pełzać w stronę studni, podczas gdy Agnes pobiegła na pomoc walczącym. Chciał tylko zajrzeć do środka... zobaczyć, czego strzegła istota bez twarzy. Chwycił dłońmi kamienny murek i bardzo powoli podniósł się z ziemi. Wciąż kręciło mu się w głowie, nie do końca panował nad mięśniami. Usłyszał w oddali znajomy głos, który z wyrazem prawdziwej irytacji wyrzucił "Co to kurwa jest?'".

W środku dostrzegł tylko ciemność... ale był pewien, że coś jeszcze tam jest... cokolwiek.

Wychylił się, kiedy potworna istota zdała sobie sprawę z jego zamiarów. Zaczęła błyskawicznie poruszać się w jego kierunku, a on już nawet nie wiedział, gdzie leżała jego różdżka.

Postać znalazła się tuż przy nim, kiedy trafiła ją nieznana mu klątwa. Zapewne dostrzegłby zdziwienie na jej twarzy, gdyby istota w ogóle ją posiadała. Jej ciało rozbryzgało się na wszystko strony, tworząc wokół Mike'a kałużę krwi. Poczuł się jak skonfundowany i dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co wydarzyło się dosłownie kilka chwil wcześniej. Powoli rozrastała się w nim ulga - obrzydliwy stwór już nikomu nie zagrażał.

– Masz może w zapasach Felix Felicis, Mike? – zapytał go szef, wycierając krew z twarzy. Stał zaledwie kilka kroków dalej, trzymając w dłoni różdżkę i rozglądając się na boki.  
Młody auror pokręcił tylko głową, próbując się podnieść.

–W takim razie ciesz się z własnego, przyrodzonego szczęścia, bo omal nie straciłeś głowy. – Zrobił krótką pauzę, po czym dodał - Jeśli jeszcze raz oddalisz się od pozostałych, to pracy będziesz szukał u detektywów. Mam nadzieję, że to jest dla ciebie jasne.

– Ale...

– Wyrzućcie młodego Rogersa do szpitala – przerwał mu rozdrażniony, zwracając się bezpośrednio do jednego ze starszych aurorów. – Sprawdźcie, co to za diabelstwo się tutaj wylęgło i posprzątajcie ten burdel. Ja jadę do domu, w końcu jestem na urlopie.

– Szefie – wtrąciła się cicho Agnes, zanim Harry Potter zdążył się teleportować. Wskazała drżącą dłonią na miejsce, w którym kilka chwil wcześniej leżał Mike, a na jej twarzy można było dostrzec przerażenie.

Mężczyzna podszedł szybkim krokiem, odsunął Agnes na bok i zajrzał do wnętrza studni.

– Co...? – wymamrotał do siebie, nim krzyknął do stojącej obok kobiety – Sprowadź uzdrowicieli, szybko!

– Co ty robisz? – zawołała stojąca niedaleko Eve, której elegancki kostium pokrywały plamy błota i krwi.

– Nie jadę do domu - powiedział, wskakując bezceremonialnie do studni. Agnes pobiegła szybko na polanę, skąd teleportowała się najpewniej do Szpitala Świętego Munga, a Mike podszedł skrzywiony do kamiennego dołu, w którym zniknął szef biura aurorów.

Spoglądając w dół dostrzegł coś, czego z pewnością się nie spodziewał. Może za mało przeżył, czytał zbyt mało książek, ale nawet gdyby zastanawiał się nad tym tygodniami, w życiu by na to nie wpadł.  
Mimo to powinien się domyślić.


	2. Mike Rogers

Prezentuję kolejną część "Dziewczyny z porcelany" ; )

Jeszcze coś! Nie pisałam tego wcześniej, bo poprzedni wstęp i tak wyszedł długi, ALE ta historia ma związek z moim innym FF, a dokładnie z "W poszukiwaniu zakończenia" (plus troszeczkę z "Niełatwo być ojcem"). Nie jest to nic szczególnego, bo większość moich prac przenika się jakoś wątkami, tylko tutaj może to być ciut bardziej widoczne dla tych, które kiedyś się z WPZ zapoznali. Tak czy inaczej, historia jest niezależna, ale niektóre sceny mogą wątki z tych dwóch poprzednich ff uzupełniać :D

Miłego czytania!

* * *

Byli przerażeni. Chociaż ich strach nie miał logicznego uzasadnienia... a jednak widok kilkuletniego chłopca, od góry do dołu uwalonego szlamem, sprawił, że włosy jeżyły się na ciele. Malec, który prawdopodobnie od doby przebywał całkiem sam w zimnej, wilgotnej studni, owinął ręce wokół szyi Harry'ego Pottera. Szef biura aurorów zaciskał zęby, jakby ledwo powstrzymywał wybuch złości, ale to widział tylko Mike.

– Kiedy przybędą uzdrowiciele? – zapytała Eve, a pozostali jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli jej tak bladej.

Nawet szef nie miał im nic do powiedzenia. Odkąd wyszedł ze studni, nieustannie milczał. Pogłębiło to zagubienie pozostałych aurorów. W końcu Harry Potter zawsze wiedział, co robić, jak nimi pokierować.

Mike też stracił resztki pewności siebie. To nie tak, że nigdy nie widział, jak okrutne potrafi być życie. Wiele razy patrzył śmierci prosto w oczy, badał ślady morderstw, odnajdywał martwe dzieci… więc dlaczego?

Stali tak przez kolejne dwadzieścia minut, aż na miejsce zdarzenia przybył oddział wypadkowy. Grupa pięciu uzdrowicieli nie wyglądała interesująco, poza ich przywódcą – człowiekiem o gburowatej postawie i skrzywionej twarzy. Rozglądał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu rannych, nie ruszając jednak nikomu na pomoc.

– Na trupy to patolców się wzywa, czaicie, nie? – rzucił uzdrowiciel, kiedy już zmierzył od stóp do głów wszystkich obecnych aurorów. Dostrzegł przy okazji chłodne spojrzenie Harry'ego Pottera, a wraz z nim chłopca o jasnych błękitnych oczach.

Zareagował błyskawicznie i chyba nikt się tego nie spodziewał. W kilka chwil razem ze swoim oddziałem odebrał dziecko i zaczął je badać, rzucając pod nosem zaklęcia. Ktoś malucha okrył kocem, smarował maścią o zapachu mięty.

– Co tu się stało? – zapytał lekceważąco, chociaż nad brwią pojawiła się zmarszczka świadcząca o zdenerwowaniu.

Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Wszyscy obserwowali, jak wykonuje swoją pracę, nie śmiejąc odezwać się ani słowem. Nie trwało to jednak długo. Dziecko zaraz zostało przetransportowane do szpitala św. Munga, a wraz z nim zniknęli również uzdrowiciele.

– Eve – zawołał nagle Potter, wyciągając pozostałych ze stanu osłupienia. – Przekaż Agnes, żeby nie ruszała się z Munga. Ma nie spuszczać chłopca z oczu.

Kobieta kiwnęła krótko głową i teleportowała się, a głośny trzask był dla nich znakiem, żeby wreszcie się ruszyć. Jednak zanim zrobili cokolwiek, szef rzucił już bezpośrednio do nich:

– Zaraz przybędzie druga zmiana. Pakujcie się do domu. – Ten ton nie pozostawił pola do dyskusji.

– A ty, szefie? – zapytał jeden z aurorów.

Hary Potter nie uznał za konieczne odpowiadać, ale dopilnował, żeby w ciągu piętnastu minut niemal wszyscy usunęli się z miejsca zdarzenia.

Tylko Mike pochylał się nad ciałem Helen, przypominając ją sobie z dawnych lat – tak samo bladą, zimną i obojętną… ale żywą.

Nie mieli nawet wspólnego zdjęcia. Jedyny dowód, że w ogóle się znali, to jego własna pamięć.

… a przecież trzymał w szufladzie wiele fotografii przyjaciół z szóstej klasy. Po przeprowadzce do Anglii stracił praktycznie wszystko, dlatego tak ważne było dla niego dokumentowanie wydarzeń w jego życiu. Uwieczniał każdą chwilę: jak podczas śniadania Marcel zrobił z owsianki grę strategiczną. Jak Daniel i Sara promowali klub gargulkowy w wielkich, zielonych kapeluszach. Jak zorganizowali pierwszy w historii Hogwartu mecz Quidditcha dla oferm miotlarskich.

Tego poranka siedział na podłodze w salonie, przeglądając szkolne pamiątki i chociaż udawał, albo raczej naiwnie wmawiał sobie, że z Helen nie miało to nic wspólnego, szukał jej.

Szukał jej na zdjęciach, wymienionych listach, wśród prezentów, notatek, pocztówek, wszędzie. Jednak Helen jakby nie istniała w jego życiu. Poza tym, że doskonale ją pamiętał. Jej ciemne włosy, chłodne spojrzenie i to, jak głupio był w niej zakochany.

– Co cię tak wzięło, ha? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go ojciec, wracający do domu z wiadrem odchodów hipogryfów, które od wielu lat hodował w ich ogrodzie.

– Z większością nie mam już kontaktu – powiedział Mike. – Tyle czasu spędziliśmy razem, a ja nawet nie wiem, co u nich słychać.

– Spałeś w ogóle? – warknął ojciec, kładąc wiadro obok szafki na buty, a smród rozniósł się po całym pomieszczeniu.

Mike nie odpowiedział, ale jego zmęczona twarz i liczne zadrapania zrobiły to za niego. Wrócił godzinę temu, po całej nocy badań, a od razu po powrocie zabrał się za porządki. Wątpił, by był w stanie teraz zasnąć.

– Łajza – burknął starszy mężczyzna, kiedy już podszedł do kuchennego zlewu i w spokoju płukał w nim wielkie, szorstkie dłonie.

– Byłem w pracy – żachnął się Mike, łypiąc na ojca spode łba. Ziewnął potężnie, rozprostowując ramiona, jakby to miało dodać mu energii.

– Jakąś dziewczynę byś znalazł, a nie z samymi facetami siedzisz, jak jakiś pedał.

– Wśród aurorów też są kobiety, a pedałem mogę być nawet na wiejskiej potańcówce.

Zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy i wpychać je do starego kartonu.

– A bądź se kurde, kim chcesz – burknął ojciec, jakby uwaga syna śmiertelnie go obraziła. – Tylko zjedz śniadanie przed tą potańcówką – dodał po chwili, zmieniając już ton z gburowatego na tylko trochę gburowaty. – Jest na patelce.

Wziął ponownie swoje wiadro i wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami na podwórze.

Mike westchnął. Życie z jego ojcem nie należało do najprostszych. W jego oczach Andrew Rogers był silnym, zarozumiałym, zaściankowym mężczyzną, ceniącym życie w pełnej izolacji. Wychował się w Wielkiej Brytanii, ale dorastał w Rosji, gdzie codzienność nauczyła go samowystarczalności, ale zakorzeniła umysłowe zacofanie.

Nie zawsze tak się zachowywał. Zanim umarła jego żona, potrafił żartować, czasami okazywał ciepło, zrozumienie, emanował szczęściem, choć skrytym za grubą warstwą obojętności. Po wypadku, w którym matka Mike'a zginęła, spakował walizkę i z tą jedną walizką wrócił do Anglii, wlokąc za sobą jedynego syna. Zamieszkał w samym centrum niczego, wśród hipogryfów, poza którymi nie istniało nic wartego uwagi.

Czasami Mike'a przepełniał żal. To przez ojca stracił przyjaciół ze szkoły, wszystkie po nich ślady. Dlatego w Hogwarcie tak skrupulatnie kolekcjonował "śmieci", jak to Andrew Rogers zwykł określać, które udowadniały jego przeżycia.

Po skończonej szkole Mike na złość wybrał ścieżkę aurora. Doskonale wiedział o niechęci Andrew do tego zawodu, w końcu jego własny ojciec poświęcił temu życie i nie dostał niczego w zamian. Mike chciał pokazać, że sam decyduje o swojej przyszłości, a będzie ją budował pod szyldem przygód i uratowanych księżniczek. Manifestacja niezależności. Koniec końców nie potrafił opuścić domu, który kochał pomimo wszystkiego.

Czy powinien powiedzieć o śmierci Helen? Ze wszystkich jego znajomych, ojciec znał tylko ją.

Znajomych…

Helen to była jego wielka, nastoletnia miłość. Do tej pory czuł skurcze w brzuchu na myśl o ich pierwszych randkach właśnie na tym pustkowiu – jak spacerowali wokół jeziora, tańczyli na festynie, całowali się na tyłach domu.

Teraz Helen leżała martwa w kałuży własnej krwi. Piękna, piękna skorupa bez duszy.

Chłopiec nie miał imienia albo w wyniku traumatycznych przeżyć wymazał je z pamięci. Nawet po kilku godzinach rozmów uzdrowiciele nie byli w stanie wyciągnąć z niego tej informacji. Między sobą mogli nazywać go Oliver, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że tożsamość dziecka pozostawała dla nich nieznana.

Zresztą, malec nie przejawiał chęci do współpracy. Nie sprawiał kłopotów, nie krzyczał, nie płakał. Jednak praktycznie nic nie mówił, nawet że potrzebuje wyjść do toalety albo chce zjeść owsiankę. Na szczęście, po porządnej kąpieli, litrach eliksirów wzmacniających i kilku porządnych posiłkach zaczął przypominać normalnego człowieka. Wciąż pozostawał przeraźliwie chudy, blady i mały, a jego czarne jak smoła włosy nijak nie pasowały do wyjątkowo jasnych oczu, ale wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku. Zaczął powolutku otwierać się przy jednej z uzdrowicielek – całkiem podobnej do Helen.

– Powiedz mi, kochanie, pamiętasz, co się stało wczoraj? – zapytała go, pilnując, by jej głos wyrażał tylko ciepło i zrozumienie.

– Tak, pamientam – wymamlał cichutko, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

Przebywał w niewielkiej sali z jednym łóżkiem, przeznaczonym tylko dla dzieci. Specjalnie dla nich tapeta miała kolor wiosennej trawy, a ozdabiały ją różnej wielkości miotełki i kolorowe znicze. Tylko na jednej ze ścian wisiało wielkie lustro, dzięki któremu obserwowali go aurorzy.

W drugim pomieszczeniu przebywały trzy osoby. Mike, Agnes i Jerome dokładnie analizowali zachowanie małego świadka, chociaż na tym etapie nie spodziewali się uzyskania cennych informacji. Potrzebowali co najmniej tygodnia, ale od czegoś musieli zacząć.

Pilnować Olivera miała Agnes, która nie kipiała entuzjazmem na wieść o tym zadaniu. Nie przepadała za dziećmi. Nie potrafiła zapanować nad rozdrażnieniem, kiedy zaczynały marudzić, zniecierpliwieniem, kiedy nie wykonywały poleceń ani bezradnością, gdy nie chciały nic mówić. Mimo to jako auror otrzymała polecenie od szefa i nie dyskutowała. Chociaż wolałaby pewnie odpowiadać za przeszukanie miejsca zdarzenia, jak Jerome… albo chociaż sekcję zwłok. Była najstarsza w ich składzie, ale szef biura aurorów, chociaż czasami wydawał się postępowy, wciąż wyznawał tradycyjne wartości. Zgodnie z nimi, z dziećmi lepiej radziły sobie kobiety.

Agnes mogła sobie radzić z kilkuletnim Oliverem… w osobnym pomieszczeniu oddzielonym szybą.

– Opowiesz mi? – Uzdrowicielka nie naciskała, ale jej pytanie wywołało u chłopca niepokój.

Oliver wodził oczami po podłodze, szukając jakiegoś interesującego punktu, który zamazałby wspomnienia.

– Bylem na dole – rzekł po chwili.

Stojący w drugim pomieszczeniu Mike oparł dłonie o szybę. Nie spuszczał chłopca z oczu, a ten kręcił się na łóżku, jakby szukając pozycji, która przywróci mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

– Pamiętasz, jak się tam znalazłeś?

– Musialem tam wejść.

– Musiałeś?

– Musialem. Tak – dodał już ciszej.

– Dlaczego?

Chłopiec podniósł głowę i spojrzał wprost na szybę, jakby doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności aurora po drugiej stronie.

– Mama mi kazala.


	3. Helen Watterson

Przesłuchanie trwało pół godziny. Za mało, żeby dowiedzieć się tego, co najważniejsze. Jednak uzdrowicielka stanowczo odmówiła rozmowy dłuższej niż dwa kwadranse.

 _„Oliver i tak nie skupi się przez tyle czasu. Wrócimy do tego jutro"_ oznajmiła, nie pozostawiając pola do dyskusji.

Mike nie dyskutował. Na razie musiał przetrawić to, o czym do tej pory się dowiedział. Sama śmierć Helen już dostatecznie nim wstrząsnęła, informacja o dziecku w studni tylko pogłębiła ten stan zagubienia… a teraz jeszcze okazało się, że chłopiec trafił tam właśnie z jej polecenia.

Agnes skomentowała to w prosty sposób. „Chora baba" rzuciła do pozostałych, ale Mike nie potrafił się z nią zgodzić. Być może prezentował tym wyjątkową naiwność, ale wierzył, że Helen nie zrobiła tego dla kaprysu.

Mimo to zmuszenie chłopca do wejścia do studni nie miało sensu. Mogła go ukryć pod łóżkiem, w szafce, na strychu, pod podłogą. Zresztą, skoro Oliver dotarł aż na skraj polany, dałby radę dotrzeć również do lasu.

Jeszcze ten potwór.

Zaklął pod nosem, przechodząc przez kolejny szpitalny korytarz. Głowa niemal pękała mu od ilości myśli. W dodatku czekała na niego wizyta w oddziale patologicznym.

Nie spodziewał się wielkich odkryć, ale skoro i tak zawitał w szpitalu… w końcu trupy badano tylko kilka pięter niżej. Z tego faktu niewiele osób zdawało sobie sprawę, ale przecież nikt nie wpadał tam w odwiedziny. Kto lubił brodzić w rzece umarłych, przecież to nic przyjemnego. Żadne zaklęcia nie mogły zatrzymać specyficznego smrodu, który unosił się nad ciałami.

Pracowników oddziału patologicznego nazywano uzdrowicielami, chociaż zdrowia tam nie przywracali. Strój nosili typowy dla zawodu wykonywanego w Mungu, z tym że wyróżniały ich czarne maski na ustach. Zupełnie jakby martwi czarodzieje wydzielali toksyczne substancje, przed którym musieli się chronić.

Mike podszedł do kobiety o pociągłej twarzy i ostrych rysach, której oczy wyrażały czystą niechęć – nie tylko wobec Mike'a, ale też pracy, oddziału, szpitala i pewnie całego świata.

– Tak? – jej głos nie okazał się tak niesympatyczny jak buzia.

– Mike Rogers, Katera Główna Aurorów. – Pokazał odznakę. – Potrzebuję informacji o Helen Watterson, wczoraj przywieźli ja na wasz oddział.

– To sprawa Klarka Benoffa. Zaprowadzę cię.

Poszli razem przez długi, wąski korytarz. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, zupełnie jak w starym psychiatryku. Było czysto, nawet bardzo, ale Mike i tak czuł swąd trupa, jakby ktoś położył mu pod nos gnijące mięso.

Weszli do pomieszczenia numer trzy, a tam przywitał ich mężczyzna w średnim wieku. Miał ogoloną głowę, ale siwizny nie ukryły brwi i gęste włosy na rękach. Nawet wyraz jego twarzy upodabniał go do starego profesora, który całe życie spędził na szlifowaniu własnych teorii.

– To Mike Rogers, z biura aurorów. Upoważniony – wyjaśniła krótko kobieta, po czym wyszła.

– Proszę chwilę zaczekać, panie Rogers. – Klark Benoff zniknął za parawanem, a Mike zaczął rozglądać się po gabinecie. Skrzywienie zawodowe.

Nie zawitał w tej części szpitala po raz pierwszy – wielokrotnie odwiedzał ich „sale badawcze". Młodych aurorów zazwyczaj wysyłano tam po odbiór dokumentacji.

Pozornie wszystkie pomieszczenia wyglądały identycznie – sterylnie, schludnie i zimno. Tylko szczegóły odróżniały je między sobą. Tym razem była to obecna na półkach kolekcja podręczników. Oczywiście książki nie stanowiły tu żadnej nowości. Jednak te pochodziły sprzed prawie pięćdziesięciu lat i były perłą wśród ksiąg o zakazanych praktykach leczniczych.

– Zapraszam, panie Rogers. – Klark Benoff wyszedł zza parawanu i przywołał Mike'a do siebie ręką.

Za zasłoną, zgodnie z przewidywaniami aurora, zobaczył salę badawczą. Na samym środku pomieszczenia leżała Helen – otoczona znakiem dwunastu kręgów, który ochraniał ciało przed zmianami od momentu śmierci, przez cały czas badania.

Dlatego Helen wyglądała niemal tak samo jak dnia poprzedniego. Jej skóra w tym świetle jakby pożółkła, ale poza tym nic się nie zmieniło. Poza tym, że była naga, a jej ciało zakrywał cienki, biały materiał.

To właśnie ten materiał odróżniał Benoffa od innych w oddziale. Wszyscy do tej pory poznani przez Mike'a uzdrowiciele nie zawracali sobie tym głowy.

– Mówią, że po śmierci duszy ciało jest tylko skorupą – powiedział Klark Benoff. – Jednak ta skorupa ma ogromne znaczenie dla naszych wspomnień. Pokazując jej nagość, nie ją bym odarł z godności, lecz nas.

Podszedł do kręgu i pochylił się nad zmarłą.

– Kiedy nastąpił zgon? – zapytał Mike. Wierzył, że działanie zgodne z procedurą ukryje niechciane emocje.

– Trzydzieści sześć godzin temu – odpowiedział mu równie rzeczowo uzdrowiciel.

– To ponad dobę przed przybyciem aurorów. Przyczyna?

– Wygląda na klasyczne zaklęcie uśmiercające. Potrzebuję więcej czasu na raport.

– Czyli prawdopodobnie zamordował ją czarodziej? – nie powstrzymał nuty zdziwienia w jego głosie.

– Dokładnie. Ślad magii widoczny jest na piersi. Ofiara stała przodem do sprawcy, musiała go dobrze widzieć. Brak oznak walki.

– Słucham? Dom został zniszczony, ona sama nosiła wiele ran, musiała walczyć!

– To pan, panie Rogers, jest od oceny zbrodni. Ja tylko panu mówię, że na ofierze nie widać śladów walki bezpośrednio poprzedzającej zgon. Te rany, o których pan mówi, pojawiły się wcześniej.

– Kilka godzin wcześniej?

– Prawdopodobnie.

Mike spróbował uspokoić oddech i wrócić do procedury.

– Ślady zaklęć?

– Poza tym jednym urokiem nie widzę. Jednak te mogą wyjść w ciągu siedmiu dni.

– Jakieś inne pozostałości? Odciski? Naskórek, włos?

– Nic.

– Kiedy dostanę raport?

– Wstępny za osiem dni, podsumowujący za trzydzieści.

– Coś poza schematem?

Uzdrowiciel poprawił okulary na nosie, pogrążając się w zadumie.

– Niewiele. Ofiara nie zamknęła oczu przed śmiercią, mimo że nie nastąpił atak z zaskoczenia. Poza tym jej ciało jest w doskonałej kondycji. Dobrze jadła, dużo ćwiczyła, szczególnie gimnastykę. Nie znalazłem żadnych ukrytych chorób, trucizn. To okaz zdrowia… tylko jedna rzecz mnie niepokoi.

– Tak? – Mike zmrużył oczy.

– Znalazłem pewne braki w przepływie zdolności magicznych. Nie mam pojęcia, z czego wynikają. To może być jakieś bardzo stare zaklęcie albo eliksir, bo mutacje są ledwo widoczne. Jednak nie da się ich określić ani do niczego przyrównać. Właściwie odkryłem je przypadkiem.

Mike nie odrywał spojrzenia od twarzy Benoffa, walcząc z mętlikiem w głowie. Mutacje zdolności magicznych? O czym uzdrowiciel w ogóle mówił?

Helen… w jakie bagno się wplatała… i dlaczego teraz, kiedy została matką? Plotki o jej romansie okazały się prawdziwe. Tylko gdzie w tym wszystkim ojciec chłopca?

Doskonale pamiętał tę aferę.

Raptem trzy miesiące po ich rozstaniu nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, podeszła do niego na środku korytarza i pocałowała. Mocno.

Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobiła. Ich spotkania były spokojne, otulone milczeniem, wdychaniem zapachu swojej obecności. Nie chodzili za rękę, nie mówili o sobie „mój chłopak moja dziewczyna". Nie chciała od niego kwiatów, a on nie próbował jej zmienić. Lubił ją właśnie taką. Była blisko, nawet gdy nie dawała tego po sobie poznać.

Była… nieoczywista.

Jako siedemnastolatek nie miał w sobie dość cierpliwości, żeby nieustannie rozplątywać supły na ich związku. W pewnym momencie ich relacja po prostu go zmęczyła. Po zerwaniu żałował, ale ona przestała go dostrzegać.  
Jednak tamtego dnia go pocałowała, chociaż już nic ich nie łączyło.

„Teraz to nic nie znaczy" szepnęła wtedy do jego ucha i uciekła, ulotna jak podmuch wiatru.

Po przerwie świątecznej już nie wróciła do szkoły.

Jej koleżanka powiedziała, że Helen trafił amor i uciekła. Inni powtarzali plotki o wyrzuceniu jej ze szkoły z powodu romansu i wpadki. Bez względu na to, czy tę historię przedstawiano jako najlepszy romans czy wielki skandal, Mike nie potrafił ukryć rozczarowania. W końcu ona tak łatwo przeniosła uczucia na kogoś innego, a on wciąż o niej myślał. W dodatku to wszystko była jej wina – bo postanowiła odgrzebać to zakochanie, przypomnieć o sobie, kiedy on już zaakceptował ich koniec.

Tak jak teraz. Już wymazał ją z pamięci, a ona wróciła. Tylko tym razem nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś schrzanił.

* * *

Na miejscu zbrodni pracowało trzech aurorów, dwóch techników i jakiś palant z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Mike znał ich wszystkich, ale w pierwszej kolejności odnalazł Jeroma.

– Coś nowego? – zapytał, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach.

– No a jak! – zaśmiał się Jerome i dmuchnął mu w twarz dymem papierosowym. – Drugiego trupa znaleźli.

– Co?! Gdzie?

Jerome wskazał ręką na studnię.

– Tam dalej jest piaskownica. – Zaczęli iść przez polanę, zostawiając za dobą głębokie ślady w błocie. – Duża, przy stawie. Gość leżał tam w syfie. Obsrany i zaszczany, nie wiem, jakim cudem smród do nas wczoraj nie dotarł.

– Avada Kedavra?

– Co ty! Rozszarpany, jak przez wilkołaka. Dla mnie to zajebało go to gówno, co biegało po polanie. Patolce już go zabrali.

Dotarli na miejsce w kilka minut, mijając po drodze całą ekipę śledczą. Zimny deszcz kapał na ich głowy – na tyle rzadki, że nie opłacało się wyciągać parasola, na tyle gęsty, że psuł wszystkim nastrój.

Nad stawem czekał na nich otoczony czerwoną taśmą teren. Ofiary tam nie było, ale na piasku narysowano kształt ułożenia ciała, otoczonego przez wciąż widoczne ślady krwi.

– Mike? – Jerome zapalił kolejnego papierosa, ignorując teatralne westchnięcie kolegi.

– No? – burknął, odganiając ręką dym.

Spojrzał na Jeroma, ale on odwrócił głowę, jakby zakłopotany. Przez długą chwilę zbierał myśli, jakby wahał się, czy w ogóle zacząć temat.

– Jerome? – ponaglił go zniecierpliwiony. – No…

– Znałeś tę kobietę, nie? – wypalił w końcu, bez ostrzeżenia.

Mike próbował udawać nieporuszonego, ale już na starcie mu nie wyszło. Nie musiał pytać, skąd wiedział. Jerome należał do najbardziej obiecujących aurorów i chociaż nie sprawiał takiego wrażenia, widział wszystko.

Okłamywanie go nie miało żadnego sensu. Jedyne, o co chciał zapytać to… dlaczego teraz?

– Tak – odpowiedział, patrząc podejrzliwie na Jeroma.

– Powinieneś odsunąć się od sprawy. Wiesz o tym.

– Ty byś tak zrobił? – Mike zmrużył oczy.

– W życiu. Dlatego cię nie wydam, ale pod warunkiem, że sam nie podejmiesz żadnej durnej decyzji. Jedna wtopa i leci raport do szefa – skończył ostro, niemal karcąco.

– Dobra. – Wywrócił oczami. – Zabierajmy się do roboty.

Pochylił się nad magicznie zaznaczonym kształtem, a chwilę później dołączył do niego Jerome.

Badanie śladów nie wyglądało jak w ekscytujących książkach o szpiegujących. Zazwyczaj polegało na żmudnym pisaniu i przeglądaniu w kółko tych samych raportów.

Tak było tym razem. Czas trwania śledztwa prawdopodobnie wydłuży się do kilku tygodni, jeśli nie miesięcy. Na wyniki badań drugiej ofiary muszą poczekać do jutra. Przeszukanie domu zajmie co najmniej dziesięć dni i to tylko jeśli Helen kiepsko ukryła swe tajemnice. Przesłuchanie chłopca to tylko dodatkowy wysiłek.

Z drugiej strony w sprawę zaangażował się sam Harry Potter, a z nim wszystko szło trzy razy szybciej. Dlatego kiedy osiem dni później zwołał grupę śledczą do gabinetu, wstępne raporty nie tylko były gotowe, ale i sto razy przeczytane.

– To chaotyczny, ale bardzo silny atak – tłumaczył Jerome. – Ten potwór, czymkolwiek był, dał radę nie tylko zabić tego mężczyznę, ale wyrzucił go daleko poza miejsce zdarzenia.

– Sprawdziliście jego różdżkę? – zapytał Potter.

– Pozostałości prostych zaklęć. To nie on zabił Helen Watterson.

– Tego nie możesz być pewien. Wiemy, kto to?

– Nie. Nie widnieje w żadnym spisie. To pewnie jej krewny, znajomy albo kochanek. Sąsiedzi nie widzieli jej z żadnym mężczyzną, ale przecież mogła go dobrze kryć. Oddział patologiczny twierdzi, że miał korzenie arabskie. Skontaktowaliśmy się z tamtejszym Ministerstwem Magii, ale…

– Mógł pochodzić nawet z najmniejszej wyspy na Pacyfiku – dokończył szef. – Kiedy pogrzeb Helen Watterson?

– Jutro – odpowiedział Mike. – Jutro w południe.

– Pójdziesz tam, Mike. Obserwuj dokładnie, kto się na nim pojawi. Sprawca dużo by ryzykował takim krokiem, ale nie możemy wykluczyć bezczelności.

– A chłopiec? – zapytał Jerome. – Helen Watterson to jego matka.

– Im dłużej utrzymamy jego odnalezienie w tajemnicy, tym lepiej dla nas… i dla niego. Poza tym, widok martwej matki w niczym mu nie pomoże. Niech Agnes nie spuszcza go oczu. Jerome?

– Tak, szefie?

– Obejmujesz dowodzenie. Składaj mi raporty raz w tygodniu. Możecie iść.

Mike pierwszy opuścił gabinet. Musiał się przygotować do ceremonii, w której i tak chciał wziąć udział. Nie stworzył na razie żadnego planu, ale w zaciszu domowym na pewno pójdzie mu lepiej.

Wyszedł z biura, udając się wprost do holu. Spotkał po drodze kilku znajomych pracowników, a w windzie minął samego zastępcę Ministra Magii – Samuela Norintona.

W gruncie rzeczy nie wiedział o nim zbyt wiele, chociaż ten mocno wstawił się za nim podczas rozmowy wstępnej przy przyjęciu na szkolenie aurora. Od tamtej pory wymieniali uprzejmości, ale na tym ich znajomość się kończyła.

Samuel Norinton był tą osobę w ministerstwie, która kontrolowała działania aurorów z politycznego punktu widzenia i jeśli wysiadał na tym piętrze, to pewnie miał spotkanie z szefem... a skoro miał spotkanie z szefem, to Harry Potter będzie musiał wyjechać na jakąś delegację. Czyli będą dziesięć razy dłużej czekać na wszystkie pozwolenia. Idealny czas.

Mike nie znał się na ludziach. Mimo to wiedział, że jeśli w kimś nie dostrzegał fałszu, to znaczyło tylko tyle, że grał w słabszej lidze i prawdopodobnie mocno oberwie.

W Helen też nie dostrzegał niczego podejrzanego… a teraz proszę – jego była dziewczyna wplatała się w wielkie bagno, a teraz miał iść na jej pogrzeb.

Postanowił zjawić się na ceremonii w ubraniu cywilnym. Sprawca, o ile w ogóle się pojawi, będzie spodziewać się aurora wśród obecnych. Grunt, to nie ułatwiać odnalezienia przedstawiciela Ministerstwa Magii. Poza tym, przecież jego obecność w tamtym miejscu wykraczała poza obowiązki służbowe.

Dlatego przygotował dla siebie ciemne spodnie i sweter, żeby wmieszać się w tłum. Przez całą drogę do domu zastanawiał się, ile osób przyjdzie na pogrzeb samotnej czarownicy. Z tym pytaniem zasypiał… a następnego dnia już znał odpowiedź.

Dla Mike'a, cechą pochówku zmarłych było to, że zazwyczaj ostatnie pożegnanie trwało w otoczeniu pięknej pogody. Jakby na złość rozpaczy, słońce parzyło czarne kapelusze, wysuszało wieńce… ale tym razem było inaczej.

Na cmentarzu zrobiło się jakby ciemniej, kiedy tylko zamknięto drewnianą trumnę, w której leżała Helen. Do uszu obecnych docierał dźwięk grzmotów, a na niebie co kilka chwil jaśniały błyskawice. Kiedy kapłan odczytywał pisma, ziemia wilgotniała pod wpływem spadających ciężkich kropel deszczu. Wiatr zacinał policzki, porywał kwiaty, przewrócił namiot.

Ludzie mieli dość. Wszyscy, a było ich ponad pięćdziesiąt. Sąsiedzi, znajomi ze szkoły, mnóstwo obcych twarzy, które z jakiegoś powodu chciały zobaczyć, jak dwudziestotrzylatka znika w ciemnym dole. Tak bardzo, bardzo samotna.

Ludzie mieli dość, a jednak zostali. Chociaż ich twarz piekła, skóra na rękach cierpła, buty przemokły. Stali tam razem z Mikem, próbującym się skupić. Obserwującym z ukrycia obecnych. Unikającym emocjonalnego zaangażowania, bo przecież Helen to tylko kolejna ofiara okrutnego morderstwa.

W końcu kapłan zamknął księgę, pozwolił zatopić trumnę pod pokrywą mokrej ziemi i odszedł, a za nim zaczęli rozchodzić się pozostali, szepcząc o młodziutkiej dziewczynie, która skończyła życie, zanim je porządnie zaczęła.

Tylko jeden mężczyzna wciąż stał przy grobie, chociaż jego jasne jak słoma włosy przykleiły się do twarzy. Chociaż zimne krople zalewały piegowatą buzię. Nawet czarny płaszcz stał się trzy razy cięższy przez nasiąkniętą wodę. Ten mężczyzna uklęknął na ziemi, brudząc ubranie i dotknął dłonią delikatnego, choć mokrego materiału, który otaczał ciemny, ciemny dół.

Potem odwrócił się i spojrzał prosto na Mike'a. Jego oczy były czarne jak nocne niebo. Czarne i przenikliwe, a mimo to młody auror nie mrugnął ani razu. Szukał rozwiązania zagadki, której treści nawet nie znał.

Ktoś go popchnął. Z ust starszego pana wyleciało krótkie „przepraszam", a kiedy Mike spojrzał ponownie na grób, mężczyzny już nie było.


	4. Przyzwanie

– Gratuluję.

– Co? – Jerome wyrzucił niedopałek do starej popielnicy i dalej przeglądał książki na regale, których było więcej niż w domach wszystkich aurorów razem wziętych.

– Agnes mi powiedziała, że ta twoja jest w ciąży. – Mike szukał na ścianie znaków magii, które mogłyby świadczyć o nałożonej iluzji, tajnym przejściu lub ukrytym mechanizmie.

– Ano.

– No to gratulacje.

Jerme przyglądał się Mike'owi, przygryzając policzki, ale po chwili wrócił do zadania.

– Dzięki.

Nie znaleźli nic podejrzanego. Dom był po prostu okazem normalności, do bólu pospolitym. Tylko ilość literatury zwróciła ich uwagę, zupełnie jakby czytanie należało do jedynych zajęć Helen w ciągu dnia. Gdyby nie martwa sklątka w piwnicy, która mogła znaczyć wszystko i nic, miejsce to nazwaliby mugolskim. Nawet sprawdzane wcześniej dzienniki okazały się bezwartościowe – większość z nich była pusta. Resztę wypełniały przepisy kucharskie, których treści nie zmieniły nawet zaklęcia.

– Szukam tu jakiegoś klucza, czegoś, co łączy te zmarnowane drzewa – rzucił Jerome, kiedy już zabrakło mu cierpliwości. Schował do kieszeni spodni własnoręczny spis, który na ten moment przydał mu się aż do niczego. – Ale… to jakaś wielka kupa. Bzdury i bzdurności. Stare romanse, Historia Hogwartu. Książka o sprzątaniu. Ogarniasz? O sprzątaniu. Znajdzie się kilka okazów, ale wychodzi na to, że dziewczyna trzymała je dla zaspokojenia próżności.

– He? – Mike siedział na kanapie, przecierając czy. Był potwornie zmęczony.

– Nie ma na nich żadnych śladów czytania. Co ja mówię? Żadnych śladów wyciągnięcia ich z regału. Nie są nowe, niektóre to egzemplarze kolekcjonerskie, ale nie ruszano ich od wielu miesięcy, pewnie lat. Zresztą, Agnes powiedziała, że ten chłopiec nigdy nie widział matki, jak czytała.

– Czegoś jeszcze się dowiedziała?

– Gadanie z nim idzie jak krew z nosa. To gówniarz po traumie, w dodatku dziwny, jakby nie do końca odnajdywał się w rzeczywistości. Może ty z nim pokonwersujesz? Macie coś wspólnego.

– Tobie akurat bliżej do posiadania dzieci.

– Jednego dziecka i już mam syndrom starego zgreda. Dobra, Mike, zwijamy się. Słoneczko zaszło, nic nie znajdziemy w ciemności.

Wyszli z domu otoczonego taśmą, by przejść na skraj polany, gdzie mogli teleportować się do biura. Nieopodal widoczna była studnia, otulona zmierzchem, powoli zatapiająca się w mroku.

Mike zatrzymał się gwałtownie, nagle nawiedzony przez dziwną myśl… taką, której nie potrafił sprecyzować, ale która pchała go wprost w objęcia kamiennych murów.

Ruszył przed siebie i tylko wyuczona ostrożność powstrzymała go od biegu.

– Mike? – Jerome złapał go za rękaw szaty, ale ten wyrwał się z uścisku. – Mike, gdzie idziesz?

Dlaczego Helen kazała synowi wejść do studni? Przecież to niebezpieczne, cholernie niebezpieczne miejsce pozbawione drogi ucieczki.

Przed czym chciała go chronić? Czarodziejami, którzy pozbawili jej życia? Czy potworem, który niemal zabił jego?

Ostatnie kroki stawiał powoli. Nie mógł przewidzieć, czy nie zostanie zaatakowany. O tej porze niewiele widział, co ułatwiało zadanie mrocznym zjawom. Ścisnął w dłoni różdżkę, wsłuchując się w szeleszczące na wietrze liście. Dotknął chłodnego kamienia, zaplatał dłonie w liny.

Musiał tam zejść.

Zanim Jerome zdążył dobiec, Mike wskoczył do studni, głębokiej na co najmniej trzydzieści stóp. Zaklęcie lewitujące uratowało go przed wypadkiem.  
Aż po kolana zatonął w błocie. Zaatakowały go chłód i wilgoć. Drażnił dźwięk kropel wpadających w kałuże – leniwie, bez pośpiechu. Coś metalowego uderzało o ścianę, wywołując niepokój.

„To tylko moja wyobraźnia" pomyślał, chociaż na jego rękach pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

– Mike? – usłyszał w oddali głos Jeroma. – Mike, ty debilu, żyjesz tam?!

– Tak, w porządku! – zawołał zapalając różdżkę.

Gdyby nie miał pewności, że coś tu znajdzie, porzuciłby poszukiwania po pierwszym odnalezionym martwym szczurze. Miejsce wydawało się tylko siedliskiem syfu. Jednak kiedy wodził palcami po kamiennych ścianach, badał dno, brodził w szlamie w końcu odnalazł ślad magii. Był niemal niewidoczny. Okalał wyryty na podłożu znak.

– Weź, wyłaź Mike! To nie jest dobry czas na takie grzebanie!

Mike kiwnął głową, wiedząc, że Jerome i tak tego nie zobaczy.

Użył dwudziestu zaklęć czyszczących, sześć notujących, dwa odwracające i dopiero wtedy na jego dłoni pojawił się znak – arabskie słowo, którego nie znał.

Nagle usłyszał ryk. Głośny, przeraźliwy dźwięk, odbijający się echem w studni.  
Znał go – to ten sam, który wydawał potwór odnaleziony w dniu śmierci Helen. Potwór unieszkodliwiony przez szefa… więc…

Zamarł. Zanim zdążył odetchnąć, nad nim wariowały odgłosy ciężkiej walki. Latające w powietrzu zaklęcia powodowały gęsią skórkę, a świadomość, jakie sprowadził na nich niebezpieczeństwo, paraliżowała. Wiedział, że powinien się ruszyć i pomóc, ale nie potrafił wymyślić żadnego dobrego posunięcia.

Aż nad studnią pochyliła się postać – obrzydliwa postać bez twarzy, której głowę okalały jasne, mokre włosy, a z rąk ciekła krew. Złapała się kamiennego muru i zaczęła schodzić po nim w dół, jak obrzydliwy, wyrośnięty pająk.

„Czym ty do cholery jesteś?" myślał gorączkowo, ale żadna odpowiedź nie przychodziła mu do głowy.

Spojrzał na znak na jego dłoni.

„Co tu robisz?"

Z ust potwora wyleciały cuchnące wymiociny, była coraz bliżej, a on… on nie wiedział, gdzie miałby uciec.

Wtedy z góry uderzyły w nią oślepiające płomienie i spadła w dół, tuż obok Mike'a, wrzeszcząc w walce z morderczym ogniem. Gorąco dotknęło jego skóry, tak silne, że w kilka sekund na ramieniu pojawiły się pęcherze.

– Wyłaź stamtąd, słyszysz?!

Jerome pochylał się nad studnią z różdżką w ręku, a Mike chwycił mocno za linę i zaczął się wspinać, pomagając sobie wszystkimi znanymi czarami.

– Spieprzajmy stąd – rozkazał Jerome, łapiąc go za rękę i wyciągając na polanę.

Teleportowali się, zanim potwór znowu przystąpił do ataku. Wylądowali jednak nie w biurze, lecz w ogrodzie Mike'a, padając twarzą w żywopłot.

Jerome usiadł na ziemi, oddychając ciężko. Rękaw jego szaty był podarty, a z nosa ciekła krew. Mike wpatrywał się w rękę, chociaż po tajemniczym znaku zniknął wszelki ślad. Za to jego skórę zdobiły rozległe oparzenia.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty eliksir i zaczął pospiesznie smarować nim ramię. To zadanie przerosło jego możliwości i padł na trawę, a obserwujący go Jerome wywrócił oczami.

Mike zrozumiał. Musieli porozmawiać. Jednak teraz nie znalazł na to siły.

Jerome pomógł mu wstać i razem weszli do domu. Pozwolili, by podłoga skrzypiała pod ich nogami, pewnie budząc przy okazji ojca. Razem padli na łóżko w pokoju gościnnym i tam zasnęli.

Obudził ich świergot ptaków i skrzek hipogryfów. Jeden z nich uderzył dziobem o szybę, aż Mike zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej, co bardzo negatywnie odebrały jego plecy.

– Więc jednak – usłyszał gburowaty głos ojca.

Spojrzał w stronę otwartych drzwi, a w progu zaiste stał Andrew Rogers, z wielkimi rękawicami założonymi na dłonie i kolejnym wiadrem w jego życiu, tym razem wypełnionym martwymi szczurami.

Martwy szczur… zaraz się zrzyga.

Jerome przetarł oczy, rozkojarzony. Pewnie na ten moment nie wiedział, gdzie się znalazł i dlaczego.

– To nie jest… – zaczął Mike.

– Ech – przerwał mu ojciec. – I tak nie chciałem wnuków.

Po tych słowach odszedł, pozostawiając syna w stanie zażenowania.

– Ja pierdole – rzucił, łapiąc się za głowę.

– Kogo ty niby pierdolisz? Chyba sam siebie – wymamlał Jerome, którego sytuacja najwyraźniej nie poruszyła. – Poza tym, od kiedy ty przeklinasz? To nie w twoim stylu, komunijny chłopcze.

Mike prychnął urażony, ale nic nie powiedział. Rzucaniem mięsem nie było w jego stylu, ale to on sam o tym decydował. Nie cuchnący petami auror, wcale nie mądrzejszy od niego.

Nie miał jednak ani ochoty, ani mocy, żeby się o to kłócić. Chciał spać.

Jerome nieprzejęty wstał z łóżka i przeczesał dłonią włosy.

– Nigdy więcej nigdzie z tobą nie idę, pokurwieńcu – rzucił do niego bez cienia urazy. – Ja chcę żyć. – Poprawił pasek od spodni i skierował się do wyjścia. Jednak tam zderzył się z ojcem Mike'a.

Andrew zaklął głośnia, a Jerome uderzył o framugę drzwi.

– O, pan Rogers, dzień dobry – wydyszał Jerome, kiedy tylko tępy ból pozwolił mu otworzyć oczy. – Miło było zobaczyć, ale muszę lecieć.

Mike schował nos w poduszce, nie chcąc uczestniczyć w tej kompletnie nieinteresującej wymianie zdań.

– Ach, a w razie wątpliwości – dodał auror – nie sypiam z pana synem. – Zabrzmiało to zdawkowo, najzwyczajniej na świecie, jakby tłumaczył to niejednokrotnie.

– A sypiaj sobie z kim chcesz – burknął Andrew. – To wolny kraj.

– Ta też robię. Sypiam, z kim chcę, czyli nie z pana synem.

Andrew zaśmiał się, a Mike prawe zszedł ze zdziwienia.

– Co jest? – zapytał ojca, niezbyt uprzejmie, ale dziś było mu wszystko jedno.

– Ciul z ministerstwa wylazł z kominka. Dał mi wiadomość od jakiegoś Agnes.

Jerome wyciągnął rękę, a starszy mężczyzna wręczył mu zawinięty w rulon pergamin i wyszedł, zostawiając na posadzce ślady błota… oby błota.

Jerome przeczytał wiadomość, ignorując fakt, że zaadresowano ją do jakby kogoś innego, a Mike zanotował w głowie, żeby później zdzielić go za to jakąś klątwą.

– No fajnie – westchnął Jerome, przeczesując włosy.

– Co fajnie? – wymamlał Mike, czując, że treść tej wiadomości wcale go nie uszczęśliwi.

– Agnes zrobiła badania. Ten chłopiec, Oliver, nie jest synem Helen Watterson.

* * *

Mglista forma Mike'a stała na dnie studni, a na wierzchu dłoni wyryty miała znak, przypominający słowa w języku arabskim. Dwaj mężczyźni wpatrywali się w nią, przy czym dla jednego sprawa wyglądała jasno, dla drugiego skomplikowała się jeszcze bardziej.

– To nic innego jak słowa „çağrı", em… wołanie? Może sposób pisania jest bardziej krętny, ale oznacza tylko tyla – powiedział starszy kelner, stawiając przed nim… coś tureckiego.

– Dzięki, Adem.

Mike jadł powoli, próbując poukładać myśli. Od ataku potwora minął cały dzień, a on wciąż czuł się tak, jakby dopiero co opuścił tę przeklętą studnię.

Czy to przypadek, że potwór zaatakował ich w momencie, w którym znak pojawił się na jego dłoni? „Wołanie"… zupełnie jakby Helen specjalnie przyzwała zjawę, żeby chronić chłopca. Jeszcze ten drugi czarodziej… bestia rozszarpała go bez litości, więc jeśli pilnowała wejścia do studni, to on musiał chcieć się do niej dostać. Sprawca? Jego różdżka to wykluczała… ale morderca zapewne nie działał sam.

Tylko w jakim celu Helen poświęciła życie dla Olivera? Dlaczego siedemnastolatka rzuciła szkołę, by opiekować się cudzym dzieckiem?

Cudze dziecko… ta informacja wcale nie wstrząsnęła nim tak, jak sądził. W gruncie rzeczy nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić Helen jako matki.

Odłożył sztućce na pusty talerz i westchnął.

Siedział w orientalnej knajpie, w której zawsze podawano dania tanie i niewiadomego pochodzenia. Miejsce to przypominało stary pub, z tym że obwieszony kolorowymi kocami. Nad klientami lewitowały stare lampy, na stolikach leżały czerwone serwety, w powietrzy unosił się zapach kadzidła bananowo-orzechowego. W środku przebywało kilka osób, ale nieskończona ilość ozdób sprawiła, że pomieszczenie wydawało się przepełnione.

Wszystkie miejsca w czarodziejskim świecie miały swoją docelową grupę odbiorców. Pub Pod Świńskim Łbem gromadził podejrzane typy, Pod Trzema Miotłami uczniów i kadrę Hogwartu, Dziurawy Kocioł podróżnych. „Płonący Smok" skupiał głównie aurorów, w zasadniczej części tych starych albo sentymentalnych. Do drugiej grupy należał właśnie Mike.

Zazwyczaj wtapiał się w otoczenie. Naprawdę, aurorzy to dziwaki. Przy nich wyglądał niemal jak mugol, w tym swoim pospolitym stroju, z marną myślodsiewnią. Jednak jeden z gości z jakiegoś powodu uznał go za na tyle interesującego, że śledził wzrokiem każdy jego ruch.

Mike starał się nie patrzeć w jego stronę. Wolał go nie płoszyć, tym bardziej, że mężczyzna wydawał się stary i schorowany. Miał ciemne sińce pod oczami, krzywą szczękę, a jego prawa ręka nieustannie drżała. Gdyby nie to, wyglądałby również pospolicie jak auror, którego obserwował.

Świetny kamuflaż. Zamiast próbować stać się kimś innym, lepiej być po prostu nikim.

– Znamy się? – zaczepił go Mike, rezygnując z udawania ślepego.

– Nie przypominam sobie – odparł obojętnie mężczyzna. Jego głos był nijaki, jakby wszelkie emocje uznawał za niepotrzebny ciężar. – Za młody jesteś, żebym cię znał.

Mierzyli się spojrzeniami, aż Mike odpuścił. Usiadł na swoim miejscu i jadł dalej. Cały czas pozostawał jednak skoncentrowany na lustrze, którego odbicie pokazywało wszystkie czynności wykonywane przez starszego mężczyznę.  
W końcu obcy wstał, zostawił sowity napiwek i, po krótkiej wymianie zdań z właścicielem knajpy, wyszedł.

Mike ruszył za nim. Trzymał się sto kroków z tyłu, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, dla bezpieczeństwa użył też zaklęcia kameleona.

Mężczyzna skręcił w ciasną uliczkę między dwoma budynkami, prosto do miejsca aportacyjnego. Na szczęście Mike zdążył rzucić na niego „ślad". Dzięki niemu mógł go odnaleźć nawet na drugim końcu świata.

Warwickshire?

Teleportacja nie sprzyjała jego zadaniu, pozostawiając za sobą huk głośniejszy od uderzenia buchrożca w mur. Jeśli źle wymierzy…

Zrobili to niemal w tym samym momencie. Mike był ledwie sekundę za nim, przez co głośny trzask trwał tylko odrobinę dłużej.

Mężczyzna nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Najwyraźniej emerytura uśpiła jego czujność… o ile w ogóle był aurorem. Przecież Mike nigdy go nie widział.

Znaleźli się w starej, mugolskiej wiosce – tego typu, gdzie mieszkańcy całą uwagę skupiali na wypasaniu bydła i sadzeniu drzew, odrzucając przy okazji zdobycze nowoczesności. Zapatrzeni we własne racje, pluli na rozwój, a gdyby ktoś im pozwolił, pewnie dalej paliliby czarownice na stosie.

Dziwne miejsce do życia dla czarodzieja…

Dotarli do niewielkiego domu, zbudowanego w całości z drewna. Wyglądał… normalnie. Mike spodziewał się starej rudery, zamiast tego zobaczył zwykły, typowy dla ukrywającego zdolności czarodzieja, budynek.

Może się pomylił? Dostawał już fioła od tych wszystkich zagadek. Przecież nie ma nic dziwnego w tym, że ktoś się gapił. Wszyscy się gapią. On sam gapił się bez przerwy.

Teraz co? Będzie się snuł po cudzym życiu, grzebał w domach, łaził za obcymi, bo ktoś śmiał na niego spojrzeć?

Kompletne szaleństwo.

Uderzył ręką w skrzynkę pocztową, śmiejąc się z siebie. Nie było w tym radości, prędzej irytacja. Czuł się, jak skończony idiota. Tym bardziej, że przez przypadek wywalił na mokrą ziemię kilka listów.

Może nikt nie zauważy…

Schylił się po ubrudzone koperty, mrużąc oczy. Po co czarodziejowi skrzynka? Przecież sowy dostarczają wiadomości bezpośrednio.

Ach tak… mugole.

Zerknął na sposób adresowania wypracowany przez ludzi niemagicznych. Tylko na to… i zamarł.

 _Hans Adelbach_

Stał tam przez długi czas, nie panując nad chaosem myśli, który powstał w jego głowie. Nie potrafił chwycić nic logicznego, przed oczami wirowały mu obrazy – kompletnie bezsensowne i niezwiązane ze sprawą.

– Nie przypominam sobie, tak? – rzucił pod nosem.

Wtargnął na podwórko. Przeszedł przez porośnięty mleczami trawnik i zaczął walić w drewniane drzwi, ledwie powstrzymując emocje.

– Już idę! – usłyszał zdenerwowany głos. – Merlinie, spokojnie!

Otworzyła mu kobieta pospolitej urody i twarzy tak rozeźlonej, że samym spojrzeniem mogłaby spalić całą wioskę.

– Słucham? – warknęła.

– Muszę porozmawiać z Hansem Adelbachem.

– Musisz porozmawiać? – wydyszała, a żyła na jej skroni zaczęła niebezpiecznie pulsować. – Dlatego rozwalasz mi drzwi i budzisz dziecko?

Dopiero teraz usłyszał kwilenie w tylnej części domu.

– Spadaj prostaku. – Chciała mu zatrzasnąć drzwi przed nosem, ale Mike zatrzymał je butem.

To musiało ją przestraszyć, bo chwyciła leżący na stoliku dzbanek i rzuciła wprost na jego głowę.

– Wystarczy, Kate – burknął stojący na końcu korytarza mężczyzna. – Lazł za mną aż z Pierdzącego Smoka, to żółtodziób z biura aurorów.

Mike zatrzymał się zszokowany, ale ocuciła go drobna pieść uderzająca w jego szczękę.  
Drobna, ale diabelsko silna.

– Dla mnie możesz sobie być nawet synalkiem Ministra Magii. Jeszcze jedna taka akcja, a będziesz wąchał kwiatki od spodu – powiedziała z morderczą miną. – Nie muszą mnie szkolić na łowcę czarnoksiężników, żebym bez problemu skopała ci dupę.

– Kate – przerwał jej Hans, podchodząc do drzwi. – Margaret zaraz się zadławi tym beczeniem.

– Masz szczęście! – Pogroziła mu palcem i wcale nie wyglądało to zabawnie.

Oddaliła się, pozostawiając mężczyzn samych. Ci mierzyli się spojrzeniem, szukając fałszu, ale w końcu Hans skinął głową i Mike wszedł do środka.  
Był pewien, że zostanie zaprowadzony do salonu. Zamiast tego poszli schodami na górę, aż do niewielkiej, surowej sypialni. Poza wysokim łóżkiem i kilkoma egzemplarzami dębowych mebli, niewiele się tam znajdowało.

– Wiem, kim jesteś – przerwał milczenie Mike, kręcąc się niespokojnie po pomieszczeniu. – Hans Adelbach, byłeś w grupie uderzeniowej z Dorianem Rogersem.

– No i?

– Dlaczego mnie obserwowałeś?

Hans nie odpowiedział, a Mike nie musiał pytać, dlaczego.

– Jestem Mike. Mike Rogers. Dorian był moim dziadkiem.


	5. Sprawa sprzed lat

– Nie wiedziałeś… – rzucił pod nosem Mike, zbity z tropu, bo mężczyzna jedynie uniósł brwi, szczerze zdumiony.

– Dziwię się, że mówisz o tym tak otwarcie – odparł gburowato. – Mało kto przyznaje się do znajomości z Rogersem. Jego żona wyniosła się zagranicę z synem, do głowy mi nie przyszło, że po tej awanturze nie zmienią nazwiska… i oto spotykam jego wnuka.

Usiadł na łóżku i wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki piersiówkę. W pomieszczeniu rozniósł się zapach dobrej whisky.

– Jabłko od jabłoni daleko nie pada. Obserwowałem cię, bo gadałeś w knajpie o wschodnim przyzwaniu, a Rogers miał prawdziwą obsesję na tym punkcie. Takich rzeczy się nie zapomina.

Spojrzał na niego znacząco, pokazując na szklankę, do której wlał alkohol. Jednak Mike był zbyt przejęty, by przełknąć cokolwiek.

– Prowadzę dochodzenie w sprawie, która kiedyś się zajmował – skłamał, bo nic lepszego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

– Jeśli to to samo bagno, to lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś się nim nie zajmował.

– Czy ta rada na kogokolwiek kiedyś zadziałała? – Przewrócił oczami. – Cały czas tylko słyszę: nie zajmuj się tym, nie rób tego. Jakby mój szef pytał mnie o zdanie, kiedy przydziela mi sprawę. Jedni produkują środki samoczyszczące do kibli, aurorzy brodzą w szambie, na pewno to rozumiesz, skoro sam byłeś jednym z nich.

Nastała długa, krępująca cisza, której Mike nie miał zamiaru przerywać. Jeśli chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć, musiał postawić na cierpliwość. Doskonale wiedział, że gdyby mężczyzna nie miał mu nic do powiedzenia, nie obserwowałby go w knajpie tak bezpośrednio, nie pozwolił się śledzić i na pewno nie zaprosił do domu. W tym momencie więc jedynie rozważał, jak zacząć, żeby sprawiać wrażenie obojętnego, ale w końcu wypluć z siebie skrywaną przez lata truciznę.

– Co właściwie wiesz o swoim dziadku, chłopcze? – odezwał się, jak już zebrał siły, jak rozrysował w głowie plan ich rozmowy, która ostatecznie i tak przyjmie nieprzewidziany dla nikogo kierunek. – Pewnie niewiele, co?

– A co to ma do rzeczy?

– Jeśli chcesz zrozumieć, czym zajmował się Rogers, musisz spróbować zrozumieć samego Rogersa. Spróbować, to słowo kluczowe, bo ta naprawdę nikt za tym draniem nie nadążał.

– … Słucham?

– Pracowałem z nim przez kilka lat i doskonale wiem, że Rogers to łajdak – kontynuował, niezrażony grymasem Mike'a. – Kawał skurwiela. Skupiał wokół siebie najgorszy element, którym mógł dowolnie kierować. W jego najbliższej grupie byłem ja, naczelny idiota, Ernest, wierny pies, i psychopatka Mildred. Wtedy świat był inny, Śmierciożercy robili z niego swój plac zabaw, a aurorzy mieli ich wyżynać jak świnie. Oberwali winni i niewinni, ale wtedy sprzeciwiał się tylko Frank Longbottom. Słyszałeś?

Mike pokręcił głową, marszcząc brwi. Oparł się o ścianę, udając rozluźnienie, chociaż tak naprawdę z trudem zmuszał ciało do ruchu.  
Nie wiedział, co ta historia miała wspólnego z nim, ale przyzwanie brzmiało niebezpiecznie znajomo, więc słuchał.

– Mądry gość – kontynuował Hans. – Szkoda, że koniec końców zwolennicy Sam-Wiesz-Kogo tak go torturowali, że już nigdy nie opuścił oddziału zamkniętego w Mungu. W każdym razie, w tamtym czasie biuro podzieliło się na dwa obozy: super frakcję Franka i jeszcze lepszą Alastora Moody'ego, o tym na pewno słyszałeś. Był tak skuteczny, że zapewnił dementorom rozrywkę na wiele lat.

Wziął solidny łyk trunku i mówił dalej, patrząc obojętnie w okno.

– Poza tymi frakcjami pozostawała grupa Rogersa. Widzisz, on był prawdziwym odmieńcem. Nikogo nie słuchał, uparty ja cholera jasna! Cały rok spędziłem na kopaniu wokół Syriusza Blacka, bo Rogers chciał udowodnić, że ten gówniarz miał coś na sumieniu. Bo to wtedy był gówniarz, tai sam jak ty.

– Syriusz Black – Mike usiadł na wolnym krześle, wytężając umysł. – Niesłusznie skazany na trzynaście lat w Azkabanie.

– Niesłusznie skazany na DOŻYWOCIE w Azkabanie. Jego ucieczka wcale nie umniejsza winy wmieszanych w tę sprawę.

– Jak mój dziadek?

– Złapała go inna grupa wypadkowa. – Hans mówił dalej, ignorując Mike'a. – Cała ta sprawa śmierdziała z daleka, ale nikt nie chciał się w tym babrać. W końcu wojna się skończyła, po co sobie dokładać? Za winę Blacka ręczył Albus Dumbledore, a w tamtym czasie jego słowa były święte. Jednak to ja przesłuchiwałem tego dzieciaka jako ostatni. Możesz nazwać mnie śmieciem, ale wisiało mi, co miał do powiedzenia. – Uderzył piersiówka o blat z taka mocą, że Mike automatycznie odsunął swoje krzesło – Siedział tam, jak inny człowiek, nic nie zostało z tego gówniarza. Nic też przy sobie nie miał. Nic. No, poza tym.

Podszedł do szafki nocnej i wyciągnął z niej niewielki kamień na rzemyku. Rzucił go do Mike'a, jakby ten miał rozszyfrować znaczenie tego przedmiotu. Chociaż tak naprawdę tylko on wiedział, do czego zmierzała ta opowieść.

– Jeszcze przed przesłuchaniem wiedzieliśmy, że nie będzie procesu. Po prostu mieli go wywieźć do Azkabanu, niektórzy nawet sądzili, że to lepiej. Ostatnie przesłuchanie jako gwóźdź do trumny dla największych zwyrodnialców, a do takich zaliczano Blacka. Zapewne nikt by na takie gównienko nie zwrócił uwagi, ot, zwykły kawałek skały. Ale nie Mildred.

Wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki różdżkę i wywinął nią w powietrzu.

– Tam żadne pamiątki nie będą ci potrzebne – powiedziała kobieta o ognistych włosach, z paskudnym uśmiechem. Jej oczy błyszczały w specyficzny sposób, a Mike Rogers poznał to spojrzenie.

Kompletna wariatka.

Mildred stała przed nimi jak żywa, a pomieszczenie zamieniło się w starą celę – ciemną i wilgotną. Poza rudowłosą kobietą przebywało tam jeszcze trzech mężczyzn. Najmłodszy z nich siedział na taborecie, odwrócony w stronę ściany.

Tuż obok notowała młodsza wersja Hansa Adelbacha, wyraźnie znudzona. Co rusz zerknął na zegarek, jakby to miało przyspieszyć ruch wskazówek. Na samym końcu trzymał się Dorian Rogers, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach i twarzą pozbawioną wyrazu.

Mike widział go po raz pierwszy, ale podobieństwo do Andrew było tak oczywiste, że nie miał co do jego tożsamości żadnych wątpliwości. Dorian był mężczyzną średniego wzrostu, o ciemnych włosach i szarych oczach otoczonych gęstymi rzęsami. Jednak mimo delikatnych rysów twarzy biła od niego siła paraliżująca wszystkich, którzy znaleźli się w jej zasięgu.

– Od początku nie odezwał się ani razu – powiedział Hans, stając obok Mike'a.

Był to jednak inny rodzaj milczenia. Młodsza wersja Abeldacha chciała mieć to za sobą. Rogers analizował. Myślał. Zaciskał zęby w pełnym skupieniu.

– Twój kumpel zginął z ręki Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać – kontynuowała Mildred z fałszywym współczuciem. Do tego stopnia fałszywym, że tylko skończony idiota by w nie uwierzył. – Ty możesz już tylko pomarzyć o śmierci. Całe życie spędzisz w otoczeniu dementorów. Widziałeś kiedyś jakiegoś?

Syriusz Black nie zareagował. Patrzył bezpośrednio na Hansa, ale prawdopodobnie nawet go nie widział. Pustka – to wszystko, co zobaczyli w jego oczach. Ta pustka jednak przysłaniała coś innego, czego w tamtym momencie Mike nie potrafił rozpoznać.

– Będzie wysysał z ciebie życie. Powolutku. Odbierze wszystko, co daje ci szczęście. Nawet… – przerwała, kiedy Syriusz Black zaczął się śmiać.

To był najbardziej gorzki śmiech, jaki Mike słyszał w swoim życiu.

– Dementor nie jest w stanie mi już nic zabrać.

Mildred zacisnęła palce na kamieniu, ledwo kryjąc złość. Złapała za różdżkę, celując nią w Blacka.

– Dość – powiedział ostro Dorian Rogers. Otworzył kopniakiem drzwi i rzucił Mildred takie spojrzenie, że ta posłusznie wyszła.

Zaraz za nią ruszył młody Hans Adelbach. Ledwie zdążył zamknąć pomieszczenie, w którym przebywał skazany, nim Dorian Rogers zamachnął się i uderzył Mildred prosto w twarz.

Kobieta upadła na ziemię, a trzymany przez nią kamień potoczył się po posadzce.

– Zbierasz trofea, ty bezużyteczna suko? – rzucił chłodno.

Nic nie powiedziała. Trzymała się zszokowana za policzek, nie śmiejąc wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

– Zrób to jeszcze raz, rozwalę ci ten chory łeb – mówił to spokojnie, jakby nie groził po raz pierwszy… i pewnie tak było.

Mimo to Mike widział, że…

– Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem, by kogokolwiek uderzył – powiedział Hans, krzywiąc się.

Rogers spojrzał ostatni raz na Mildred z czystą pogardą. Potem odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

– Szefie… – zaczął młody Hans, drżącym głosem.

– Black jest niewinny – przerwał mu Rogers, a potem wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Wspomnienie rozpłynęło się i w pomieszczeniu pozostali już tylko Hans i Mike, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach. Powrót do rzeczywistości wcale nie uspokoił żadnego z nich.

– Po tym zdarzeniu podzielono naszą grupę, bo Rogers wpadł w jakiś szał – powiedział w końcu Abeldach, wzdychając ciężko. – Nie chodzi tylko o jego święte przekonanie co do niewinności Blacka, na to wszyscy machnęli ręką. On po prostu zaczął być w tym wyjątkowo, nawet jak na siebie, napastliwy. W końcu go za to wywalili z roboty, przecież śmiał podważać święty pokój. Nikt się za nim nie wstawił, bo Rogersa też nikt nie lubił.

– Ty też nie? – spróbował Mike, chociaż znał odpowiedź.

– Ja go nie lubiłem najbardziej ze wszystkich – zaśmiał się. – Naoglądałem się i wybacz, ale zasłużył na wszystko, co dostał. Znaleźli go martwego w jego domu, a raczej tym, co kiedyś było domem. Wszystko przypominało jeden, wielki labirynt. Plątanina sznurków, wycinków gazet… dotyczyły jakiejś obcej magii, w tym również tego cholernego przyzwania. Widziałem to tylko przez chwilę, bo ministerstwo nakazało to spalić, ze względu na jakieś nielegalne praktyki. Nie mam pojęcia, o co chodziło. Rogersa pochowali w zbiorowej mogile, razem z jego różdżką, a ja zdążyłem zabrać tylko to.  
Padł na krzesło wyjątkowo zmęczony.

– A co to jest? – zapytał Mike, przyglądając się kamieniowi.

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale musiało być ważne, skoro Rogers nosił to przy sobie.

Przedmiot w jego dłoni naprawdę nie wyglądał ciekawie. Gdyby ktoś wrzucił go do kupki żwiru, pewnie tam spędziłby całą wieczność. Ot tak, zwykły kawałek głazu, nierówno ociosany, z wyrytymi znakami, nie sugerującymi niczego tajemniczego.

– Gdzie jest ten dom? – Mike zacisnął palce na kamieniu, ale ten nie przejawił żadnych magicznych właściwości.

– Chciałeś powiedzieć ruina. – Hans chrząknął głośno. – Wioska Roweny, nie pamiętam dokładnie adresu, ale dom do śmierci Rogersa był nienanoszalny. Z pewnością odnajdziesz tam ślad magii.

Mike kiwnął głową. Przez jakiś czas tkwili w milczeniu, ale w końcu młody auror zebrał się w sobie na tyle, by ruszyć do wyjścia. Coś go jednak zatrzymało.

– Kto wydał rozkaz spalenia domu?

Hans Adelbach wahał się, jakby wypowiedzenie tego głośno miało sprowadzić na niego klątwę. Może i tak było.

– Nie mam pojęcia, kto wydał rozkaz, ale wykonał go Samuel Norinton.

* * *

Wioska Roweny powstała dokładnie po trzech latach od zakończenia słynnej już Bitwy o Hogwart i przez te kilkanaście lat przyciągnęła całą rzeszę czarodziejów. Wcześnie to miejsce nosiło nudną nazwę Derecs Forest i mieszkało tu zaledwie kilka rodzin. Obecnie samych absolwentów Hogwartu naliczono kilkadziesiąt.

Miejscowość przebudowano na schemat Doliny Godryka, chociaż w wydaniu nowocześniejszym, dostosowanym do potrzeb mugoli. W samym centrum zbudowano plac z wielkim posągiem Roweny Ravenclaw, której marmurową głowę zdobił błyszczący diadem. Tylko tę część pokryto kamieniami imitującymi diamenty – robił wrażenie, to Mike musiał przyznać. Dla ludzi niemagicznych postanowiono tabliczkę z napisem „św. Augustyna" wraz z opisem ckliwej historii, która tak naprawdę nigdy nie miała miejsca. Po dotknięciu wyżłobionego tam pióra przez czarodzieja, litery układały się w kwiecisty życiorys jednej z założycieli Hogwartu.

Mike nie mógł uwierzyć, że w tak popularnym miejscu wciąż znajdował się dom Doriana Rogersa. Na skraju lasu, za przegniłym płotem i przerośniętymi krzewami wciąż tam stał, chociaż tuż przed wejściem postawiono znak – „grozi zawaleniem". Budynek strzegły zaklęcia, które jednak na młodym aurorze nie zrobiły wrażenia. On sam w ten sposób zabezpieczał opuszczone miejsca, żeby nie dostali się do nich złodzieje – przede wszystkim mugole. To byłaby doprawdy katastrofa, gdyby któryś z niemagicznych odnalazł fałszoskop albo nimbusa 4000.

Jeszcze zanim dostał się do środka, wiedział, że nie czeka tam na niego przyjemny widok… i faktycznie, w środku nie znajdowało się nic poza gołymi ścianami pokrytymi sadzą, Nie zostawiono ani jednego mebla, choćby pozostałego po pożarze popiołu.

Przeszedł się po wszystkich pokojach, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, by dawno temu ktoś prowadził tu śledztwo.

W końcu zszedł do piwnicy, bo jeśli Dorian Rogers w ogóle coś ukrył, to najpewniej tam. Wątpił, by miejsce prac skupił pod ziemią. Takie rzeczy sprawdzały się w popularnych horrorach, ale żaden normalny człowiek nie spędzał w ciemności całych dni. Tym bardziej kiedy mógł po prostu nałożyć na przyjemniejsze pomieszczenie zaklęcie nienanoszalności.

Z drugiej strony, Dorian Rogers nie wydawał się normalny.

Na dole znalazł stary piec do ogrzewania centralnego. Tylko tyle. Całą resztę spalono lub wyniesiono.

– _Lumos_ – mruknął, licząc na chociaż najdrobniejszy znak, który posunie śledztwo o krok dalej.

Ślady magii wciąż były obecne w całym domu. Jednak te odnajdywał nawet w starych, mugolskich mieszkaniach. Mimo to badał różdżką ściany i szukał. Szukał długie godziny, aż odnalazł to, czego chciał – ukryte przejście, tuż przy drzwiach. Uroku nikt nie złamał, co do tego był pewny… choćby dlatego, że sam nie wiedział, jak się przedostać na drugą stronę.

– _Haracha_ – rzucił, unosząc brew. – Magia krwi.

Jednak posiadanie ojca miłośnika hipogryfów na coś się przydało. Krwi tych stworów używano do tworzenia skomplikowanych, magicznych blokad. Dlatego Mike znał sporo klątw opartych na tej technice, a to przejście wyglądało w ten sam sposób.

Problem polegał na tym, że nie potrafił określić, o czyją krew chodziło.

Rozciął różdżką dłoń i przetarł nią ścianę, ale blokada pozostawała niewzruszona.

Mógł spróbować złamać pieczęć, ale prawdopodobnie zajęłoby to mu wiele dni, w dodatku musiałby poprosić o pomoc wsparcie techniczne…. a tego wolał uniknąć. Wmieszanie w sprawę jego rodziny nie wyglądało na dobry plan. Tym bardziej, że wciąż nie wiedział, czy śledztwo Doriana Rogersa naprawdę łączyło się ze sprawą Helen.

Przesunął jeszcze raz palcami po murze. Tylko tym razem powierzchnia nie była gładka. Zupełnie jakby ktoś coś na niej wyrył.

Zaczął przecierać miejsce kciukiem, by pozbyć się sadzy, ale dopiero po użyciu zaklęć mógł odczytać napis.

 _1.2016.258.§ .BEZ.1955_

Zmrużył oczy, żeby potwierdzić wnioski, a potem zaśmiał się głośno, bo to było aż za proste.  
Stary zapis katalogowania bibliotek czarodziejów. Doskonale go znał, przecież w czytelniach spędził połowę szkolenia dla aurorów.

Nie miał tylko pojęcia, w której z nich powinien szukać.

– Jeden dziewięć pięć pięć to rocznik – mruknął pod nosem. – Bez to musi być jakiś zbiór, paragraf? Jak to szło? Zaraz… – Przygryzł kciuk, smakując przy okazji sadzy i kurzu. – Katalog zaczynał się od podstawy zbioru, jedynka… Hogwart?

Zanotował dokładnie napis i ukrył go, nakładając ponownie sadzę.

„Nie Hogwart, tylko Pokątna" dodał w myślach, wzdychając. „W końcu jedynka".

Biblioteka… co to za zadanie, jeśli nie obejmuje buszowania w książkach, czy nie tak?

Wyszedł z domu, jak tylko zatarł za sobą ślady. Rozejrzał się dokładnie po okolicy i kiedy zyskał pewność, że nikt nie depcze mu po pietach, teleportował się do Dziurawego Kotła.

Był jedną z nielicznych osób, która nie przepadała za Ulicą Pokątną. Może gdyby magia była dla niego czymś obcym, potrafiłby docenić skupisko hałaśliwych sklepów i tłumy zapatrzonych w siebie czarodziejów. Jednak świat magii znał od dziecka, w dodatku wychował się z daleka od tłoku, więc ten działał mu na nerwy.

Mijał kolejne sklepy, jeden bardziej krzykliwy od drugiego. Dopiero kiedy dotarł na spokojną uliczkę niskich kamieniczek, odetchnął z ulgą. Tam z rzadka spotykał kogokolwiek, bo poza biblioteką nie postawiono w tym miejscu nic wartego uwagi, a biblioteka też nie narzekała na nadmiar popularności.

Była zresztą umiejscowiona w niezbyt ciekawym budynku, pośród dziesiątek innych kamieniczek bez wyrazu, a odróżniała ją od nich jedynie niewielka wieżyczka. Nie miała w sobie ni cienia rozmachu biblioteki w Hogwarcie, która kusiła samą architekturą.  
Wszedł po schodkach, by zastukać w mosiężne drzwi złotą klamką w kształcie jaszczurki. Otworzył mu stary czarodziej bez zębów, łypiąc na niego spode łba.  
Mężczyzna wprowadził go do recepcji, gdzie dokładnie zbadano kartę członkowską. Potem zezwolono na wejście do głównej sali, prezentując czekającą na niego setkę regałów po brzegi wypełnionych książkami i kilkadziesiąt stolików, przy których siedzieli pochłonięci lekturą czarodzieje. Między nimi krzątało się dwóch mężczyzn w białych togach przewiązanych brązowych sznurem.

Mike nie liczył na pomoc z ich strony. Mimo szczerego zafascynowania książkami, ich wiedza nie budziła zachwytu. Kiedyś tego miejsca strzegły skrzaty domowe, ale po podpisaniu Konwencji Praw Istot Magicznych, właściciele biblioteki stwierdzili, że na płace dla skrzatów po prostu ich nie stać. Prawdopodobnie był to bunt, manifestacja, sprzeciw dla działań Hermiony Granger, która w obronie skrzatów walczyła jak smoczyca. Z czasem ta obraza na nic się nie zdała, bo Konwencji nie wycofano, a w głównej sali w londyńskiej bibliotece zapanował taki chaos, że kogoś zatrudnić po prostu musieli. Decydowali się na młodych absolwentów Hogwartu, którzy ze względu na niskie zarobki rezygnowali z posady po kilku latach. Typowo. Ich fascynacja książkami słabła, gdy pojawiała się rodzina i miliard obowiązków.

Na całe szczęście właściciele otrzymali dofinansowanie z Ministerstwa Magii na unowocześnienie biblioteki. Dzięki temu Mike wypisał na swojej karcie magicznym piórem nazwę zbioru, który go interesował i już po chwili na posadzce pojawiła się zielona strzałka, wskazująca mu odpowiedni regał. Znak na posadzce pojawiał się przy każdym skręcie, a w razie pomyłek uzupełniał się o komunikat „proszę się cofnąć", „zmierza Szanowny Pan do innego działu". Czasami ta technologia szwankowała i wtedy można było zostać zaprowadzonym aż do piwnicy, a przy obraniu złego kierunku na ziemi pojawiały się takie zdania jak „nie tutaj bęcwale" albo „taki jesteś celny, że szkoda mi twojej żony".

Na całe szczęście tym razem nie wydarzyło się nic niespodziewanego i Mike mógł w spokoju oddać się poszukiwaniom. Grzebał na regałach, aż trafił na odpowiednią księgę.

„ _Mity i legendy plemion wschodnich_ ".

Usiadł na krześle z tym jednym egzemplarzem i zaczął wertować kartki, zastanawiając się, dlaczego ze wszystkich książek Dorian Rogers wybrał akurat tę.

Książek… to był jakiś opasły tom, gdzie każdą stronę wypełniały mikroskopijne literki i cała masa rycin. Znalezienie tutaj czegokolwiek zajmie mu w najlepszym wypadku cały dzień.

Z drugiej strony to nie tak, że te mity go nie interesowały. Na samą myśl o magii wschodniej miał ciarki na plecach. Ta sprawa doprowadziła jego dziadka do grobu… jaką przyszłość przepowiedziała Mike'owi?

W pierwszej kolejności zapoznawał się z nagłówkami i rycinami. Cała księga skupiała się na różnorakich opowieściach plemiennych, nierzadko makabrycznych. Na jednym z obrazków zobaczył grupę mężczyzn pożerających swoje stopy. Na innym wiedźma gotowała wywar z ciał urodzonych za wcześnie dzieci. Gdzieś w połowie znalazł rysunek grupy ludzi odprawiających modły. Zaraz po tym wyrwano co najmniej kilka kartek.

– Oczywiście – parsknął.

Cofnął się jeszcze raz na rysunek i dopiero wtedy zobaczył, że każdy z nich na szyi nosił kamień, wykonany w podobnym stylu co ten, który aktualnie trzymał w kieszeni płaszcza.

– Synjys – odczytał w podpisie, ale to wszystko, na co mógł liczyć.

Podszedł do jednego z młodych absolwentów Hogwartu, który akurat znajdował się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Chłopak akurat kartkował bez przekonania jedną z wyjątkowo starych książek o podobnej tematyce, która interesowała Mike'a.

Musiał spróbować.

– Jesteś studentem Akademii Flamela – powiedział na przywitanie.

Chłopak nie musiał potakiwać. Jeśli legalnie prowadził badania, musiał uczuć się w tym konkretnym miejscu.

Akademia Flamela, podobnie jak wiele różnych instytucji, powstała po wojnie z Lordem Voldemortem. Ministerstwo Magii doszło do wniosku, że jakkolwiek eksperymentów zakazać nie można, tak należy sprawować nad tymi praktykami kontrolę. Jeśli czarodziej po zakończeniu edukacji w Hogwarcie miał ochotę w dalszym ciągu zgłębiać wiedzę – mógł to robić właśnie na uczelni wyższej. Po kilku latach szkolenia i zdaniu odpowiedniego egzaminu prowadził badania we własnych zakresie, ale pominięcie tego etapu ściągało na niego kłopoty.

– Niedługo kończę – wyjaśnił chłopak, wskazując na jedną z ksiąg. – Piszę pracę o powiązaniach agapantu z czarną magią afrykańskiego ludu Fulbe.

– Brzmi fascynująco.

Mike przyglądał mu się przenikliwie, a że miało to iście aurorski styl, młody mężczyzna jakby zapadł się w sobie i ponownie skupił na lekturze. Dopiero po długiej chwili milczenia i niechcianym bałaganie myśli Mike usiadł naprzeciw niego, przystawiając sobie drugie krzesło.

– To legalne – dodał drżącym głosem.

Mike uniósł brwi.

– To prawda, że większość plemion para się czarną magią, ale przecież kiedyś za czarną magię uznawano eliksiry na wilkołactwo – dodał. – Nie sprawdzam ich praktyk w praktyce, interesuje mnie teoria. Może pan sprawdzić, moim opiekunem jest profesor Kowalski.

Nie miał pojęcia, kim był profesor Kowalski.

– Nie chcę cię sprawdzać – rzekł Mike, zatrzymując mężczyznę w jego usprawiedliwieniach. – Interesuje mnie tylko to. – Położył mu przed nosem księgę i wskazał palcem na odnaleziony rysunek.

Chłopak zaczął przyglądać się starym kartkom, niezbyt przekonany. Jednak kiedy odczytał tytuł na grzbiecie, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wrócił ponownie do ryciny i brakujących stron, badając pergamin długimi palcami, ignorując przy okazji zniecierpliwienie Mike'a.

– Plemię Synjys, co? – rzucił jakby sam do siebie. – Nic nie wiem.

Mike prychnął z irytacją.

– Naprawdę, tym nikt się nie zajmuje. Z jakiegoś powodu wszystkich badaczy prześladuje pech. Te wyrwane kartki to nic nowego, większość informacji o nich zaginęła.

– Większość?

– Pozostało tylko _Tchnienie_ , zapis ich legend. Bez ostatniej strony oczywiście. Nie czytałem tego, ale na pierwszym roku to było bardzo popularne. Rozumie pan, taka tajemnica, zagadkowy lud, znikające informacje i tak dalej.

– Gdzie znajdę to tchnienie? – zapytał, mrużąc oczy.

– Nie mam pojęcia – wzruszył ramionami. – Ale niech pan zapyta jakiejś dziewczyny, w końcu _Tchnienie_ to historia o miłości.


	6. Ona

Siedział w biurze, wymęczony, jakby przez cały rok kopał ziemniaki. Bez użycia magii. Miał dosyć tych wszystkich prowadzonych przez siebie rozmów, a w ciągu poprzedniego dnia nie robił nic poza konwersowaniem ze studentkami, które niemal bez przerwy trzepotały rzęsami i robiły wszystko to, co miało go zauroczyć. Mike zapraszał je do kawiarni, chociaż cel tego spotkanie był nie zgoła odmienny od ich oczekiwań. Nie oznaczało to, że nie dostrzegał w nich piękna i nie uważał za godne spotkania w innych okolicznościach. Po prostu nie miał na to wszystko czasu.

Niestety, to poświęcenie poszło na marne, bo do tej pory nie odnalazł żadnej kobiety zainteresowanej ludem Synjys na tyle, by opowiedzieć mu o _Tchnieniu_. Koniec końców odłożył ten trop na później.

Dlatego wsadził nos w kominek i już po chwili widział niewielki i bardzo nowoczesny salon, oświetlony przez białe lampy.

Widział go niestety przez szybę. Nowoczesność.

– Halo? Jerome? – zawołał, mając nadzieję, że jego głos przebije tę irytującą barierę.

Był w tym pomieszczeniu kilka razy, ale raczej nie od strony kominka, więc jego zabudowa do tej pory mu nie przeszkadzała, nawet nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Chociaż zapewne powinien ją przewidzieć – w mieszkaniu kolegi zawsze panował nienaganny porządek. Na dywanie nie dostrzegł ani okruszka, na meblach ani najdrobniejszego odcisku tłustego palucha. Salon wyglądał po prostu sterylnie.

Dlatego Mike nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się, w jaki sposób mieszkająca tu para poradzi sobie z niemowlakiem – roznosicielem brudu.

– Jerome?! – powtórzył już o wiele głośnie, a do salonu wkroczyła kobieta, którą doskonale znał.

Mirabelle była bardzo ładna i bardzo chuda. Miała krótkie blond włosy i piękne usta, które zauroczyły jej partnera. „Wyczynia nimi cuda" mówił Jerome, dlatego głównie na nie Mike zwracał uwagę.

– Jest w pracy – powiedziała, – Jak zawsze. Aż dziwne, że go tutaj szukasz, Mike.

– Och, Mira, cześć – rzucił głupio do szyby i wtedy kobieta otworzyła szklane drzwiczki i uklęknęła na białym, puchatym dywanie.

– Jest w pracy – powtórzyła.

– Wiem… słuchaj, potrzebuję pomocy.

– Mojej? – Uniosła brwi.

– Jerome wczoraj... chyba wczoraj... miał spodnie… jakieś – od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. – A w nich do tylnej kieszeni wsadził spis książek. Mogłabyś zobaczyć? Na bank się przebrał i na bank tej kartki nie wyciągnął.

Nie powstrzymała teatralnego westchnienia, ale wyszła z salonu. Mamrotała coś pod nosem zirytowana, ale przecież nie odmówiłaby. Lubiła Mike'a…. w ogóle lubiła mężczyzn. Aż dziw, że ostatecznie związała się tylko z jednym.

Kiedyś wylądowali razem w łóżku. Wtedy jeszcze nie tworzyła z Jeromem poważnej relacji, a Mike nawet nie wiedział, że się spotykali. To był czas, kiedy Mira uprawiała seks z każdym, kto wpadł jej w oko, a Mike należał do właśnie tej grupy. Na jednym spotkaniu się skończyło i całe szczęście, bo to oszczędziło im przyszłych problemów.

Jerome o tym nie wiedział, a Mira stwierdziła, że nie powinni go uświadamiać.

Wróciła do salonu i podała Mike'owi listę, ponownie wzdychając, jakby ta misja kosztowała ją niemało wysiłku… jakby kazał jej orać pole przez godzinę.

– Była w przedniej kieszeni – rzuciła.

– Dzięki, jesteś super.

– Wiem.

– No i ten, dbaj o siebie. Teraz musisz – rzucił na pożegnanie, a Mira wytrzeszczyła zdziwiona oczy. Jednak już po chwili dotknęła dłonią podbrzusza i uśmiechnęła się tak promiennie, że Mike nie był w stanie nie życzyć jej wszystkiego, co najlepsze.

Wyciągnął nos z kominka i usiadł na własnym dywanie, o wiele brudniejszym niż ten w mieszkaniu Jeroma. W dłoni ściskał spis książek, ale jeszcze przez kilka minut napawał się radością Miry. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jakim cudem to szczęście nie wypływało z jej partnera. On sam zaczął nim prawie emanować.

Szkoda, że musiał wrócić na ziemię.

Spojrzał na pomięty pergamin, ale wypisane na nim bazgroły pozostawały dla niego nieczytelne, nawet jeśli nauczył się ich na pamięć. Dlatego stworzył własną kopię – czystą, dokładną i poukładaną.

Na wstępie wykreślił pozycje, które znał, a były kompletnie nieprzydatne. Potem zaznaczył te, które nic mu nie mówiły. Na czerwono podkreślił wszystko, co choćby pośrednio wiązało się z jakąś dziwaczną magią wschodu.

Nie było tego wiele. Zaledwie trzy pozycje wydawały się opierać na wysnutych naprędce teoriach, w dodatku tylko przy sporej dawce entuzjazmu.

Mimo to musiał zbadać cały ten zbiór, bo być może tam ukryto odpowiedź na dręczące go pytania… a nawet jeśli się mylił, wolał dowiedzieć się o tym teraz.

Spędził w salonie Helen dziesięć godzin. Doskwierał mu głód, kawa w termosie już dawno wystygła. Grupa techniczna zdążyła przyjść i pójść, a on wciąż przerzucał kartki, chłonął informacje, błagał los, żeby od ich nadmiaru nie eksplodowała mu głowa.  
Spośród stu sześćdziesięciu książek wybrał pięć, które postanowił przeczytać wnikliwie, analizując każde zdanie. Wysłał wiadomość do Jeroma, ale ten albo jeszcze jej nie dostał, albo nie uznał tematu za faszynujący.

Potrzebował w tych wszystkich książkach wspólnego mianownika, ale bez dodatkowych wskazówek nie potrafił takiego odnaleźć. Jego jedynym tropem pozostawały plemiona wschodu i tajemnicza magia, którą się zajmowali.

Słońce powoli zachodziło za chmurami, więc zabrał rzeczy, pakując do torby pięć wybranych tomów i wyszedł. Po ostatnim spotkaniu z potworem nie miał zamiaru pracować tu wieczorami.

Teleportował się do domu i tam dalej pracował.  
Po trzech godzinach wykluczył sensowność zaczytywania się w dzieła i Brada Dormeya. Zostały mu tylko trzy książki. W ciągu pięciu godzin odłożył kolejne dwie i padł ze zmęczenia.

Obudził się dopiero popołudniu, z głową na dywanie i nogą gdzieś pod szafką. Tuż koło twarzy widział wielkie, brudny but ojca. Mężczyzna siedział na jego łóżku, w spokoju przeglądając jedną z książek.

– Tato, to tajemnica śledztwa! – Mike zerwał się jak po zaklęciu rozbudzającym i wyrwał ojcu książkę z ręki. – Nie chcę, by przez niepotrzebną wiedzę coś ci groziło.

Andrew nie zareagował. W tym momencie wyglądał na zmęczonego życiem. Oparł nadgarstki na kolanach i wbił spojrzenie w syna.

– Nic mi nie jest – wyprzedził pytanie Mike. – Dostałem ważne zadanie, które muszę ogarnąć.

– Ktoś zginął? – zapytał, znając Mike'a lepiej niż on sam.

– Młoda kobieta – odpowiedział wymijająco.

– Widziałem nekrolog w Proroku.

Mike podniósł głowę i spojrzał w oczy ojca, które przeniknęły go na wskroś.

– Skoro już sobie zostałeś tym aurorem, to chyba wiesz, do czego prowadzi mieszanie życia prywatnego z pracą.

– Nie musisz mnie pouczać, ale dzięki. – Mike schował książki do torby.

Musiał przenieść się do biura. Tam nikt nie będzie mu przeszkadzał… przez jakiś czas.

– Wychodzi na to, że muszę – warknął ojciec. – Przekraczasz granicę!

– Niby jaką? – oburzył się Mike. – Tą, którą sam sobie wyznaczyłeś bez konsultacji ze mną?

– A od kiedy granice zdrowego rozsądku ustala się w konsultacji z głupcami?! Nie śpisz po nocach, nie jesz, nie spotykasz się ze znajomymi. Poświęcenie dobra rzecz, ale wiesz do czego prowadzi? Do niczego. Ta praca cię przeżuje i wypluje, a jeszcze ta sprawa… – wskazał na torbę – jest wymieszana z gównem.

– Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? Nie jesteś aurorem, nie widziałeś znanych ci osób w kałuży krwi.

– Myślisz, jak gówniarz. Lidzie umierają i będą umierali bez względu na twój płacz i lament. Pogódź się z tym, jej już nie pomożesz. Za to sobie zrujnujesz życie, na własne życzenie.

– To nie ja zamykam się w oborze z hipogryfami! – krzyknął ze złością i chociaż zabrzmiało to dziecinnie, nie zmieniłby żadnego ze słów.

Wyszedł z sypialni, trzaskając drzwiami i teleportował się do Ministerstwa Magii. Ojciec nie próbował go zatrzymać, ale to dobrze, bo w tej chwili Mike miał go po prostu dość.

Czy to tak trudno zrozumieć, że chciał wykonać swoje zadanie? Dlaczego wszyscy go posądzali o nadmierne zaangażowanie? Przecież do każdej sprawy zawsze podchodził tak samo – dawał z siebie wszystko i więcej, bo dobrze mu to wychodziło. Nawet jeśli niemal oblał testy wstępne na aurora, przez kilka lat udało mu się udowodnić skuteczność. Na tyle, na ile w tej robocie można być skutecznym, niektórych wydarzeń nie da się zatrzymać.

Z ojca wypływała nadopiekuńczość – zawsze chciał kontrolować wszystko, co Mike robił. Mimo że jego syn już dawno wkroczył w dorosłość i potrafił sam o siebie zadbać. CHCIAŁ sam o siebie zadbać.

Sprawa Helen nie była mu tak emocjonalnie bliska. Po prostu musiał wiedzieć. Dlatego poszedł pracować dalej, ignorując zmęczenie i głód.

O tej porze w Kwaterze Aurorów przebywało ledwie kilka osób. Większość opuściła biuro przez patrol, ale to akurat było mu na rękę. Usiadł w wolnym fotelu i rozłożył wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy.

– Mike Rogers – zawołał go jeden ze stażystów, o ile w przypadku aurorów w ogóle można mówić o stażu. – Mam dla ciebie wiadomość.

Młody auror sięgnął po zwitek pergaminu i od razu rozpoznał koślawe pismo Jeroma.

 _Masz złożyć raport o 7. J._

Spojrzał na zegarek. Za kwadrans minie dwudziesta, więc w zasadzie nie opłacało mu się wracać do domu. Mógł pracować do pierwszej lub drugiej, a siły zregenerować na kanapie.

 _Magia duszy_. Tego dotyczyła ostatnia z książek, ale niewiele z niej wynikało. Poza luźnym nawiązaniem do wschodnich plemion nie odnalazł kluczowych dla sprawy informacji. Zupełnie jakby to dzieło bez autora zapisano w kodzie, którego nie mógł złamać bez specjalnego klucza.

Magia duszy… dlaczego tak skupiła uwagę Helen? Co z tym wszystkim mieli wspólnego Ludzie Synjys?  
Z tą myślą poszedł o siódmej rano do szefa, trzymając po pachą gotowy raport.

– Mike? Co się dzieje? – Harry Potter przesuwał papiery na biurku, ale stracił cierpliwość i wywalił je na podłogę.

– Miałem zdać raport – wyjaśnił, patrząc, jak szef na wolnym miejscu kładzie filiżankę kawy.

– Faktycznie - rzucił po chwili namysłu i odetchnął głęboko Wyglądał na nie mniej zmęczonego niż Mike. – Już pamiętam.

Wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu i nakreślił na nim krótką notatkę, by zwinąć go w rulon i wysłać, najpewniej do kogoś z szefów Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów.

Czyli na bank wyjeżdżał.

Mike położył raport i skierował się do wyjścia, ale szef zatrzymał go gestem. Wskazał mu dłonią, by usiadł na krześle naprzeciw biurka i zaczął czytać.

W końcu, a minęła prawie wieczność, ściągnął okulary i z niezbyt sympatycznym wyrazem twarzy zaczął je przecierać o szatę. Filiżanka kawy pozostała nietknięta.

– Co o tym myślisz? – zapytał go w sposób niemal dydaktyczny, gdyby nie wyraźne zniecierpliwienie w głosie nie zepsuło całego efektu.

– Wygląda na to, że Helen Watterson pracowała nad czymś, co wiązało się z magią duszy plemion bliskiego wschodu. Próbowałem odszukać jakiegoś specjalistę w tej dziedzinie, ale ci naprawdę wartościowi siedzą tam, a reszta wie tyle, co nic.  
– Bliski wschód powiadasz? - mruknął jakby sam do siebie. – Czyli jaki jest plan?  
– Będę szperać dalej. W końcu w Anglii musi istnieć ktoś, kto ogarnia te wszystkie ludy, przynajmniej na tyle, by stworzyć dla mnie jakiś obraz. Wolałbym uniknąć profesorów z Akademii Flamela, oni albo koloryzują, żeby wyglądać, jakby wiedzieli więcej niż wiedzą naprawdę, albo ukrywają prawdę, żeby wyglądać, jakby wiedzieli mniej, niż wiedzą naprawdę.

– Błyskotliwie podsumowanie.

– Takie odniosłem wrażenie – mruknął Mike, speszony, ale na całe szczęście szef szybko sprowadził go na ziemię.

– Tak się składa, że znam jednego specjalistę od plemion bliskiego wschodu – rzekł zdecydowanie, chociaż skrzywił się przy tym okropnie. – Wolałbym nie mieszać go za bardzo w sprawę, ale… wątpię, by ktoś interesował się tym bajzlem, tak jak ona.

– Ona? Kim jest ona?

Harry Potter zamyślił się na chwilę, westchnął głośno i odpowiedział:

– Moją córką…

* * *

Słońce rozesłało wieść o południu, kiedy ledwo stojący na nogach Mike dotarł na przedmieścia Londynu. Dla odmiany nie padało, dlatego dziękował opatrzności i mógł swobodnie przechadzać się między murowanymi domkami.

Nigdy nie miał okazji odwiedzać tego miejsca, bo po co? Jako czarodziej korzystał z teleportacji i w kilka sekund przenosił się z jednego końca kraju na drugi. Spośród tylu tak ciekawych miejsc i okolic nie widział sensu na odwiedzania osiedla złożonego z kilkudziesięciu, jeśli nie kilkuset, identycznych budowli.

Zerknął jeszcze raz na zapisany na kartce adres i ruszył przed siebie.

Od rozmowy z szefem minęło już kilka godzin, a Mike dalej nie ogarnął otrzymanych informacji. Zupełnie jakby układał puzzle, nie posiadając wszystkich elementów. Jeszcze to spotkanie. Z córką szefa musiał uważać, choćby posiadała nieskończone zasoby wiedzy; tym bardziej, że dziewczyna prawdopodobnie wiedziała więcej… chociaż tak naprawdę – ile to jest „więcej"? Czy wystarczająco, żeby pomóc mu rozwiązać sprawę? Przewidywał raczej jeszcze _więcej_ zamieszania.

Zastukał do domu z numerem sto dwadzieścia trzy, identycznego jak pozostałe sto dwadzieścia dwa, wpierw przechodząc przez trawnik, taki sam jak wszystkie trawniki na przedmieściu.

Otworzyła mu kobieta oparta na lasce, pomarszczona do tego stopnia, że Mike nie mógł określić, czy naprawdę była zła, czy fałdy skóry ukształtowały taki a nie inny wyraz.

– Czego?!

Czyli to jednak mimika.

– Pani Debford? Przychodzę w odwiedziny – zaczął najmilej, jak potrafił. Nawet jeśli wyglądał przy tym jak przygłup.

– Do kogo?! – Kobieta przyjęła pozę gotowości do ataku, przez co Mike zrobił krok w tył.

– Do mnie – odpowiedziała za niego młoda dziewczyna, która nagle pojawiła się za plecami staruszki.

Była niska, drobna i piegowata, co w połączeniu z marchewkowymi włosami upodabniało ją do wiewiórki. Nawet ciemnozielone oczy błyszczały jak u szaleńca… albo nie były to oczy ciemnozielone, tylko brązowe…?

Wyglądała, jakby wróciła z pracy na polu – w czerwonych ogrodniczkach, brudnej białej koszulce, kaloszach i z czymś, co przypominało sekator. Ten dziwaczny ubiór dopełniały liczne tatuaże na prawej nodze i szyi.

Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się badawczo, marszcząc trochę za duży nos, ale zaraz uśmiechnęła się wesoło i wciągnęła Mike'a do środka, omal zwalając z nóg panią Debford.

– Idziemy na górę! – zawołała z niepokojącą ekscytacją w głosie.

– Ściągnij buty! – krzyknęła za nimi starsza kobieta.

– Nie ściągaj – rzuciła lekceważąco dziewczyna, wciąż wlokąc go za sobą jak małego chłopca, chociaż był od niej o głowę wyższy.

Weszli razem do pomieszczenia, przypominającego po części pokój schadzek, a po części sanktuarium domowe starej dewotki. Na każdym blacie rozłożono ręcznie robione serwetki, krzyżyk oraz święte obrazki. W wielu miejscach ustawiono świece, a na ścianie wisiały tanie podobizny aniołów. To wrażenie panującej świętości burzyła krwistoczerwona pościel, zasłony w kolorze wściekłego różu i unosząca się w powietrzu woń ciężkich perfum. Na puchatym dywanie leżały narzędzia, których zastosowania Mike nie chciał znać, bo wyglądały co najmniej sprośnie.

Dziewczyna nie sprawiała wrażenie przejętej tym widokiem. Nuciła pod nosem piosenkę w obcym języku, otwierając przy okazji stare, drewniane okno. Do pomieszczenia wleciało świeże powietrze, a wtedy mózg Mike'a ponownie zaczął pracować.

– Jesteś…

– Lily Potter – dokończyła za niego.

Wskoczyła jak zając na łóżko, po czym usiadła na nim po turecku. W tej pozycji wyglądała jeszcze dziwaczniej.

– Nie tak…

– Jak każdy. Bardziej przypominam matkę, ale to chyba nie będzie tematem naszego spotkania? Ojciec mi powiedział, że chciałeś pogadać o magii wschodniej, a tak się składa, że to przedmiot moich zainteresowań. – Zamilkła i złożyła usta w dziubek, tworząc jakiś śmieszny wyraz dziecinnej zadumy. Po chwili dodała, jakby sama do siebie: – Miło, że w końcu to zaakceptował…

Mike usiadł na wolnym krześle, tuż obok małego ołtarzyka świętych.

– No ale przejdźmy do rzeczy – rzuciła już głośniej. – Chcesz mnie zapytać o coś konkretnego?

– Właściwie…

– Nie masz pojęcia, o co zapytać – dokończyła za niego, wzdychając teatralnie. – To może zacznijmy od początku. Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że w twoim zadaniu chodzi o magię wschodu?

– Ofiara posiadała wielką kolekcję książek, kilka spośród nich nawiązuje właśnie do takich praktyk – rzucił, a w jego głowie zabrzmiało to żałośnie. Zapewne nie tylko w jego głowie, bo Lily prychnęła kpiąco i oparła się na łokciach.

Nie chciał mówić o powiązaniu jego dziadka ze sprawą. Tym bardziej, kiedy tego powiązania nie mógł być pewien.

– Mówisz poważnie? Moja babka uzbierała sobie serię japońskich romansów, ale to nie znaczy od razu, że jest gejszą.

– Odnalazłem też znak przywołujący pewnego potwora – kontynuował, przyjmując neutralną pozę. – To arabskie słowo _çağrı._

– Lichy trop – rzekła nieporuszona. – Zaklęcie przyzwania stosuje się w wielu krajach, chociaż w Anglii zakazano go ze sto lat temu, głównie ze względu na jego podstawę, opartą na tym samym co klątwa Imperius. Mieszanie w głowie, nacisk na podświadomość. Jeśli zwiążesz człowieka z danym znakiem, wołanie powinno go zmusić do konkretnego zachowania w konkretnych okolicznością.

– A jak ktoś nie jest człowiekiem? Można…

– Tak. Nawet sklątkę tylnowybuchową, po prostu sporo ryzykujesz.

– Na przykład co?

– Własny rozum, stabilność emocjonalną. Grzebanie w głowie nigdy nie było bezpieczne. Tak czy inaczej samo _çağrı_ o niczym nie świadczy. Musiałeś znaleźć coś więcej.

Zlustrował ją wzrokiem, doszukując się jakiejkolwiek formy fałszu. Nie miał do niej zaufania, w końcu dopiero ją poznał. Jednak odesłał go do niej szef, nie bez powodu. Czy mógł zaryzykować?

– Wiesz, dlaczego czarodzieje takim zainteresowaniem darzą wschodnie tereny? – rzuciła, pozornie obojętna. – Tam można robić po prostu wszystko, nikt tego nie kontroluje. Najpodlejsi czarnoksiężnicy rośli w siłę właśnie w zachodniej Azji i Afryce. Jeśli twój trop to tylko słowo i kilka książek, niewiele osiągniesz. Krąg zainteresowań tamtejszych ludzi przekracza twoje wyobrażenia.

– Jakieś…

– Wszystko – przerwała mu po raz kolejny, co Mike skwitował uniesieniem brwi. – Od hodowania hybryd smoków, przez produkcję najwymyślniejszych trucizn aż do zaklęć na wydłużenie rzęs. Łatwo ukryć się w piaskach pustyni, tym bardziej jeśli tamtejsze ministerstwo ma wszystko gdzieś. Wrzuć do tego rondla jeszcze pozostałości pradawnych plemion, plujących na wszelkie pakty i konwencje, a wyjdzie ci prawdziwy gulasz rozmaitości.

– A czym ty się konkretnie zajmujesz? – nie potrafił powstrzymać tego pytania.

– Nie twoja sprawa.

Westchnął ciężko, przeczesując dłonią ciemne włosy. Był zmęczony tą rozmową, a nawet jej dobrze nie zaczął.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni złożoną rycinę ze znalezionej w bibliotece księgi. Nie miał prawa jej wyrywać, ale skoro prawie wszystkie informacje o plemieniu i tak usunięto, ta drobna zmiana nie mogła wywołać wielkiego oburzenia.

– Poznajesz to? – Podał jej kartkę, wskazując na nakreślonych na niej ludzi.

– Tak – rzuciła z kąśliwym uśmiechem. – Chodziliśmy razem do szkoły.

– …

– Skąd to masz? – Nie dała mu czasu na wymyślenia riposty. Wyrwała rysunek z jego dłoni i przytknęła go do twarzy.

– Księga plemion. Poza tym usunięto z niej wszystkie kartki, a dotyczyły ludu…

Przerwał mu jej głośny śmiech. Lily zakryła dłonią usta, ale irytujący chichot i tak wypełnił pomieszczenie. Trwało to więcej niż chwilę, jakby jego wypowiedź naprawdę szczerze ją rozbawiła.

– Jeśli dotyczyły Dzieci Synjys, to masz przesrane.

Nie dostrzegł w tym nic zabawnego.

– Zaczekaj. – Nagle jakby spoważniała. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że szukałeś jakiś informacji o magii wschodu, niczego konkretnego, i ot tak trafiłeś na księgę z ryciną plemienia, o którym nic nie wiesz i tak sobie uznałeś, że to dotyczy twojej sprawy?

Nie odpowiedział. Wszystkie powiązania, które odnalazł, nie opierały się na twardym fundamencie. To były bardziej poszlaki, w dodatku liche i Mike doskonale to wiedział.

Pozostało mu jedynie wzruszyć ramionami.

– Wiesz coś o tych… – próbował zmienić temat.

– Synjys? Oczywiście, że nie. Nad nimi ciąży jakaś klątwa. Doprawdy klątwa brzmi kusząco, ale kto przy tym grzebie, zaraz traci zainteresowanie. Prawdopodobnie, jeśli wychylisz nos, również w tajemniczych okolicznościach zrezygnujesz.

– Nie chcę wnikać w jakieś plemiona, to poza kręgiem MOICH zainteresowań. Zresztą, wątpię by w sprawie naprawdę o to chodziło. Zakładam prędzej inspirację.

– O Synjys nic nie znajdziesz. Nie istnieje nawet dowód na to, że w ogóle chodzili po ziemi. Ostała się po nich jedynie legenda.

– Tchnienie. Bajka o miłości.

– Nie nazwałabym tego romansem – prychnęła, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – To typowa historia oparta na zwyczajach tamtejszych ludzi. Aranżowane małżeństwo, polityka osadnicza, zakazane praktyki. Szczęśliwego zakończenia nie widać, ale to pierwszy pisany przekaz o...– zamilkła. Na jej twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie, jakby właśnie dotarła do niej myśl, która ją przerażała i fascynowała jednocześnie. Oczy stały się jakby puste, nieobecne, a twarz skamieniała, utrzymując przez kolejne minuty ten sam, niejednoznaczny wyraz.

– Przekaz o czym? – zapytał w końcu, ukrywając zniecierpliwienie.

Przez długą, o wiele za długą, chwilę nie odpowiadała. Mruczała coś do samej siebie, czego Mike nie rozumiał. Miał ochotę złapać ją za ramiona i potrząsnąć, ale ryzyko wypowiedzenia z pracy było zbyt wielkie.

– Mike – rzekła w końcu, o wiele ciszej niż do tej pory. – Czy ty słyszałeś może o horkruksach?


	7. Zakazane praktyki

– O czym?

Mike nie miał zamiaru okazywać jej kompletnego niezrozumienia, ale naprawdę – o czym ona bredziła?

– Horkruksy to jedna z form rozszczepiania duszy – wyjaśniła, a tak naprawdę zamieszała jeszcze bardziej. – Jedna z wielu i jednocześnie jedyna praktykowana w Anglii. Praktykowana… to za dużo powiedziane. W końcu to chyba najbardziej obrzydliwy przykład czarnej magii. Wyobraź sobie człowieka, który wyrywa z siebie fragment duszy i zamyka w cennych przedmiotach. Żeby się go pozbyć, musisz odnaleźć i unicestwić wszystkie jego części. A zniszczenie horkurksa jest o wiele trudniejsze niż zabicie człowieka, bo strzeże go czarna magia.

Wyciągnął z torby książkę o tytule „Magia duszy". Nie zdążył jej dokładnie przeczytać, ale nie widział tam żadnej wzmianki o horkruksach. Mimo wszystko podał ją Lily.

– Ale to tylko jedna z form rozszczepiania, tak?

– Na pewno. – Przyglądała się okładce, marszcząc brwi, ale kontynuowała. – Eksperymentowanie na duszy to zakazane praktyki, ale przecież nieznane kusi, nie? Historia z Tchnienia pokazuje, jak kobieta umartwia chorą część duszy i ją wyrywa, a potem sprawia, że ta dziura zaczyna się łatać. Jednak to tylko legenda. W realnym świecie duszy nie da się odbudować. Jej rozszczepienie to wieczna rana, którą leczy tylko ponowne połączenie, o ile w ogóle jest możliwe. Tyle wiem, reszta to snucie teorii. Dlatego… tak, prawdopodobnie horkruksy są jednym z kilku sposobów, powiedziałabym nawet, że reliktem przeszłości.

– Widziałaś kiedyś takie coś?

Przyglądała mu się przez dłuższą chwilę i tym razem nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, by ją popędzać.

– Ze wspomnień obcych osób. Myślodsiewnia to mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

– Czyli wiesz, jak wygląda taka… hm… dusza? Przed zamknięciem jej w tym… naczyniu?

– Pytasz, czy przypomina swojego właściciela – rzuciła, ale nie czekała na potwierdzenie. – I tak i nie. Dusza powinna przyjąć kształt tego, w czym się ją umieszcza. Trochę jakby łączyła się z otoczeniem, zachowując jakieś cechy źródła. Nie myśl sobie, że skoro jesteś brunetem, to twoja dusza po wyrwaniu będzie miała to samo upierzenie. Każda jest inna i każda może wyglądać inaczej… ale każda jest niebezpieczna. Pozbawiona _ciała_ , na które składa się również mózg, staje się niszczycielska, działa instynktownie.

– Na ciele Helen uzdrowiciel odnalazł ślady uszkodzeń w przepływie magii – rzucił, chociaż nie powinien. Tożsamość ofiary miał zachować w tajemnicy. – Czy ona…

Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, co zrobiła i jaki widziała w tym cel.

Pozostał mu jeszcze jeden fragment obrazka, nie pasujący do niczego. Istny absurd.

– Po co miałaby wzywać fragment własnej duszy do studni, gdzie ukryła kilkuletnie dziecko? – zapytał w zasadzie sam siebie, ale odpowiedziała mu Lily.

– Może chciała się w nim zaszczepić?

Podniósł gwałtownie głowę, patrząc w jej oczy o nieokreślonej barwie. Dostrzegł w nich dziwy rodzaj obojętności, jakby ich odkrycie wcale jej nie poruszyło.

– W człowieku? W dziecku? – wyjąkał.

– To możliwe. Chociaż ryzykowne. Dusza przyjmuje kształt tego, w czym się znajduje, pamiętasz? Tylko im starszy organizm, tym większe ryzyko „odrzucenia". To jak z przeszczepem organu, musi wystąpić jakaś zgodność, w tym wypadku dotyczy to sfery psychicznej. Silna psychika zapanuje nad obcą duszą, słaba się jej podporządkuje w ten czy inny sposób. Tylko to znowu tylko snucie teorii.

– Po co? Co niby da podzielenie swojej duszy i włożenie jej do kogoś innego?

– Zapominasz, że eksperymenty wykonuje się dla samej idei odkrywania. Ludzie poświęcają życie dla nazwania pierwiastków, uwarzenie eliksirów, które nigdy nikomu się nie przydadzą. Chodzi o zaspokojenie własnej ciekawości. Ta cała… Helen? Nie musiała dostrzegać w tym żadnych korzyści, chociaż prawdopodobnie je widziała. Dusza jest nieśmiertelna, więc jej zamknięcie w drugim ciele daje jakby nowe życie. Do tego dołóż jeszcze dodatkową parę oczu, inne umiejętności i wszystko to, czego nie wiemy. Na twoim miejscu jednak zastanowiłabym się nad czymś innym. Ona z pewnością na rozszczepienie duszy nie wpadła sama, szczególnie jeśli inspirowała się Tchnieniem. Ktoś musiał za nią stać.

– Być może ten, kto ją zabił.

* * *

Jerom siedział pochylony nad stertą papierów, które zdobiły jego i tak niezbyt czyste biurko. Drapał się po nosie, nie dostrzegając siadającego na krześle Mike'a. Było to miejsce wyznaczone dla innego aurora, Jamesa Pottera, który zaglądał tam od święta. Dlatego wielu uznawało to za szczyt niesprawiedliwości, że Jerome otrzymał w prezencie dwa razy więcej przestrzeni niż wszyscy.

W czasie kiedy Mike badał trop wokół dzielenia duszy, on dokładnie sprawdzał historię Helen. Pytał sąsiadów, zaglądał do szkoły, grzebał w dokumentach. Niestety, nie dowiedział się tego, czego chciał. Badanie życia tej kobiety okazało się o wiele trudniejsze niż dojście do jej zainteresowań. Przede wszystkim na pierwszy rzut oka nie przydarzyło się jej nic ciekawego na tyle, by się temu przyjrzeć i dotrzeć „głębiej".

W wieku dziesięciu lat wyprowadziła się w okolice zamieszkania Mike'a Rogersa, jako czarownica trafiła do Hogwartu, tam osiągała przyzwoite stopnie. Nie nawiązywała dziwnych relacji, nie rzucała się w oczy. Dopiero po siedemnastych urodzinach kierunek jej życia zmienił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Rzuciła szkołę, zniknęła z rodzinnego domu. Jej rodzice zmarli rok później, rodzeństwa ani kuzynostwa nie posiadała.  
W Hogsmeade zamieszkała dwa lata później, już z chłopcem wołającym do niej „mamo". Ojca nigdy nikt nie widział.

Helen z nikim nie nawiązała przyjaźni. Posiadała sporo znajomych, ale te relacje pozostawały na etapie rozmów o pogodzie i planów na obiad.

– W całym tym nudziarstwie ciekawy jesteś tylko TY – powiedział znienacka Jerome, wskazując palcem na siedzącego obok aurora.

– Dzięki? – Mike nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować, więc postanowił nie wnikać.

Jerome wręcz przeciwnie.

– Helen Waterson nigdy nie łaziła po domach, a do ciebie przychodziła o wiele za często.

– Zapraszałem ją o wiele za często, może byłem jakimś przelotnym zainteresowaniem?

– Nie rozumiesz mnie, Mike. – Jerome zaczął słodzić już od dawna zimną kawę, wrzucając do niej pięć kostek cukru. – Ja chcę zapytać… czy ty w ogóle widziałeś jej rodziców?

Mike znieruchomiał, zbity z tropu.

Próbował sobie przypomnieć rodzinę Helen, ale ta jakby została wymazana z jego pamięci. Rodzice na pewno z nią mieszkali, na pewno do nich wracała, ale tak naprawdę Mike nigdy z nimi nie rozmawiał.

Czy to możliwe…?

– Prawdopodobnie Helen Waterson związała się z jakąś sektą na długo przed śmiercią. Nie wiem, co to za grupa, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie była taka święta, jak się wydawało. To tylko teoria, ale jej przeprowadzka sześć lat temu mogła być próbą ucieczki. – Jerom napił się kawy i usiadł. – Tylko, że Helen nie ukryła się. Nie zmieniła wyglądu ani imienia.

– Uciekła tak, żeby nikt nie wiedział, że w ogóle ucieka – wtrącił Mike. – To możliwe. Pasuje do tego, czego ja się dowiedziałem.

Jerome podniósł głowę i oparł brodę na łokciu. Czekał.  
Dlatego Mike mu opowiedział wszystko, co odnalazł w bibliotece na temat ludu Synjys i zakazanych praktykach, o których opowiedziała mu Lily Potter. Jerome nie wyglądał na zatrwożonego pomysłami na dzielenie duszy, ale zmarszczył nos, jakby ktoś wrzucił mu do kawy końskie łajno.

– Najgorsze jest to, że szef wyjechał za granicę i nie ma nawet opcji, by przyspieszyć pozwolenie do przeszukania starego domu Helen – skomentował. – Próbowałem interweniować w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa, ale te stare urzędasy rzuciły mi w twarz kolejnymi papierami.

– Fantastycznie. Kocham ich.

– Jak każdy tutaj. Najchętniej by wysadzili Pottera ze stołka, żeby praca im nie zaburzała picia kawy, ale lud go kocha. To nasze szczęście, nie chcę nawet sobie wyobrażać, co będzie, jak stary pójdzie na emeryturę.

– Pójdę tam – rzucił Mike, wstając tak gwałtownie, że Jerome rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie. – Spróbuję pogadać z ministrem.

– Nie bądź głupi.

– Nic nie szkodzi spróbować… i tak jest coś, o co chciałbym zapytać Norintona.

Jerome westchnął głośno.

– Jak chcesz. W razie czego będę ci krył tyłek.

– Wiem.

Pożegnali się i każdy ruszył w swoją stronę. Mike skierował się wprost do miejsca, gdzie spodziewał się spotkać zastępcę Ministra Magii.

To nie tak, że nigdy z nim nie rozmawiał. Z jakiegoś powodu Samuel Norinton darzył go sympatią, nawet jeśli nieuzasadnioną. Dlatego zdarzało im się wymieniać niezbyt fascynujące zdania, raz nawet Mike pił z nim kawę. To jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że ich relacja nie osiągnęła poziomu, w którym młody auror mógł prosić ministra o przysługę. Poza tym – to nie o przysługę tutaj chodziło.

„Nie mam pojęcia, kto wydał rozkaz, ale wykonał go Samuel Norinton".

Te słowa wciąż dźwięczały w jego głowie. Nie miał za grosz zaufania do polityków… a politykom, którzy kiedyś pracowali jako łowcy czarnoksiężników nie ufał tym bardziej.

Jeśli minister spalił dom jego dziadka, to jego aktualne podejście do Mike'a wyglądało co najmniej ironicznie.

Spojrzał na zegarek. O tej porze Samuel Norinton zaglądał do starej herbaciarni, gdzie zawsze zamawiał to samo – czarną kawę i jabłecznik. Z tego akurat śmiała się połowa biura – facet wybierał się do miejsca, gdzie parzyli dobrą herbatę i zamawiał kawę, która smakowała jak szczyny. Do swojego biura kazał przysłać ponoć doskonały ekspres, ale ani razu z niego nie skorzystał – w przeciwieństwie do jego sekretarki.

Dlatego właśnie do herbaciarni udał się Mike. Rzadko tam zaglądał, ale nie nigdy, więc zawsze miał jakiś pretekst.

Było to przytulne miejsce, pełne wygodnych foteli, w których drzemali urzędnicy ministerstwa. W powietrzu unosił się zapach pomarańczy, a między stolikami krzątały się przyzwoicie ubrane kelnerki.

Zajął miejsce przy wejściu, zamówił miętę z cytryną i czekał. Siedział tak dobre pół godziny, nim Samuel Norinton wkroczył do herbaciarni z tym samym co zawsze przyjaznym wyrazem twarzy. Kiwnął głową Mike'owi i przeszedł przez salę, by zatrzymać się przy samym barze. Tam rozpoczął żywą pogawędką z właścicielką, oferując jej kilka zabawnych anegdot i całą masę komplementów. Ten nieśmiały i bardzo zachowawczy flirt trwał nie więcej niż kwadrans. Minister odebrał zapakowaną w tekturowe pudełko kawę i wyszedł, a jego śladem podążył Mike.

Śledzenie nie było jednak rozsądnym posunięciem.

– Panie ministrze – zawołał, licząc, że jego słowa zwrócą uwagę tylko Norintona.

Minister odwrócił się razem z kilkoma innymi osobami, wyraźnie zakłopotany, a Mike zaklął w duchu.

– Przepraszam, wiem, że nie wypada…

– Coś się stało, Mike? – zapytał Norinton, obdarzając go jednym ze swoich łaskawych uśmiechów, przeznaczonym dla bałwanów z nizin społecznych.

– Właściwie to tak – odrzekł już pewniej, bo jeśli miał skłonić ministra do rozmowy, nie mógł wyglądać jak zagubiony młokos.

Norinton słuchał, udając zainteresowanie.

– Jest coś, o czym chciałbym porozmawiać. To delikatna sprawa, właściwie... – wyjaśnił, a wypowiedziane słowa czuł w ustach jak wymiociny. – Nie zawracałbym panu głowy, ale to naprawdę…

– Skoro to takie ważne, zapraszam do mojego gabinetu. Mam spotkanie za kwadrans, do tego czasu jestem do twojej dyspozycji – mówił bardzo sympatycznie, ale jego brew drgała w geście irytacji.

Niemal wycofał swoją prośbę. Być może nawet by tego dokonał, ale minister ruszył do swojego biura, więc poszedł za nim, karcąc się w duchu za słaby charakter.

– Jak ci się pracuje w biurze aurorów? – zagadał Norinton, popijając kawę. Skrzywił się po pierwszym łyku, ale jego twarz zaraz przybrała standardowy wyraz.

Mike dorównał mu kroku, próbując wyglądać najmniej sztywno, jak się da.

– To wyjątkowa praca – odpowiedział. – Mało takich, gdzie można robić coś intrygującego i pożytecznego jednocześnie. Coś dobrego.

Norinton kiwnął głową, niezbyt zainteresowany.

– Cały czas myślę... – przerwał w połowie, nie chcą wyrzucać z siebie potoku niepotrzebnych słów. – Nigdy panu nie podziękowałem.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał westchnienie. Nic więcej.

Miał nadzieję, że nie przekroczył jakiejś niewidzialnej granicy, zmowy milczenia, bo przecież nikt nie wiedział, jak bardzo Norinton wpłynął na wyniki egzaminów wstępnych.

Każdy krok powodował coraz większe zdenerwowanie, a Mike niemal się zaśmiał. Potrafił zachować zimną krew na najtrudniejszych misjach, a ostatnio zachowywał się jak szczyl na sumach.

W milczeniu dotarli do biura ministra. Przeszli obok sekretarki i wkroczyli do przestronnego pomieszczenia, gdzie urzędował Norinton.

Gabinet wcale nie wyglądał tak bogato, jak przypuszczał Mike. W porównaniu do innych pracowników na wysokich stanowiskach, minister urządził się nader skromnie. Przy nim nawet Harry Potter wydawał się rozrzutny, chociaż z drugiej strony – jego biuro urządziła Eve, bo przecież szef „nie ma czasu na takie pierdoły".

Tutaj znajdował się komplet starych mebli, wysłużonych przez lata użytkowania. Uchwyty od szafy dawno odpadły, a porysowany stół konferencyjny chwiał się na wyblakłych nogach. Na komodzie stało puste pudełko po czekoladowej żabie, resztę powierzchni zajmowały papiery. Naprawdę, sterty dokumentów czekały wszędzie – w szufladzie, na dywaniku pod ścianą, pod sufitem, tańcząc wokół łysej żarówki, w kartonach blokując dostęp do skórzanego fotela. Wszędzie.

Samuel Norinton usiadł na wolnym krześle, stawiając przed sobą kubek z kawą i ciasto.

– Nie obrazisz się, jeśli zjem? – zapytał minister zmęczonym głosem. Nie czekał jednak na odpowiedź, tylko od razu zabrał się za smakowity kawałek jabłecznika, na widok którego Mike poczuł głód.

– Prowadzę teraz sprawę – wypalił. – Umarła kobieta, szukamy sprawców. Żeby to zrobić, potrzebny nam nakaz przeszukania. Procedura jest bardzo przewlekła, a tutaj czas gra ogromną rolę. Gdyby Harry Potter nie wyjechał, pewnie… ale go nie ma, a Departament wzrusza ramionami.

– Chcesz, żebym ci podpisał pozwolenie poza procedurą? – wymamlał z pełnymi ustami. – Bez poparcia szefa biura aurorów i zgody weryfikatora z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa?

– W zasadzie to tak – odparł szczerze Mike.

– Ech, Mike. – Norinton pochylił się nad ciastem i wpakował do ust kolejny kawałek. – Tego nie mogę dla ciebie zrobić. Chciałbym, ale jesteś młodym aurorem. Nie wyjaśniłbym tego przed ministrem magii.

Mike usiadł naprzeciw niego, przeczesując włosy.

– Warto chociaż spróbować – rzucił, udając swobodę, której nie czuł od dobrych kilku tygodni. – Ale to nie dlatego tutaj jestem.

Norinton podniósł głowę, tym razem nawiązując z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Być może poruszyła nim zmiana tonu, którym zwracał się do niego Mike… albo po prostu jak zwykle udawał.

– Dowiedziałem się o pewnej sprawie sprzed lat, bardzo starej. Chodzi o Doriana Rogersa.

Tym razem przez twarz ministra przeszedł cień, ledwie widoczny. Zacisnął palce na plastikowym widelczyku, a nad brwią pojawiła się zmarszczka.

– Był pan jego przełożonym, jeszcze w biurze aurorów. Zanim go wyrzucono z pracy.

Oczekiwał potaknięcia, ale Norinton jedynie wbijał w niego spojrzenie, dokładnie analizując każde słowo.

– Wiedziałem o tym od dawna, ale myślałem, że to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Przecież ktoś musiał być jego przełożonym – kontynuował o wiele poważniej. – Tylko, że ostatnio dowiedziałem się o sprawie, którą prowadził przed śmiercią. Może pan powie mi coś więcej.

Norinton odetchnął głośno i oparł się o tył krzesła, kładąc łokcie na stole.

– Mike, wybacz mi, ale nie pamiętam, czym zajmował się Dorian Rogers. To prawda, że pracował w moim departamencie, ale miałem wtedy pod sobą wielu aurorów. Nie potrafiłbym wymienić własnych dochodzeń, które sam prowadziłam. Naprawdę…

– Kłamie pan – wypalił i zacisnął zęby, żeby nie wypowiedzieć słów, których mógłby potem żałować. Po chwili jednak zebrał się w sobie. – Nikt by nie zapomniał sprawy, w której ginie jeden z byłych aurorów. Tym bardziej takiej, w której otrzymuje się rozkaz spalenia jego domu.

Plastikowa łyżeczka wylądowała na stole, przełamana w połowie.

Norinton wstał gwałtownie, a krzesło przewróciło się za jego plecami na ziemię. Z niespotykaną jak na siebie złością ruszył do drzwi i otworzył je, a wtedy Mike był pewien, że minister go wyrzuci. Jednak ten wyszedł sam i zwrócił się do swojej sekretarki.

– Przełóż moje spotkanie, niech nikt nam nie przeszkadza.

Trzasnął drzwiami i wrócił do stołu. Odsunął krzesło na bok i uderzył pięściami w blat.

– Masz rację, Mike. Nikt nie zapomina takiej sprawy. Ja też nie. Nie zapomniałem i wyciągnąłem z niej wnioski. Takie, że życie aurora nie jest nic warte, że nikt się twoich nędznym losem nie przejmie. Chcesz wiedzieć, czym się zajmował Dorian Rogers?

Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał Mike'owi prosto w oczy.

– Nie. Mam. Pojęcia.

Teraz to Mike wstał, nie ukrywając już irytacji.  
Być może ten wyraz młodzieńczego oburzenia zrobił na nim wrażenie, bo Norinton przetarł dłonią twarz i podszedł już o wiele spokojniej do szafki, na której stała karafka z wodą.

– Dorian to był jeden z tych aurorów, który zawsze robił, co mu się rzewnie podobało. Nie lubiłem go, bo nikt go nie lubił, ale jego skuteczność kazała mi trzymać język za zębami. Składał raporty na czas, a że nigdy w nich nie ujawniał swoich prawdziwych zamiarów, trudno.

Nalał do dwóch szklanek wody, jedną z nich podał Mike'owi.

– Nawet mnie nie obchodziło, co on tam naprawdę robił, skoro wypełniał cele w Azkabanie. Tym bardziej, że wiek też niespecjalnie nas różnił. Po prostu on nie podobał się wysokim urzędnikom, z tym swoim wiecznym skwaszeniem i świętej wierze w bzdury.

– A jednak to on jako jedyny próbował udowodnić niewinność Syriusza Blacka – wtrącił Mike. – Czyli to wiara nie tylko w bzdury.

– Jeszcze się wtedy nie urodziłeś, chłopcze, nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Dorian nie obstawiał za niewinnością Blacka z logicznych pobudek; nawet jeśli jakieś rozsądne argumenty miał, to z nikim się nimi nie dzielił. Liczył, że po raz kolejny ludzie zawierzą mu na słowo, ale tutaj to nie miało racji bytu. Black to była sprawa publiczna, a jego winę potwierdzali wszyscy. Słowo jednego zadufanego aurora nie mogło nikogo uwolnić, ale to nie ta sprawa zakończyła jego karierę w biurze. Dorian robił coś poza pracą, zaniedbywał obowiązki, dlatego dostał wypowiedzenie. Kilka miesięcy później odnaleziono go martwego w jego domu, popełnił samobójstwo… i nic dziwnego, stracił wszystko. Żona go zostawiła, w biurze o nim zapomnieli, a jego śledztwo doprowadziło go donikąd. Widziałem ten dom, wypełniały go bezsensowne wskazówki, podejrzewam, że pod koniec życia Dorian stracił rozum.

Zamilkł i napił się wody.

– Mimo to, kiedy dostałem rozkaz spalenia całego wnętrza, odmówiłem. Żaden szanujący siebie auror nie niszczy śladów, dopóki ich nie zbada, nawet jeśli zostawił je szaleniec…ale wyciągnęli na mnie wszystkie brudy, więc dotarło do mnie, że to wszystko nie jest tego warte. Jesteś młody, możesz doszukiwać się w tym drugiego dna, ale prawda wygląda tak – dom Rogersa spalono, bo z tymi rozrysowanymi czarnomagicznymi formułami godził w porządek magicznego świata. Wtedy robiono naprawdę wiele durnych rzeczy.

– Kto wydał ten rozkaz? – zapytał Mike, o wiele spokojniej, chociaż krew się w nim gotowała.

– Szef biura aurorów, z polecenia prawdopodobnie ministra magii. Korneliusz Knot był tchórzem, równie dobrze mógł nim manipulować były Śmierciożerca.

– Rozumiem – powiedział cicho. Stracił ochotę na dalszą rozmowę, chociaż tak naprawdę niewiele się dowiedział. Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi.

– Mike, nie jestem z tego dumny. Nie chciałem poświęcić się dla sprawy, jak zrobił to twój dziadek… ale wtedy, gdy cię zobaczyłem… pomyślałem, że powinienem zrobić chociaż to. Wiedziałem, że kiedyś mnie o to zapytasz, ale błagam cię: zostaw przeszłość za sobą. Ona ciebie nie dotyczy.

– Myli się pan – rzekł Mike, patrząc na wyjście. – Moje aktualne zadanie w biurze dotyczy głównie przeszłości.

– Chodzi ci o śmierć Helen Waterson?

Mike odwrócił się, zaskoczony, ale minister już na niego nie patrzył.

– Skąd…?

– Doskonale wiem, co się dzieje w biurze aurorów. Być może już nie jestem jednym z nich, ale to nie znaczy, że zapomniałem. – Pochylił się nad biurkiem i zaczął notować coś na pergaminie. Po chwili podał to Mike'owi. – Przekaż tę wiadomość szefowej Departementu Przestrzegania Prawa. Nie zrobię nic poza procedurą, ale mogę znacząco ją przyspieszyć. – Widząc pytające spojrzenie Mike'a, dodał: – Pozwolenie na przeszukane dostaniesz jeszcze dziś przed końcem dnia.


	8. Dom z zapałek

Po nieco dłuższej przerwie przedstawiam kolejny rozdział Dziewczyny z porcelany. Myślę, że sporo się dzieje, ale samą ocenę pozostawiam oczywiście Wam ; )

Miłego czytania

* * *

Chodził w te i z powrotem po długim korytarzu, czekając na informacje od młodej urzędniczki o jasnych włosach i wyniosłym spojrzeniu. Spędził na oczekiwaniu cały dzień, ale był przekonany, że depcząc pod drzwiami szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa osiągnie więcej niż podczas siedzenia w biurze.

Nigdy nie odwiedził Helen w jej domu rodzinnym. Może Jerome nie mylił się i tak naprawdę poza nią nikt tam nie mieszkał. Jakie tajemnice skryła w tej niewielkiej budowli? Czy w ogóle jakieś?

Prychnął zdenerwowany.

To oczywiste, że coś tam ukryła. Nie bez powodu budynek wciąż tam stał, nieodwiedzany przez nikogo. Zresztą, nie da się żyć i nie zostawić po sobie żadnych śladów. Nawet w Hogsmeade pokaźna kolekcja książek, tak niepozorna, doprowadziła go do praktyk rozszczepienia duszy.

Jako nastolatka Helen pewnie działała mniej ostrożnie, przynajmniej na to liczył. Tylko… co właściwie spodziewał się znaleźć?

Nawet nie wiedział. Jeśli jednak wpadnie na choćby najmniejszy trop…

Dlaczego to tak długo trwa?

Niecierpliwił się i chociaż wiedział, że to bez sensu, nie potrafił usiedzieć w jednym miejscu. Ta rozsądna część niego przypominała, że jeden dzień nic nie zmieniał. Mimo to miał złe przeczucia.

Po co w ogóle czekał na to pozwolenie! Co by mu zrobili, gdyby przeszukał miejsce wcześniej?

„Wywaliliby cię z roboty" odpowiedział sobie i westchnął.  
Spojrzał na zegarek. Zbliżała się szósta, całe ministerstwo powoli pustoszało i na stanowiskach zostali tylko wmanewrowani w pracę zmianową.

Poczeka jeszcze kwadrans, z czystego szacunku do Norintona. Jeśli zaraz nie dadzą mu tego cholernego pozwolenia, oleje to.

„Jakbym to pierwszy raz włamywał się do mieszkań" zaśmiał się w duchu.

… dobra. Nigdy jeszcze tego nie robił, ale musi być ten pierwszy raz.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował do wyjścia, kiedy na korytarz wyszła młoda urzędniczka, z tym samym niechętnym wyrazem twarzy, co kilka godzin wcześniej.

– Proszę – podała mu kopertę, a Mike rozerwał ją pospiesznie, wyciągając świeżutkie pozwolenie. No wreszcie.

Spojrzał na dziewczynę, która uniosła brew z pogardą. Miał ochotę ją pocałować, ale na całe szczęście wychowanie w społeczeństwie go powstrzymało.

– Dzięki – powiedział i pobiegł do punktu teleportacyjnego, gdzie mógł się przenieść prosto do doskonale znanej mu miejscowości.

Zamiast na rodzinne podwórze, udał się na polanę – w połowie drogi między domem jego i Helen.

Jednak to nie zieleń i zapach natury go przywitały.

 _Coś jest nie tak._

Wiedział to, jeszcze zanim cokolwiek zobaczył. Dom Helen wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak w dniu, w którym zobaczył go po raz pierwszy.

Z drugiej strony jego uwagę przykuła żółta plamka. Ta plamka z każdą chwilą stawała się coraz większa, a on stał, jak sparaliżowany, aż do jego uszu dotarł paniczny krzyk hipogryfów.

Serca waliło mu jak młotem. Mimo to teleportował się ponownie – do domu, w samo centrum szalejącego ognia.

W kilka sekund jego szata zapaliła się jak polana olejem, a jego skórę pokryły pęcherze. Rzucił na siebie zaklęcia chroniące przed płomieniami, ale w tych warunkach na niewiele się to zdało. Tyle, że chociaż zagłuszyło ból.  
Do głównego budynku nie miał szans się dostać. Cała konstrukcja rozpadała się na kawałki, jakby wszystko zbudowano ze zużytych zapałek. Mike mógł tylko błagać los, żeby w środku nie było ojca.

Kątem oka dostrzegł otwarte drzwi od szopy, więc pobiegł w tamtą stronę.

W środku poczuł swąd powoli zapalającego się drewna i siana ale zdążył przebiec obok pustych boksów. Znalazł się w przedsionku piekła, budynek zaczęły otaczać jasne płomienie, jakby chciały połknąć go w całości.  
Zanim dotarł na koniec szopy, sucha trawa zajęła się ogniem. Przeskoczył przez kłodę, ale to nie uchroniło go przed upadkiem. Uderzył kolanami w twardy grunt i syknął z bólu.

– Tato! – Jego krzyk zagłuszył dym, powoli odbierający mu świadomość, ale nie poddał się. – TATO!

Znalazł go w ostatnim boksie – klęczącego na ziemi, pochylonego nad ciałem martwego hipogryfa.

Mike złapał go za ramię, ale mężczyzna nie zareagował. Nie odrywał spojrzenia od magicznego stworzenia, które nie zdołało uciec przed żarem.

– Myślałem, że niczego nie przeoczyłem – bełkotał, kiedy Mike szarpał go za ręce.

– Tato, uciekajmy stąd, błagam – wysapał, nim zadławił się głośnym kaszlem.

Dopiero ten dźwięk zwrócił uwagę ojca. Mężczyzna wstał gwałtownie i puścił się biegiem do wyjścia, a za nim ruszył Mike.

Razem wydostali się z płonącego budynku, nie zważając na oparzenia, które rozrastały się na ich ciałach.  
Mike rzucił zaklęcia granicy, które zatrzymywało niebezpieczne języki ognia, a ojciec gasił je wodą, chociaż ledwo trzymał się na nogach. W ten sposób zdołali opóźnić rozprzestrzenienie się pożaru na okoliczne lasy, na jego całkowite unicestwienie nie mieli szans. Tym bardziej, że Andrew Rogers z trudem oddychał, a jego czary z każdą sekundą słabły.  
Pomoc z Ministerstwa Magii nadeszła lada chwila, ale tak bardzo za późno.

Młody auror zobaczył, jak czarodzieje biegają wokół tego, co zostało z jego domu. Jednak ogień pokrył sąsiednie pola i miejsce, które miał przeszukać Mike.

– Wy skurwysyny – powtarzał Andrew, a Mike potrafił tylko się śmiać, bo w tej chwili stracił nie tylko własny kąt, ale i najważniejszy trop w sprawie morderstwa Helen.

* * *

W Szpitalu św. Munga jak zwykle panował chaos, bo kto by zapanował nad ofiarami źle użytych zaklęć albo paskudnych klątw, których skutki znały tylko szuje, najczęściej z zasznurowanymi ustami. W takich warunkach łatwiej zwariować niż wyzdrowieć, chyba że ktoś znajdował się w takim stanie, że świat dookoła niego mu zobojętniał. Taka osoba najczęściej siedziała nieruchoma jak posąg, ewentualnie kiwając się w przód i tył, czasami mrucząc coś pod nosem.

W takim towarzystwie, między czasowymi szaleńcami, siedział Mike, z zabandażowaną ręką, sącząc antidotum oczyszczające. Podobnie jak oni walczył z demonami we własnej głowie, chociaż sprawiał wrażenie twardo stąpającego po ziemi.

Już przyjął porządną dawkę różnych eliksirów, czekał tylko na wypis… którego sam zażądał, bo uzdrowiciele chcieli go zatrzymać na dobę na oddziale. Z jakiegoś powodu nie znosił szpitali, czego nie potrafił uzasadnić. Ta niechęć ujawniała się tylko, kiedy próbowali go położyć na pogrążonej w bieli sali.

Teraz zresztą miał inne zmartwienia – stan jego ojca przedstawiał się o wiele gorzej. Andrew za dużo czasu spędził w dymie, który niemal zniszczył jego płuca. Ta heroiczna walka o życie hipogryfów rzuciła go na łóżko szpitalne na kilka tygodni, ale to i tak niewielka cena po takim piekle.

Na ten moment uzdrowiciele podali mu serum usypiające, ale w końcu mężczyzna będzie musiał się zmierzyć z rzeczywistością… a w niej nie miał dachu nad głową ani ukochanego stada, bo kilka ocalonych hipogryfów przetransportowano do Hogwartu.

– Trzymasz się, Mike? – zapytała go Agnes, która jako pierwsza przybyła na oddział, zaraz jak usłyszała o pożarze.

– Nic mi nie jest – odparł niezbyt szczerze, w końcu poparzona skóra wciąż boleśnie piekła.

– Niedługo wpadnie tu Jerome, musisz z nim pogadać.

– Nic nie muszę.

– Mike – Agnes usiadła obok niego i położyła dłoń na jego kolanie – Musisz, dobrze o tym wiesz. Milczenie niczego nie załatwia, a my nie możemy być typowymi ofiarami ataków. Każdemu z nas pewnego dnia przytrafi się coś paskudnego, dlatego nie będę ci ani współczuć, ani cię głaskać. – Odgarnęła swoje krótkie włosy i wyciągnęła z kieszeni pęk kluczy. – Do kawalerki zastępczej, wydębiłam od Eve. Na razie twój tata zostanie tutaj, ale potem coś dla wam wymyślimy. – Widząc zaskoczoną minę Mike'a, dodała – Chyba nie planowałeś spać tutaj? Mieszkanie jest na Pokątnej, tuż obok Magicznych Dowcipów Weasley'ow. Jerome cię tam zabierze, ja muszę wracać do Olivera.

„Dziękuję" chciał powiedzieć Mike, ale coś ścisnęło mu gardło, więc jedynie kiwnął głową i poczuł się jak skończony idiota.

Agnes poklepała go po ramieniu, najpewniej chcąc go pocieszyć, ale nie wiedząc jak. To nawet nie była litość, tylko szczere współczucie dla ofiary losu. Musiał to docenić.

Kiedy tylko zniknęła z jego pola widzenia, zaczął się zastanawiać… kalkulował możliwe straty przy pracy aurora. Nie wziął pod uwagę, że te straty obejmą aż tyle.

Miejsce, w którym spędził najważniejsze chwile swojego życia… aż zacisnął zęby w złości. Jeszcze ojciec… gdyby coś mu się stało…

Odnajdzie ich. Choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, którą zrobi w życiu. Już on znajdzie sposób. Prędzej czy później…

– Mike?

Poderwał się z miejsca i zobaczył Jeroma, z zatroskaną twarzą i współczuciem w oczach, za co Mike chętnie posłałby go do diabła.

– Jak ojciec?

– Lepiej – odpowiedział beznamiętnie, siadając ponownie w ławce.

– W takim razie możemy iść – stwierdził Jerome głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

– Nigdzie…

– Zbędna dyskusja. Znajdź swój rozsądek i chodź.  
Odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia i poszedł, a Mike podreptał za nim. Nie miał weny na sprzeczki, tym bardziej, że ta trzeźwa część umysłu doskonale rozumiała, że tutaj, w takim stanie, w ten sposób – ojcu nie pomoże.

Teleportowali się na Ulicę Pokątną, tuż obok najgłośniejszego magicznego sklepu w Londynie, a pewnie i całej Wielkiej Brytanii. Magiczne Dowcipy Weasley'ów za każdym razem robiły na Mike'u piorunujące wrażenie i to wcale nie ze względu na sprzedawane tam produkty. Niesamowite było to, że ten sklep potrafił w kilka chwil za pomocą paru lipnych różdżek i (nie)śmiałków zmienić człowieka – z gbura w kawalarza, z nudziarza w wesołka.

Właściciel sklepu, George Weasley, o dziwo wydawał się wycofany, jakby wiecznie nadąsany. Potrafił rzucić celny przytyk to tu, to tam, ale poza rudymi włosami nic w nim do tego miejsca nie pasowało. W gruncie rzeczy przypominał Mike'owi ojca, z tym, że ten zamiast w tłocznym sklepie zamknął się na ogrodzonym gospodarstwie. Różnica niby ogromna, a tak naprawdę żadna – w tłumie człowiek mógł być tak samo samotny jak w szopie hipogryfów.

Słyszał, że George Wealey był kiedyś jednym z największych żartownisiów w historii Hogwartu. Uwielbiali go wszyscy, chociaż nie zawsze się do tego przyznawali. Wojna odebrała mu cząstkę niego samego i była to tylko jedna z wielu smutnych historii sprzed dwudziestu lat.

Jedną z nich zbudował jego ojciec. Andrew Rogers nigdy nie opowiadał o przeszłości, ale od zawsze towarzyszył mu cień tajemnicy z dawnych lat, która ukształtowała go takim, jakim był dziś.

Mike nie pamiętał twarzy matki, wspomnienia o niej mieszały się ze sobą, jakby kojarzył ją z jakiegoś mugolskiego filmu, ale nie potrafił określić jego tytułu. Na wszystkich obrazach z dzieciństwa widział ojca – jak odpoczywali na klifie, obserwując uderzające o skałę fale. Czasami chodzili na ryby, raz jeden ojciec pozwolił mu polecieć na hipogryfie i ten dzień zapisał się w pamięci Mike'a najlepiej – wciąż potrafił przywołać uczucie szybowania w przestworzach na magicznych zwierzęciu, kiedy wiatr rozwiewał mu włosy, a pod sobą czuł nieustanną prace mięśni hipogryfa. Opierał się wtedy o plecy ojca i mógł bez problemu obserwować, jak ludzie zamieniali się w małe kropki, jak wyprzedzali ptaki i wpadali w kłęby wilgotnych chmur.

Teraz o tym myślał i… ojciec był obecny we wszystkich kluczowych wydarzeniach w jego życiu. Zawsze wiedział, kiedy działo się coś ważnego, nawet jeśli Mike mu o tym nie opowiadał.

Ta ich ostatnia kłótnia… była naprawdę zbędna.

– Chcesz coś kupić? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Jeroma.

– Nie – odparł szybko, zerkając na niego kątem oka.

Razem weszli do trzypiętrowej kamienicy, gdzie na partnerze mieściło się mieszkanie zastępcze dla aurorów. Zwykle stało puste i Mike wolałby, żeby tak pozostało…. ale czasu nie mógł cofnąć.

Kawalerka była w pełni wyposażona w niezbędny sprzęt i podstawowe meble. Wyglądała lepiej niż niejeden dom aurora.

Mike usiadł na kanapie, opierając łokcie na kolanach. Powinien wziąć porządny prysznic i zmyć z siebie sadzę, zamiast zostawiać ślady na nie swoich meblach. Olał to.

– Musimy o tym porozmawiać, Mike – Jerome usiadł w fotelu naprzeciw niego.

– Nie musisz mnie traktować jak ofiarę zbrodni – wycedził, – Wiem, że musimy o tym pogadać. To mój dom spłonął, nie mózg.

Jerome prychnął, nie kryjąc irytacji, nie drążył jednak tematu. Czekał.

– Nie zdążyłem dotrzeć do domu Helen – wyrzucił w końcu. – Jak tylko teleportowałem się na polanę, zobaczyłem pożar w moim domu. To nie był normalny ogień, wszystko paliło się jak papier. Wydostałem stamtąd ojca, dopiero wtedy zobaczyłem płomienie z drugiej strony.

– Myślisz, że ktoś specjalnie to zrobił? Zaatakował twój dom, żebyś nie trafił na czas do niej?

– Tak to wygląda. Tylko dlaczego teraz? Śledztwo trwa już tyle czasu, skąd wiedzieliby, że akurat dzisiaj tam zmierzam? Nie wierzę w zbiegi okoliczności…

– To nie zbieg okoliczności. – Jerome nalał do szklanki wodę i opróżnił ją jednym haustem. – Skład grupy zadaniowej to żadna tajemnica, a i o procedurze wie sporo osób z całego departamentu. Musieli spodziewać się, że wpadniemy na ten trop prędzej czy później. Nie chcieli robić przedwcześnie zamieszania, dlatego zamiast na początku spalić dom, woleli poczekać. Mogli ustawić czujkę deportacyjną, która dała im cynk, kiedy wylądowałeś w pobliżu dowodów.

– Czyli to nas czeka? Gdy trafimy na odpowiedni ślad, będą palić nasze rzeczy, zagrażać bliskim? Mój ojciec prawie zginął. – Z trudem tłumił złość, ale ta niemal wypływała z niego, powodując drętwienie palców, drżenie szczęki.

– Przestań panikować! Nic mu nie jest, dramatyzowanie nic nie zmieni. Musimy rozwiązać tę zagadkę, od tego jesteśmy. – Zapalił papierosa i zaciągnął się dymem.

– Przestań palić to gówno, bo zaszkodzisz dziecku.

– Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś BRZEMIENNY.

– Nie mam nastroju do żartów.

– Nie palę przy Mirabelle.

Mike zamilkł i spojrzał w stronę okna, przez które widział kolejną kamienicę i pewne przy odpowiedniej dawce czujności mógł śledzić życie sąsiada.

– Nie straciliśmy wszystkich tropów – powiedział Jerome. – Dzisiaj poszperam jeszcze w sprawie tej przeprowadzki, a jutro rano zobaczymy się u Agnes, może dzieciak się otworzy.

Wyrzucił niedopałek do zlewu, ku oburzeniu Mike'a.

– Ogarnij się – dodał. – Na rozczulanie przyjdzie pora, gdy złapiemy tych świrów.

Po tych słowach wyszedł, a Mike przykrył się kocem i leżał, patrząc w sufit. Nie miał ochoty ruszyć się z miejsca, chociaż drażnił go smród spalenizny.

Nie zasnął. Leżał, aż otoczyła go ciemność, głucha cisza. Aż z ulicy zaczęły dochodzić krzyki dostawców i małe eksplozje ich towarów. Aż niebo zaczęło jaśnieć, a słońce wychyliło się znad budynku.

Dopiero wtedy podniósł głowę i powoli zwlekł się z kanapy. Prysznic zajął mu więcej niż zazwyczaj. W lodówce znalazł pudełko śniadaniowe, o które musiała zadbać Agnes. Kompozycja wyglądała smakowicie, ale Mike i tak czuł, jakby przeżuwał proch.

Zebrał się do kupy przed południem… za późno.

Z początku wszystko wydawało się działać, jak przewidywał. Korytarze wypełniali chorzy, między nimi od czasu do czasu krzątali się uzdrowiciele. Dopiero na oddziale dziecięcym dostrzegł nieprawidłowość. Była nią trójka aurorów na czele z Eve Margery.

Sama jej obecność obudziła w nim nieprzyjemne uczucia. Kobieta ta pojawiała się tylko tam, gdzie nic nie szło zgodnie z planem.

– Co jest? – zapytał Mike, kiedy już stanął twarzą w twarz z aurorem, której twarz wyrażała gniew.

– Ktoś wtargnął do szpitala i porwał chłopca – rzuciła chłodno.

Jednak to nie Oliver ją tutaj sprowadził. Mike to wiedział, dlatego czekał, aż kobieta rozwinie wypowiedź, chociaż aż się w nim gotowało.

– Agnes też zniknęła.

– Jak…? – Nie potrafił ukryć szoku, wytrzeszczył oczy, wytrącony z równowagi, kiedy Eve pozostawała tak samo opanowana jak zawsze.

– Próbujemy się z nią skontaktować przez lustro kierunkowe i zaklęcie namierzające – dodała. – Nikomu nie udało się jej zlokalizować, rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, podobnie jak chłopiec.

Złapał się za głowę, wbijając spojrzenie w Eve. Zgubić ślad aurora? To niemożliwe. Od wielu lat w biurze stosowano środki, które miały zapobiegać takim sytuacjom. Lusterko to jedno, ale zaklęcie… nawet Mike nie potrafił go ściągnąć.

– Muszę zobaczyć miejsce porwania – powiedział stanowczo, gotowy iść tam choćby w tej sekundzie.

– Panie Rogers – wtrąciła młoda uzdrowicielka i czepku i maseczce. – Muszę pobrać panu krew.

– To nie czas na głupoty – warknął.

– Właśnie, że czas – syknęła, łapiąc go za nadgarstek.  
Spojrzał na nią i dostrzegł liczne piegi wokół oczu.

– Idź, Mike – powiedziała Eve. – Potem dołączysz, te kilka minut nic nie zmieni.

Zbity z tropu poszedł za „uzdrowicielką" aż do schowka na miotły.

Dopiero tam młoda kobieta ściągnęła czepek i pozwoliła, by rude włosy rozsypały się na jej ramiona.

– Lily Potter – wydyszał. – Jeśli chciałaś zrobić wrażenie jak z Czarownicy…

– To mi się nie udało – dokończyła. – Musimy pogadać.

– To nie jest dobry czas. Właśnie…

– Porwano dziecko ze szpitala. Rozszczepieńca, mówiąc brzydko.

– … co?

Lily rozejrzała się dookoła, jakby spodziewała się intruza, po czym wyciągnęła różdżkę.

– _Muffliato_ – rzuciła. – To nie najlepsze miejsce, ale musi wystarczyć. Słuchaj, Mike, poszperałam trochę w tej twojej książce, popytałam znajomych i…

Mike wycofał się aż do ściany, żeby w ciasnym pomieszczeniu móc na nią spojrzeć.

– Kilka lat temu w środowisku badaczy mówiono o czymś takim jak _concisio esse_ … jakoś tak, w tłumaczeniu to coś jak dzielenie istnienia – rzekła, przytykając palec do nosa. – Cała zabawa polegała na tym, że duszę rozszczepiano, a następnie wkładano do żyjącego organizmu. Kiedy mi powiedziałeś o tych ranach Helen, sądziłam, że jej część wszczepiono właśnie w dziecko. To by się nawet zgadzało, genetycznie nie istnieje między nimi podobieństwo, ale ona opiekowała się jakby sama sobą. Tylko wtedy zadałam sobie pytanie: czym jest ta zjawa, która niby cię zaatakowała?

– Skąd….? – chciał jej przerwał, ale ona nie zwróciła na niego uwagi.

– Doszło do mnie coś zupełnie innego! Mike, to dusza tego chłopca została podzielona i z jakiegoś powodu pozostaje ona wolna. Ta Helen pewnie miała stanowić odbiorcę, ale z jakiegoś powodu coś nie wyszło. Może zaplanowali to na później albo… nie, to bez sensu.  
Wyciągnęła z torby książkę, która jeszcze niedawno spoczywała w rękach Mike'a. Magia duszy, był pewien, że spłonęła razem z jego domem.

– Jakim cudem…?

– Nie podam ci żadnych wiarygodnych badań, ale w tej książce napisano, że korzyści z zaszczepionej duszy mogą być dwie: emocjonalny kontakt ze źródłem lub przejście umiejętności. Przy czym im później tym gorzej. Obca dusza wypełnia naczynie i cząstka przybiera jej kształt. Jeśli wszczepisz ją w osobę dorosłą, ona zacznie ją odrzucać, chyba że jest w tym coś, o czym nie wiem… a to bardzo możliwe. Dlatego odnajdę tego chłopca z tobą i zasięgnę informacji bezpośrednio – zakończyła, mocno podkreślając ostatnie zdanie.

– Nie. Nie zgadzam się. – odparł automatycznie, jeszcze zanim rozważył jej propozycję. Próbował ją wyminąć i wyjść, ale w tak ciasnym pomieszczeniu było to niemożliwe. Dlatego złapał ją za ramiona i odsunął na bok.

– Masz takie prawo – powiedziała, kiedy złapał za klamkę. – Tylko to nic nie zmienia.

Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył, że Lily ściągnęła z siebie strój uzdrowicielki i stanęła przed nim w samej bieliźnie.  
Nie powinien patrzeć… no ale jak?

– Jeśli porywacze od wielu lat w tajemnicy zajmują się czymś tutaj bezwzględnie zakazanym, nie zostawili po sobie śladów – kontynuowała, kompletnie nieprzejęta płonącym wzrokiem młodego aurora. Wyciągnęła z torebki żółtą sukienkę i strzepała z niej okruchy. – Reasumując, ja wcale cię nie proszę, byś zaprosił mnie do swoich poszukiwań nieśmiałka w lesie. – Ubrała się w swój letni strój, po czym zaczęła zaciągać na stopy fioletowe skarpety z froty. – To ja cię zapraszam do mojego dochodzenia z drugiej strony boiska. – Założyła białe sandały i sama wyszła, z niemal obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

Poszedł za nią, bo nie wyobrażał sobie lepszej decyzji. Nawet jeśli po wszystkim Harry Potter go zabije.

– Co właściwie chcesz zrobić? – zapytał, kiedy już znaleźli się na tłocznej ulicy pełnej mugoli.

– Mam pewien plan, ale pójdzie o wiele szybciej jeśli mi pomożesz. Jeśli oboje sobie pomożemy. Ty mi wskaż ślad, a ja sprawię, że trafimy do jego źródła.

– Mówisz o miejscu porwania? Miejscu zbrodni?

– Mówię o czymś mniej oczywistym.

Zmrużył oczy. Odpowiedź przyszła mu do głowy tylko jedna. Miał tylko nadzieję, że tam porywacze zostawili coś więcej niż w szpitalu. Jeśli Lily miała rację, a sprawiała wrażenie, jakby zawsze ją miała, sprawcy skupili się na oczyszczeniu miejsca, gdzie szukanie było kluczowe. Pozostałe powinny stworzyć więcej możliwości.

– Chodź! – Złapał ją za rękę i wciągnął w pustą uliczkę, przy której stały pełne kubły na śmieci. Smród zawrócił mu w głowie, mimo to nie zatrzymał się aż do samego końca, w ślepym zaułku. – Złap mnie za ramię, poprowadzę nas.

– Nie lubię teleportacji – jęknęła Lily, ale wykonała polecenie, więc już po chwili mógł zabrać ją do domu...

… którego już nie było.


	9. Za źródłem

Miejsce otoczono taśmą i tylko ona udowadniała, że jeszcze niedawno ktoś tu mieszkał. Poza tym wszystko przypominało zapomniany przez diabła przedsionek piekła – mimo że ogień został dawno ugaszony, obraz pożogi atakował już przy pierwszym kroku.

Mike niemal widział szalejące płomienie, niemal słyszał rozpaczliwe wołanie hipogryfów. Chociaż jego stopy tylko zamiatały kurz, a pokryte spalenizną zgliszcza niedawno wystygły.

Kupka popiołu. Tyle zostało z jego domu.

– Gdzie jesteśmy? – zapytała Lily, rozglądając się dookoła z dziecięcą ciekawością.

– U mnie – odparł gorzko Mike. – Wczoraj ktoś wszystko podpalił, skutki masz przed oczami. Pytałaś o miejsce, w którym ostatnio byli, proszę bardzo. Teraz powiedz, jak właściwie chcesz odnaleźć porywaczy.

– Nie ja, tylko tropiciel – rzuciła, a w jej głosie nie znalazła się ni kropla współczucia.

Być może powinno go to rozdrażnić, ale stało się wręcz odwrotnie.

– Kto? – wydukał, kiedy Lily go wyprzedziła i pochyliła się nad jedną z lepiej wyglądających cegieł.

Nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Ktoś teleportował się z głośnym trzaskiem tuż pod lasem, a Mike wyciągnął różdżkę, gotowy do ataku.

– O wilku mowa – rzuciła beznamiętnie Lily, co kompletnie nie pasowało do powagi sytuacji.

Spomiędzy drzew wyszedł czarodziej, trzymający za rękę kilkuletniego chłopca. W miarę, jak się zbliżał, Mike zobaczył, że mężczyzna był młody, a rozwichrzone przez wiatr kruczoczarne włosy związał nieporadnie w kucyk. Jego twarz pokrywał kilkudniowy zarost młokosa, a za duża szata szorowała po podłożu, zbierając brud. Obok niego maszerował chłopiec ze złotą czupryną i wielkimi oczami, który z ekscytacji co jakiś czas podskakiwał jak sarna.

– James nie będzie zadowolony, że ciągniesz małego w takie miejsca – rzuciła na przywitanie Lily.

– Mogę też wrócić do domu – burknął posępnie nowoprzybyły, omiatając spojrzeniem otoczenie. Wtedy też dostrzegł Mike'a, a dostrzegł go jasnymi, zielonymi oczami, które auror doskonale znał.

– CIOCIA!

Chłopiec wpadł w ramiona Lily, przeskoczywszy przez szarą zaspę. Dziewczyna posłała mu najcieplejszy ze swoich uśmiechów i potrzepała włosy, ale ich rodzinne uściski nie trwały długo.

– Mike, to jest Al – powiedziała. – Wyśledzi dla nas porywaczy.

Spojrzał na czarodzieja obok i dopiero wtedy połączył wszystkie fakty.

Albus Potter – kojarzył go ze szkoły, musieli się minąć kilka razy. Z tym, że Mike nie pamiętał kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach.

– Czy to jest coś, o czym powonieniem wiedzieć? – zapytał Albus, patrząc podejrzliwie to na Mike'a, to na swoją siostrę.

– Nie – odpowiedziała mu bez wahania Lily.

Na pierwszy rzut oka w ogóle nie byli do siebie podobni. On wyglądał jak młodsza wersja swojego ojca w nieco innej charakteryzacji, ona po Harrym Potterze odziedziczyła niewiele. Jednak przede wszystkim Lily należała do osób, które zawsze prą przed siebie, zostawiając innych w tyle. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o Albusa… Mike nie musiał mu się długo przyglądać, by wiedzieć, że na ogół trzymał się z boku; nie podążał za tłumem, ale też mu nie przewodził i nigdy nie pozwalał, by ktoś deptał mu po piętach. Dlatego kiedy bez zbędnych dyskusji zabrał się do pracy, nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. Mike nawet starał się nie patrzeć mu na ręce, chociaż mocno go korciło – tym bardziej, że Albus Potter wykonywał ruchy, których on nie potrafił zinterpretować.

Najpierw chodził dookoła domu, co jakiś czas wzdychając cierpiętniczo lub z politowaniem. Potem mruczał pod nosem zaklęcia, przez co z jego różdżki buchnęły kłęby białego dymu. Potem…

– Wiedziałem, że tu będziesz.

Mike od razu poznał głos Jeroma, ale jego najście było tak niespodziewane, że mimowolnie zadrżał.

– Cześć Al – rzucił swobodnie do ciemnowłosego mężczyzny, a ten na przywitanie podniósł rękę. Jerome schował ręce do kieszeni kurtki i wbił spojrzenie w Mike'a. – No… to wyjaśniaj – rozkazał, przewracając oczami.

– Agnes… – zaczął Mika, ale mu przerwano.

– To wiem. Powiedz mi lepiej, dlaczego jesteś tutaj, a nie na miejscu zdarzenia, co Albus wyczynia i, przede wszystkim, co tu robi jego młodsza siostra.

– Uah, dawno mnie nikt tak nie nazwał – wtrąciła Lily, a w jej głosie wybrzmiała pogarda. – A myślałam, że już skończyłam szkołę.

– Nie czas na to – wycedził Mike. Gdyby mógł sobie pozwolić na pogawędki, zapytałby, skąd Jerome znał Albusa. – Musimy znaleźć Agnes, a Lily wpadła na lepszy trop niż aurorzy. Tyle w temacie. Możesz pójść z nami albo złożyć raport w biurze, do niczego cię nie zmuszam.

– Tak, Mike – warknął Jerome i chyba pierwszy raz w jego głosie wybrzmiewała tak dogłębna irytacja. – Pójdę pisać raport, weź się zastanów, co ty w ogóle pierdolisz.

– Potraficie się teleportować za źródłem? – ich wymianę zdań przerwał Albus, który stanął tuż za nimi, drapiąc się po rzadkim zaroście.

Zarówno Mike jak i Jerome zrobili głupie miny, a Lily skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.

– Al…

– No?

– Ze znanych mi osób, tylko ty potrafisz teleportować się za źródłem.

Albus wyglądał na szczerze zdziwionego, chociaż po minie Lily Mike wywnioskował, że nie mówiła mu o tym pierwszy raz.

– No nic – westchnął, wzruszając ramionami. – Zrobię dla was świstoklik, ale ani słowa nikomu, bo ojciec mnie wydziedziczy, a ciotka zabije.

Powiedział to bezuczuciowo, chociaż minę miał wyjątkowo posępną. Mimo to Mike nie potrafił powstrzymać parsknięcia.

Rodzinna klika, ta jawna niesprawiedliwość w świecie czarodziejów już nawet go nie dziwiła. To oczywiste, że Albus Potter nie brał pod uwagę, że za stworzenie nielegalnego świstoklika trafi do Azkabanu. Przed łamaniem prawa powstrzymywały go tylko więzy rodzinne… dobrze, że chociaż tyle. Tylko czego Mike miałby się spodziewać? Obserwował swojego szefa przez długi czas i doskonale wiedział, że Harry Potter nie miał za grosz zaufania do przepisów i niejednokrotnie je naginał dla osiągnięcia swoich celów. Jak inaczej mógł wychować swoje dzieci?

Albus wyciągnął z kieszeni figurkę centarura i wymruczał nad nią zaklęcie.

– Działa tylko w jedną stronę, ten bardziej skomplikowany ściągnąłby Ministerstwo Magii.

– Akurat! – prychnęła Lily. – Żaden urzędnik nie wytropi tunelu.

– Optymistyczna wizja, Lily, ale jeśli któryś z nich zatrzyma przesył, wpadniecie w próżnię, a ja będę musiał emigrować do Tybetu. Dlatego świstoklik zabierze was do źródła, wrócicie przez teleportację albo… no… coś wymyślicie. Tylko Lily – spojrzał na nią przenikliwie – jeśli nie dostanę od ciebie wiadomości w ciągu godziny, sam przejdę się do domu…

– Ojciec wyjechał.

– … Jamesa.

– Co?! Nie! – Lily tupnęła nogą, przypominając w tym oburzoną nastolatkę.

Albus złapał wpół biegnącego dookoła chłopca, ignorując przy tym siostrę.

– Al, godzina to za mało – powiedziała już o wiele spokojniej. – Nie wiemy, gdzie dokładnie prowadzi ślad, czy nie czeka na nas jakaś blokada informacyjna. Daj mi czas do wieczora, jeśli nie skontaktuję się z tobą, zrobisz, co uważasz za słuszne.

Niechętnie kiwnął głową, ale podał figurkę Mike'owi.  
Była ciepła, ale poza tym całkiem zwyczajna.

– _Expecto patronum!_ – Z różdżki Jeroma wyleciał srebrny jastrząb. – Znajdź Eve – powiedział do frunącego patronusa, tak pięknego, że pozostali z trudem oderwali od niego wzrok.

– Radzę się pospieszyć, bo świtoklik odlatuje za dziesięć sekund – rzucił beznamiętnie Albus, wpatrzony w miejsce, w którym zniknął srebrzysty obłok.

Lily i Jerome podskoczyli do figurki i położyli na niej dłonie, a Mike poczuł, jak z nerwów przewraca mu się w żołądku. Był to jednak zdrowy stres, oczyszczający umysł, napędzający do działania. Dlatego przyjął zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy i już po chwili świstoklik zajaśniał i pociągnął ich w nieznane, powodując przedziwne skurcze w okolicach pępka.

Świat wirował dookoła nich, ale trwało to nie dłużej niż kilka sekund. Zaraz stanęli na brudnym chodniku, między dwiema, starymi kamienicami.

Jerom zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, ale udało mu się zachować równowagę. Dotknął palcami skroni i wziął głęboki oddech.

– Musieli tu być – rzuciła pewnie Lily. – Al potrafi wytropić ślad nawet po kilku formach przemieszczenia, więc o ile sobie nie poszli, znajdziemy ich.

– Nigdzie nie poszli – stwierdził Mike. – Jeśli planowali porwanie, z pewnością przygotowali jakąż bazę. Problem polega na tym, że nawet jeśli twój brat potrafi podążać za wielopunktowym śladem, to my niekoniecznie.

– Jak już powiedziałam…

Figurka ponownie zajaśniała i zanim zdążyli cokolwiek zrobić, przenieśli się w kolejne miejsce, tym razem na przycmentarną polanę.

– Podwójny przesył – skomentował Jerome. – Niesamowite.

– To nie koniec – powiedział Mike, widząc, jak figurka po raz kolejny zaczyna błyszczeć.

Świstoklik zabrał ich w nowe miejsce, ale tym razem w trakcie lotu figurka rozsypała się w proch, a oni uderzyli boleśnie w leśną ziemię.

– Potrójny – wybełkotał Jerome, łapiąc za wystający korzeń. – Zaraz się porzygam.

– Przedmiot nie wytrzymał – wydyszała Lily, z trudem podnosząc się na nogi. – Ale musimy być niedaleko.

Znaleźli się w otoczeniu wysokich drzew, w większości sosen. Dookoła nich leżały szyszki i suche igły, a przejścia między konarami strzegły gęste paprocie. W zasięgu wzroku nie znajdowało się nic szczególnego.

– Jesteś pewna? – zapytał powoli Mike, rozglądając się na boki. Szukał jakiś widocznych śladów, ale nic nie przykuło jego uwagi.

– Nie, ale założenie opcji przeciwnej do niczego nas nie zaprowadzi.

Poszli przed siebie, chociaż Jerome zrobił to z lekkim ociąganiem. Wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki paczkę papierosów i włożył jednego do ust.

– Naprawdę? – Mike miał ochotę złamać mu szczękę.

– Muszę pomyśleć – wyjaśnił Jerome, marszcząc brwi. Naprawdę, wyglądał na ledwie obecnego. Myślami musiał być już daleko stąd.

Ich marsz zamienił się w krok spacerowy, ale to dało Mike'owi więcej czasu na badanie terenu wokół nich… chociaż tak naprawdę tracili cenne minuty, które mogą przesądzić o życiu Olivera.

Nagle Jerome zatrzymał się, a tlący się papieros wypadł mu w ust wprost na suche igły. Nieprzejęty, podwinął rękaw i wbił spojrzenie w nadgarstek.

– Co jest? – Mike podszedł do niego, chociaż kiedy dostrzegł miejsce, w które wpatrywał się Jerome, wiedział, że nie potrzebuje żadnej odpowiedzi.  
Sam zrzucił szatę i dotknął palcami skóry na ręce. Zaklęcie namierzające przestało działać.  
Jerome położył różdżkę płasko na dłoni, która zaczęła się obracać przeciwnie do ruchu wskazówek zegara. Dopiero kiedy auror wymruczał nad nią serię inkantacji zatrzymała się, wskazując w sam środek lasu.

– Tam rzucono najsilniejszy urok w ciągu ostatnich trzech godzin – powiedział i puścił się biegiem.  
Ruszyli za nim, mijając kolejne drzewa, które zamieniły się w kolorową plamę.

Mike starał się zachować trzeźwy umysł, bo z każdej strony powinni spodziewać się ataku. Przemieszczanie się w takim tempie osłabiało ich czujność, ale deptanie w kółko… stracili już dość czasu.

Musieli wspiąć się na wyżynę, w całości zasypaną przez liście klonu, przez co już po chwili wszyscy dyszeli, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Jednak tam, na ich drodze pod górę, Mike odnalazł pierwszy ślad.

Już zamiecione w wielu miejscach liście zwróciły jego uwagę. Uszkodzenia na konarze drzewa nie mógł zignorować.

– Ktoś tędy uciekał – wysapał, łapiąc się za bok. – Musiał rzucać zaklęcia na oślep.

Poszli dalej, co jakiś czas odnajdując te same znaki. Na samym szczycie wzgórza Jerome ich zatrzymał, chociaż droga dla nich i tak się skończyła. Przed sobą mieli tylko stromy spad, na którego dnie płynął porośnięty trawą strumyk.

Lily stanęła na krawędzi, jakby testując lęk wysokości, a Mike pochylił się nad poplamionym krwią kamieniem.

– To tutaj – rzucił Jerome. – Tutaj ktoś rzucił najsilniejsze zaklęcie… – zamilkł, kiedy spojrzał w dół.  
Mike stanął obok niej, ale to, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że zabrakło mu powietrza.

– AGNES! – zawołał Jerome, mijając krawędź i stając wprost na stromej ścianie. Złapał za wystający korzeń, żeby nie stracić równowagi, ale rozsądek nie przebił się ponad instynkt, dlatego zaczął schodzić w dół, co jakiś czas zsuwając się niebezpiecznie po suchym piachu.  
Mike wyciągnął różdżkę i asekurował go, chociaż jego głowę jakby wypełnił gęsty dym.

Na dnie widział ciemną plamię, dziwny kształt przypominający człowieka. Nie widział go po raz pierwszy. Upadek z takiej wysokości zamieniał ciało w kupę połamanych kości i rozgniecionych organów. Tylko że ten kształt jeszcze nigdy nie przypominał jego przyjaciółki.

– Agnes… – wydyszał, nie mogąc ruszyć się z miejsca. – To niemożliwe.

Lily złapała go za rękę, pozornie chcąc dodać mu otuchy, chociaż kiedy Mike zrobił krok, żeby zejść tam gdzie Jerome, zatrzymała go w miejscu.

Prawdopodobnie to ją ocaliło.

Najpierw Mike usłyszał szelest, tuż za plecami….a potem spomiędzy liści wystrzelił jasny promień, wymierzony wprost w głowę Lily.

Pociągnął ją gwałtownie na ziemię, a kiedy urok przeleciał nad ich ciałami, ruszył w pościg.

Biegł za mężczyzną, w brązowym kombinezonie, który okazał się wcale nie wolniejszy od niego.

– _Drętowota!_ – rzucił Mike, ale chybił. Zaklęcie trafiło w drzewo, łamiąc gałąź i sypiąc dookoła drzazgi.  
To spowolniło jego cel… na tyle, że mógł dostrzec, że ten człowiek na pewno nie pochodził z tego kraju.

Skoczył wprost na niego, zwalając ich na ziemię, przez co oboje przeturlali się na dół uderzając po drodze o wystające korzenie i kamienie.

Mężczyzna z trudem podniósł się z ziemi, ale Mike kopnął go w kostkę, przez co ten upadł na plecy. Nie dał już rady wstać, bo jego ręce oplotły sznury.

– Gdzie jest chłopiec?! – wrzasnął Mike, wypluwając krew.

– Nic nie rozumiesz, gówniarzu – wybełkotał.

Wtedy Mike poczuł silny ból z tyłu głowy. Zobaczył już tylko ponury uśmiech jego przeciwnika i upadł na ziemię, tracąc przytomność.

* * *

Pierwszym, co poczuł, był zapach wilgoci połączonej ze smrodem środków czystości z niższej półki. Potem pojawiło się pulsowanie w miejscu uderzenia i drażniące dzwonienie w uszach.

Otworzył oczy.

Leżał na zimnej posadzce w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, przypominającym dawny schron. Niewielki dopływ światła zapewniało małe okienko po drugiej stronie, dzięki niemu zobaczył biały but Lily, ale poza tym wszystko pogrążone było w mroku.

Świadomość powracała powoli, leniwie. Przypominał sobie wydarzenia jak daleki obserwator, aż przed oczami zobaczył obraz zamordowanej Agnes i zagotował się ze złości.

– Mike Rogers – usłyszał głos wydobywający się z cienia. Nie mógł jednak dostrzec jego posiadacza, więc zaczął wierzgać się na ziemi, żeby złapać odpowiednią pozycję. Choćby usiąść.

Był związany. Jego ręce zaplątano za plecami w drut, który boleśnie wbijał się w skórę.

Z ciemności wyszła kobieta o kwadratowej głowie i szerokich barkach. Miała męską budowę, ostre rysy twarzy i krótko ścięte włosy. Gdyby nie melodyjny głos, wziąłby ją za mężczyznę.

Zaraz za nią w centrum pomieszczenia stanął człowiek, którego Mike ścigał w lesie. Jego spuchnięty nos wykrzywiał twarz, ale trudno go pomylić z kimkolwiek innym.

– Kto by pomyślał, że auror trafi aż tutaj – powiedziała kobieta z dziwną formą sentymentu w głosie, jakby byli starymi znajomymi.

– Czyli co? – prychnął wściekle. – Będziesz się teraz pławić w zwycięstwie?

– Nie – odpowiedziała za nią Lily. Mike widział tylko jej stopy, ale po głosie wyczuł, że nie została poważnie zraniona. – Wyjaśni nam motywy swojego postępowania. Doskonale wie, że przegięli. Zbyt wielkie zostawili za sobą ślady, w dodatku zabili aurora. Kolejna śmierć tylko ich pogrąży, mój ojciec wyciągnie ich choćby spod ziemi, nawet na krańcu świata.

Kobieta spojrzała bezpośrednio na dziewczynę, z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy. Nie wyglądała na przejętą, ale też nie zaprzeczyła.

– Wiecie o tym, prawda? – Lily zwróciła się do niej. – Wasza jedyna szansa to wzruszająca, bohaterska historia, a jesteście przekonani, że postępujecie słusznie, nie?

– Proszę, rozpieszczona córeczka bohatera narodu zabrała głos – skomentowała to kobieta bez cienia emocji. – Myślisz, że usuwam wszelkie ślady po to, by rozsiewać informacje w świat?

– Informacje, które usuwasz, już posiadamy. Wiemy o praktykach rozszczepienia duszy. Czyli co? Pobawiliście się, ale nie wyszło, więc teraz próbujecie zniszczyć dowody…

– Nie! – wrzasnął mężczyzna. – Nigdy nie paralibyśmy się czymś tak okropnym! Jak możesz…! – zamilkł, kiedy napotkał spojrzenie swojej partnerki.

– Chyba widzisz nas w złym świetle, Lily Potter. My nie uczestniczymy w tym procederze. To my go zatrzymaliśmy.

Zamilkła na chwilę, napawając się wrażeniem, które zrobiły jej słowa. Przymknęła powieki, powracając wspomnieniami do wydarzeń sprzed lat.

– Chciałaś wzruszającej, bohaterskiej historii? Dorośnij. Tym, co nas jeszcze trzyma przy życiu jest prawda… a prawda wygląda tak, że praktyki rozszczepienia uszy nie są niczym nowym – rzekła spokojne. – Zawsze znalazł się jakiś do cna zły czarodziej, który eksperymentował z czarną magią. Aż pewnego dnia uzbierała się grupa badaczy… setki badaczy, którzy podeszli do sprawy, jak do misji. – zaczęła nerwowo krążyć po pomieszczeniu, co jakiś czas rzucając im chłodne spojrzenie. – Ich masowa próba dokonania podziału duszy skończyła się niczym innym tylko górą trupów. Świetnie to zorganizowali – parsknęła – odpowiednich źródeł szukali po całym świecie i tam porywali. Jeśli rodziny okazywały się problematyczne, zabijali.

– W międzyczasie zbierali naczynia. Tutaj problem był mniejszy, wystarczyło zdrowe, silne ciało. Tylko że naczyń potrzebowali więcej. Większość z nich pochodziła więc z zapomnianych terenów, najlepiej ogarniętych wojną, gdzie zaginięcia i mordy nie robiły żadnego wrażenia. Wietnam, Irak, Bałkany… ale mniejsza z tym. Kogo interesuje życie bezimiennych?

Mike zwęził wargi, ale nie przerwał jej.

– Proces rozszczepiania trwał godziny, jeśli nie dni. Wyciągnięcie fragmentu duszy wbrew woli to ogromne cierpienie, ale zamknięcie go w klatce? Niewyobrażalne. Przystosowanie to już tygodnie męki, aż pewnego dnia masz przed sobą takie… coś. Jaźń połączoną ze źródłem, nieśmiertelna, rozwijająca się w błyskawicznym tempie. Broń przyszłości. Na razie licha, ale kiedyś… – zamilkła, zaciskając zęby w niemym bólu, który niemal z niej wypływał.

– Gdzie w tym wszystkim ty? – przerwał ciszę Mike, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się usiąść i oprzeć plecy o chłodną ścianę.

– Moja wnuczka została źródłem – odpowiedziała kobieta. – Zabili mi syna, jego ciężarną żonę. Byłam aurorem, tak jak ty, nie mogłam tego tak zostawić. Z tym że poleganie na rządzie na nic się nie zdało, tylko tonęłam we własnej goryczy. Aż pewnego dnia odezwali się do mnie inni, którzy ucierpieli w podobny sposób i stworzyli organizację. Tacy jak Howard – wskazała na mężczyznę stojącego obok – jego siostra bliźniaczka została naczyniem. – Pozwoliła sobie na chwilę ciszy, pełnej niepotrzebnej dramaturgii. W tym czasie słuchacze mogli poukładać w głowie historię, ocenić jej prawdziwość.

Mike nie wątpił, że kobieta mówiła prawdą… ale to niczego nie zmieniało.

– Naszą misją zostało zatrzymanie tych obrzydliwych, okrutnych praktyk – skończyła wyniośle.

– A zatrzymujecie je, mordując tych, którzy zostali rozszczepieni wbrew ich woli? Tak jak ten chłopiec. Dowiedzieliście się, że Helen Watterson miała stać się dla niego naczyniem, więc ją zabiliście, a teraz…

– Błądzisz po omacku. Helen Watterson była tylko strażniczką, doskonale wyszkoloną wśród swoich. Naczynie dla duszy tego chłopca nie zadziałało, odrzuciło go.

Mike przypomniał sobie słowa Lily i obrzydliwą zjawę, która zaatakowała go dwukrotnie. Kiedy o niej myślał, nie dziwił się, że została odrzucona. On sam za nic w świecie nie chciałby mieć w sobie czegoś takiego.

Tylko co do cholery oznacza słowo „strażniczka"?

– I gdzie jest teraz to ciało? Ten człowiek, który miał stać się naczyniem? – zapytał powoli, nie będąc pewnym, czy tok jego rozumowania był słuszny.

– Mam nadzieję, że w grobie, ale nie ja go pochowałam.

– Więc jego też zabiliście – warknął, ledwie panując nad emocjami.

– Nie można zabić tego, co nie żyje – odpowiedziała mu tajemniczo, wywołując tym tylko większą złość.

– Co… – zaczął, ale przerwała mu Lily.

– Mike, ona chce ci powiedzieć, że w tym całym procederze naczyniem dla duszy miał być trup.


	10. Ten świat jest

Aurorzy pojawili się za późno. Nie zdążyli uratować swojej koleżanki ani chłopca, którego imienia nigdy nie poznali. Mogli jedynie zabrać ciała, udając, że nie trzęsą im się dłonie, że w oczach nie błyszczą ślady łez… bo aurorom nie wolno pęknąć, nie w takiej chwili.

To Jerome pojmał porywaczy, pakując ich do przenośnej celi, a potem teleportując do biura, gdzie mieli zostać przesłuchani. W międzyczasie zdążył ścisnąć Mike'a za ramię, ale o nic nie pytał. Nic nie powiedział.

Mike opuścił polanę jako ostatni. W pierwszej kolejności musiał wyjaśnić wszystko Eve i to kilka razy. Pomógł wymknąć się Lily, która nie chciała uczestniczyć w procedurze, doskonale znanej z życia jej ojca. Ona nie płakała, chociaż mogła, bo nie była aurorem.

Dopiero przed czwartą rano usiadł na krześle w opustoszałej kwaterze. Powinien prowadzić przesłuchanie, tak byłoby rozsądniej. Od razu po akcji przestępcy nie przyznawali się do winy, ale często byli nieuważni, zostawiali większe ślady. Jednak teraz Mike próbował zmierzyć się z tak świeżym obrazem śmierci Agnes, podobnie jak pozostali.

Jerome chodził wzdłuż swojego gabinetu, paląc jeden papieros za drugim, nie pilnując nawet, by popiół nie sypał się na dywan. Mike widział go z drugiego końca głównego pomieszczenia, ale dopiero, jak upłynął kwadrans, poszedł do niego, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Przez długą chwilę milczał, bo chociaż chciał jakoś Jeroma uspokoić, to nie potrafił nawet znaleźć słów, by ulżyć samemu sobie.

– Mam tego kurwa dosyć, Mike – wycedził Jerome drżącym głosem, a potem zaciągnął się po raz kolejny i spróbował wziąć głęboki oddech.

Jeszcze niedawno był taki spokojny. Potrafił trzeźwo myśleć, podejmować rozsądne decyzje… a teraz?

– Myślałem, że w tej robocie nic mnie już nie złamie, ale… kurwa – głos mu się załamał.

Padł na wolne krzesło i zaczął bawić się paczką papierosów, wyciągając jej zawartość i układając równo na biurku.

– Wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? – mówił niby do niego, a tak naprawdę sam do siebie, mrucząc pod nosem, a Mike ledwo go słyszał. – Oni zabili Agnes, bo myśleli, że była wmieszana w sprawę tych dusz. Nasza koleżanka zginęła, bo komuś coś się pomyliło. Umarła, chroniąc dziecko, chociaż dzieci nie znosiła, a to dziecko i tak zginęło. Ten świat jest pojebany. POJEDBANY. Nie ma tu żadnej sprawiedliwości.

Schylił do szuflady przy biurku i zaczął w nim grzebać, rozwalając wszystko dookoła. Papieros zdążył spalić się w jego buzi, a on otwierał kolejne szuflady, aż w końcu, po wypowiedzeniu kilku zaklęć i użyciu dodatkowego klucza, odnalazł to, czego szukał – stary dziennik z czerwoną okładką. Jeden z tych, które znaleźli w domu Helen.

– Pozostałe były puste – powiedział, wypluwając niedopałek.

– Więc ten…

– Udało mi się go odczytać. Haracha, magia krwi, ty mi to podpowiedziałeś. Chciałem ci pokazać wcześniej, ale… cholera, Mike, nie wiem, co tym myśleć. Musisz pogadać ze swoim starym.

– Napisała coś o mnie? – zapytał słabo, pozornie obojętnie, chociaż wewnętrznie czuł, jakby tłuczek trafił prosto w jego brzuch.

– Sam zobacz. Nikomu tego nie dałem, ale nie chcę też tego ukrywać. Mam dosyć. Złożyłem podanie o urlop. W chuj urlopu. Dlatego zobacz i zrób, co uważasz. Potem to coś musi trafić do Norintona.

Mike wziął do ręki dziennik, jednak w środku nie odnalazł żadnych zapisków. Zamiast tego na ziemię spadł niewielki wycinek z gazety – sprzed kilku lat, z wytłuszczonym tytułem w języku rosyjskim. Nie był to jednak fragment prasy magicznej, jedyne zdjęcie pozostawało nieruchome, a na nim nastolatek o ciemnych włosach i szarych oczach, z delikatnymi rysami twarzy i szczeniackim uśmiechem młodego chuligana. Mike poznał tego chłopaka… to był on sam.

Ten Mike ze zdjęcia patrzył na niego zupełnie inaczej, jakby za białkami oczu kryła się obca osoba. Wyglądał bardziej jak jego brat bliźniak, identyczny niczym kropla tej samej wody, nawet znamię miał dokładnie w tym samym miejscu. Tylko, że Mike nie miał żadnego brata.

… a gdy próbował sobie przypomnieć siebie sprzed lat… to właśnie tak wyglądał. Właśnie tak patrzył… jak zupełnie inny człowiek.

Spojrzał na tytuł.

„ _Tragiczna śmierć piętnastolatka"_

Zaczynało brakować mu powietrza. Mimo to czytał.  
O tym, że na dwa lata przed przeprowadzką umarł, że utonął pod zamarzniętym jeziorem. Że próbowali go wyciągnąć, ale nie potrafili się przebić przez grubą warstwę lodu. Że walił pięściami w zimną ścianę, aż stracił siły, aż pochłonęła go ciemność. Że nigdy nie znaleźli ciała.

Patrzył na zdjęcie, na układające się w słowa litery, na całe swoje życie…i tak… teraz był pewny. Jerome miał rację.

Ten świat jest pojebany. POJEBANY.

* * *

Wybrał chyba najstarszy dom ze wszystkich w okolicy. Dach wymagał naprawy, ściany pokrył bluszcz, a jednym z okien wybito szybę. Obrazek niemal jak z horroru, gdzie grupa imbecyli wyjeżdża w góry, a widząc nawiedzoną okolicę, zamiast brać nogi za pas, zaczyna błąkać się po najstraszniejszych zakamarkach końca świata.

– Naprawdę? – zirytował się, patrząc na ojca. – Z nowego mieszkania w Moskwie, przenosimy się do rudery w Anglii?

Ojciec nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego potrzepał mu włosy i popchnął do środka.

Szesnastoletni Mike niechętnie rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, bo nie przepadał za wilgotnymi, ciemnymi pokojami, a właśnie taki był ich salon. Na suficie odnalazł pieczołowicie hodowanego grzyba, kominek z pewnością wymagał gruntownego czyszczenia… jak wszystko. Od kurzu poukrywanego w starym dywanie i za zasłonami kręciło mu się w nosie.

– Nie możemy wrócić do domu? – stęknął, przecierając palcem brudną komodę.

– Spójrz na mnie. – Ojciec złapał go za ramiona i ustawił przodem do siebie, tak, że teraz mógł zobaczyć jego niespokojne oczy. – Nie patrz wstecz, nie myśl o przeszłości. Ona nie ma znaczenia. Ona nie istnieje. Przyszłość, tylko ona się liczy. Rozumiesz?

 _Tylko przyszłość…_

* * *

Odepchnął na bok uzdrowiciela, który torował mu przejście. Usłyszał za sobą głośne stęknięcie i trzask uderzających o posadzkę narzędzi. Nie zatrzymał się.

– Proszę pana! – Za rękę złapała go kobieta w kanarkowym kostiumie. – Tu nie wolno wchodzić.  
Wyrwał się be problemu i kopnął drzwi do jednej z sali szpitalnych.

Wtargnął do środka, nie zwracając uwagi na protesty i oburzenie pacjentów.

Dotarł do ostatniego z łóżek, gdzie siedział Andrew Rogers, patrzący beznamiętnie na awanturę, którą wszczął jego syn.

Kiedy Mike na niego spojrzał – na jego niemal zawsze spokojną twarz, jakby nic nie mogło go zaskoczyć… i w jego jasne oczy, tak przenikliwe… kiedy tak na niego spojrzał, złość rozpłynęła się w powietrzu i zostało tylko zagubienie.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał, ledwie panując nad głosem.

– Doskonale – odparł Andrew, zerkając na stojących przy drzwiach ochroniarzy, gotowych natychmiast zaprowadzić porządek.

Nie wyglądał doskonale, ale to nie był moment, żeby tę kwestię roztrząsać.

– Świetnie. – Mike rzucił mu na kolana wycinek z gazety. – To teraz tłumacz się.

Bez pośpiechu Andrew podniósł zmięty papier, ale nie wczytywał się w treść artykułu. Spojrzał tylko na zdjęcie i westchnął.

– Uważasz, że to dobry moment?

– Mam to gdzieś.

Andrew przez długą… o wiele za długą chwilę milczał. Lustrował spojrzeniem syna, jakby dopatrując się w nim fałszu, jakiegoś ukrytego ziarna, które przesądzi o przyszłości.

– To pomóż mi wstać – rzucił w końcu, w jak zawsze gburowaty i nieprzyjemny sposób. – Pójdziemy na spacer.

Mike złapał go pod ramieniem i pociągnął na posadzkę. Andrew wcale się nie spieszył. Założył brązowe kapcie i szlafrok, cały czas trzymając syna za łokieć. Na jego skórze wciąż widoczne były ślady oparzeń, o wiele poważniejsze niż te Mike'a.

– Co pan wyprawia?! – zawołał uzdrowiciel, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Był wściekły. – Panie Rogers?

– Wybaczcie to zamieszanie – burknął Andrew, siląc się na uprzejmość, która zawsze wychodziła mu umiarkowanie.

– Mam… mam wezwać aurorów? – wyjąkał młody mężczyzna, zerkając z przestrachem na ochroniarzy.

– Ja jestem aurorem – rzucił ostro Mike i wyprowadził ojca z pomieszczenia, ignorując wszystkich w sali.

Nikt ich nie zatrzymał.

* * *

Droga do Wioski Roweny zajęła mu niecały kwadrans. Musiał tylko cofnąć się do punktu teleportacyjnego i skierować wprost do miejscowości, gdzie czekał na niego kolejny, być może ostatni element układanki.

„Pracuj dalej" tak mu powiedział… a on go posłuchał, chociaż to mogła być najgłupsza decyzja w jego życiu.  
Tylko że tylko „pracuj dalej" pozwalało mu zachować równowagę. Im bardziej skupiał się na sobie, tym bardziej tracił grunt pod nogami.

Zatrzymał się przed domem Doriana Rogersa, tak samo zniszczonym i zapuszczonym jak kilka dni wcześniej – a kiedy patrzył na porośnięty bluszczem mur, naszła go myśl, że ten, kto chciał pozbyć się śladów, spartaczył robotę.

Nie poświęcając temu więcej myśli, wtargnął do środka i od razu zszedł do piwnicy.

– Lumos – mruknął, a światło z jego różdżki padło wprost na ukryte przejście.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni niewielki flakonik i wylał zawartość na ścianę. Kilka dodatkowych, banalnych zaklęć załatwiło sprawę – przed nim pojawiły się stare, dębowe, nadpalone drzwi.

Z lekkim wahaniem złapał za klamkę i otworzył zamek, by wejść do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, przypominającego schowek na miotły.

Nie spodziewał się niczego większego… chociaż może oczekiwał czegoś ponad zwykłym biurkiem.

Przyjrzał się poplamionemu blatowi, na którym leżało kilka zakurzonych książek, a między nimi rycina istoty bez twarzy, niepokojąco podobnej do tej, która była częścią Olivera. Końcówki rysunku przypalono, a kiedy Mike spojrzał na posadzkę, zobaczył spopielone kartki papieru. Najwidoczniej z jakiegoś powodu, z całego pliku tylko tę Rogers chciał zachować.

Zacisnął palce na rycinie, wbijając w nią spojrzenie, aż w końcu ją rozpoznał – nie sam rysunek, ale papier, czcionkę i numer strony. Teraz miał pewność; te kartki wyrwano z książki, której indeks wyryto na ścianie. Wszelkie informacje o ludzie Synjys właśnie podeptał.  
Odwrócił kartkę, czytając wyryte na odwrocie zapiski.

… _kamień ręcznie wyciosany przez przywódcę plemienia. Początkowo był tylko wyrazem sentymentu pierwszych Synjys do historii swego pochodzenia, z czasem stał się kluczem do tajemniczego świata ludu ukrytego w piaskach pustyni…_

Mike wyciągnął ukryty w wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki kamień – dokładnie ten podarowany przez Hansa Adelbacha. Ten sam, który Mildred O'Harrow odebrała Syriuszowi Blackowi.

Odrzucił rycinę i przyjrzał się grzbietom książek. Zmrużył oczy, dotykając skórzanych okładek, ale nie musiał długo się zastanawiać – jedna z nich nie pasowała do reszty. Chociaż tak samo stara, była o wiele cieńsza, zapisana w języku arabskim. Wyglądała też na mniej zakurzoną, jakby ktoś położył ją tutaj o wiele później.

Zajrzał do środka, ale nie potrafił rozszyfrować żadnego słowa… aż od sześćdziesiątej ósmej strony, gdzie poza naniesioną czcionką pojawiły się ręczne notatki w języku angielskim.

Poznał to pismo. Po tylu listach trudno pomylić je z innym.

Helen.

Nie zawarła w swoich słowach tłumaczenia, prędzej uproszczenie zawartej w książce treści, podkreślenie najważniejszych informacji. Jednak tych zapisków nie kierowała do siebie. Wyglądało, jakby komuś coś objaśniała… komu?

 _Scalanie ..._

Książka wypadła mu z rąk, a on oparł się o zimną ścianę. Mimo panującego chłodu czuł okropne gorąco, a z czoła poleciało mu kilka kropel potu.

Tuż naprzeciw siebie zobaczył przyklejone do muru zdjęcie – niewielkie i bardzo stare. A na nim piękną, jasnowłosą kobietę, która całowała w skroń kilkuletniego chłopca. Nie byli do siebie szczególnie podobni, ale kształt i wyraz oczu wyraźnie wskazywał, że to matka i dziecko.

Zresztą, Mike znał to spojrzenie.  
Andrew Rogers wychylił się do przodu i wskazał na niego palcem, patrząc pytająco na twarz matki… która odwróciła głowę, wskazując na biurko, jakby chciała…  
Mike otworzył szufladę, w której znajdowało się tylko jedno – flakonik wypełniony szarobłękitną magią – ni to parą ni to cieczą.

Bicie jego serca przyspieszyło, a on z trudem łapał oddech.

Zabrał ze sobą wszystkie odnalezione rzeczy, łącznie ze zdjęciem, które ukrył Dorian Rogers, i wyszedł.  
Nie szukał dobrego miejsca do teleportacji. Przemieścił się, jak tylko zatrzasnął drzwi, zostawiając za sobą głośny huk.

Przeszedł przez idealnie równy chodnik i przez lekko przegniłą, ale wciąż wzorowo przyciętą trawę. Nie stanął jednak w progu, zamiast tego rzucił na swoje buty zaklęcie przyczepności i jak tylko okrążył budynek, wspiął się po ścianie na pierwsze piętro.

– Alohomora – mruknął, a okno z bordową zasłoną otworzyło się, wywołując zdziwienie przebywającej tam młodej kobiety.

Lily Potter podbiegła do parapetu i przyłożyła mu różdżkę do gardła… zaraz jednak wytrzeszczyła oczy i odskoczyła za biurko.

– Mike? Co ty tu robisz?

– Mówiłaś, że myślodsiewnia to twój najlepszy przyjaciel – powiedział, ignorując spadające mu na głowę zimne krople deszczu. – Potrzebuję jej. Teraz.

Wychyliła się w jego stronę.

– Nie macie żadnej w biurze aurorów?

– Nie – skłamał. Nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć jej teraz, dlaczego nie chciał pokazywać się w pracy.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, potem Lily rozsunęła firany i zaprosiła go gestem do środka.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytała z niejednoznacznym wyrazem twarzy.

– Jak ktoś, kto nie zdążył uratować dziecka i swojej koleżanki – odparł.

 _Jak ktoś, kogo świat właśnie zaczął się rozpadać jak domek z kart._

Otworzyła szafkę tuż przy łóżku i wyciągnęła z niej kamienne naczynie z wyrytymi na nim runami.

– Nie dam ci jej – wypaliła, jak tylko wyciągnął ręce. – Ale możesz z niej skorzystać tu.

– Przecież…

– Albo szukaj w biurze aurorów i nie wciskaj mi kitu, że jej tam nie ma. Zapominasz, że pracuje tam mój ojciec. Nie pytam o motywy tylko dlatego, że mam na dziś dość – skończyła z gorzką nutą i odwróciła się do niego plecami.

– Wybacz – powiedział cicho. – Nie powinienem cię okłamywać, zwłaszcza, gdy…

– Gdy prosisz o przysługę. Racja. Nie powinieneś.

Bez ociągania położyła misę na satynowej poduszce i usiadła tuż obok, na miękkim, pachnącym materacu. Mike nie ruszył się z miejsca. Teraz, gdy znalazł się o krok od wyjaśnienia, nie miał pewności, czy chciał je poznać.

– Prawda niczego nie rozwiązuje – mruknął pod nosem.

– Oczywiście, że nie – parsknęła Lily. – Prawda jest prawdą, stanem rzeczy, nie ma niczego rozwiązywać.

Wyrwała z jego ręki flakon i wlała zawartość do myślodsiewni, nad którą uniósł się mglisty obłok.

– Czegokolwiek tam szukasz, nie wahaj się – rzekła z tak silną determinacją, że on sam poczuł siłę, by zajrzeć w coś, dzięki czemu już nigdy nic nie będzie takie samo.


	11. Andrew Rogers

Pochylił głowę nad misą, by wejść do świata wspomnień, ukrytych myśli, czekającego na kogoś, kto w końcu, po wielu latach, odkryje jego zakamarki. Ten świat zapewne nie był przygotowany dla Mike'a, ale to właśnie na niego czekał – zamknięty szufladzie zakurzonego biurka, w ciemnej piwnicy spalonego domu.

Okryła go gęsta mgła, identyczna jak ta otulające Zakazany Las przed świtem. Przysłoniła otaczającą go rzeczywistość i zatrzymała czas. Powoli, bardzo powoli ta jasnoszara para zaczęła przyjmować kształt pomieszczenia. Najpierw budując murowane ściany wraz z eleganckimi obrazami, później prezentując kubistyczne wzory na perłowym dywanie. Bez pośpiechu odsłaniała dębowe meble, koronkową firanę i ciężkie, aksamitne zasłony. Malowała wokół niego obraz, gdzie w samym centrum salonu na skórzanej kanapie siedział kilkuletni Andrew Rogers.

Był małym, pucołowatym chłopcem z naburmuszoną buzią i wyjątkowo przenikliwymi oczami. Już jako dziecko wydawał się czujny, chociaż wycofany i, w tamtym momencie, zagubiony.

Dookoła niego chodziła kobieta, którą Mike poznał ze zdjęcia przyklejonego w piwnicy Doriana Rogersa. Chociaż w tym momencie odnalazł w niej coś jeszcze, coś nietypowego, jakby jej magiczna aura różniła się od tej normalnej. Podobną nutę wyczuwał u Andrew, chociaż dopiero teraz miał pewność, że to nie tylko jego wyobrażenia… bo jego ojciec o wiele lepiej wtopił się w otoczenie niż jego matka – Polina Osipova.

Kobieta, ubrana w prostą obcisłą sukienkę, krzątała się po domu, pakując pospiesznie do walizek kosmetyki, skarpety, książki. Stukot jej obcasów po drewnianej podłodze był jedynym dźwiękiem w pomieszczeniu i wyznaczał pospieszny rytm bicia serca. Mike miał ochotę złapać ją za rękę i zatrzymać, ale wiedział, że w oceanie wspomnień nie miał żadnej kontroli. Czekał, aż Polina zamknie wieko, aż w końcu usiądzie, ale nic tego nie zwiastowało.

– Andrew, kurtka – rzuciła do zdezorientowanego syna, który posłusznie wstał i zaczął zakładać ubranie, które podała mu matka. Wszystko to odbywało się w bezwzględniej ciszy, jakby los miał ich ukarać za wypowiedzenia jakiegokolwiek słowa.

Dopiero kiedy z piętra zszedł Dorian, w czarnym swetrze i ciemnych spodniach, jakby dopiero wrócił z biura aurorów, ta magiczna bańka pękła, a paradoksalnie Mike znów mógł normalnie oddychać.

Paradoksalnie, bo przecież Dorian nie był osobą, która w jakikolwiek sposób mogłaby poprawić panującą wokół atmosferę. Jednak kiedy tylko się pojawił, Andrew automatycznie obrócił się w jego stronę, chociaż to Pola przyciągnęła go wzrokiem, już opatulona wełnianym szalem.

– Paszporty – Dorian podał jej dwie niewielkie książeczki, które przechwyciła z roztargnieniem.

Przez kolejny kwadrans nie powiedzieli nic więcej. Ona zbierała z szuflad ostatnie drobiazgi, a on obserwował ją, oparty o balustradę. Mike usiadł obok Andrew i czekał.

– Kiedy to się skończy? – Pola wycedziła sama do siebie a potem powiedziała o wiele ostrzej – Kiedy?

Wtedy Andrew wstał i podszedł do matki, która pogłaskała go po policzku, zerkając kątem oka na męża.

Dorian uklęknął przed nim i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w jego okrągłą buzię, aż odnalazł w niej to, czego szukał. Podał mu niewielki scyzoryk, który Mike doskonale znał. Nie był szczególnie charakterystyczny, ale dzieciak zawsze dostrzeże dziwactwa rodzica. A ten scyzoryk był właśnie czymś takim – dziwactwem jego ojca.

Dorian nic nie powiedział. Nie poklepał syna po ramieniu, nie uściskał…. ale ten gest, ten prezent musiał wystarczyć, bo oczy Andrew zabłyszczały, a na twarzy pojawił się spokój.

– Kiedy? – powtórzyła Pola, zapinając płaszcz.

Dorian podał jej skórzane rękawiczki.

– Wkrótce – odpowiedział.

Było to kłamstwo, o którym obydwoje wiedzieli.

– Andrew, zaczekaj na zewnątrz. Zaraz się zgrzejesz, jeszcze tego mi trzeba, gorączki w mugolskich środkach transportu…

Chłopiec bez ociągania wyszedł na zadbane podwórze, gdzie w każdym rogu oko cieszyły róże herbaciane o słonecznej barwie i słodkim zapachu.

Mike prawie nie poznał tego miejsca. Wiele lat później ten ogród zamienił się w nieprzyjazną dzicz, a dom pokryła sadza. Teraz zachwyciłby niejednego wielbiciela natury – z tymi wszystkimi kolorowymi krzewami, zdrowozieloną trawą i biegającym za własnym cieniem burym kotem.

Andrew usiadł na drewnianej huśtawce i zaczął szurać butami po piachu. Sprawiał wrażenie otępionego, pogrążonego we własnych myślach. Mike nie musiał się domyślać, że to nie był najszczęśliwszy dzień w jego życiu – pochmurna twarz mówiła sama za siebie.

Nie miał jednak czasu zbyt długo analizować chłopca, bo kilka minut później przed domem pojawił się ktoś jeszcze – ktoś, kogo Mike doskonale znał.

Samuel Norinton przez lata niewiele się zmienił… nawet jeśli tych lat było czterdzieści. Może jego twarz zdobiło mniej zmarszczek, ale poza tym wyglądał tak samo jak jeszcze kilka dni temu, kiedy załatwił Mike'owi przepustkę.

Nie powinien go dziwić ten widok. W tamtym czasie Norinton był przełożonym Doriana, nikim szczególnym. Dobrym aurorem, ale wciąż tylko aurorem. Mógł odwiedzać, kogo chciał. Tylko…

– Andrew! – zawołała Pola, stając na ganku z wielką walizką w drobnej, kobiecej dłoni. Jak na przywitanie wiatr rozwiał jej jasne loki, odsłaniając wyraźne kości policzkowe i drobną bliznę przy skroni.

Chłopiec zeskoczył z huśtawki i dobiegł do matki w połowie podwórka, tuż przed nosem przyszłego zastępcy ministra magii.

– Pani Rogers – przywitał ją mężczyzna.

– Już niedługo – odparła chłodno Pola i pociągnęła syna za sobą.

Wspomnienie zmieniło się. Najpierw okolicę pochłonął kłąb szarego dymu, a potem oczyścił gwałtowny podmuch wiatru. Ludzie stojący na polanie zgięli się w pół i otulili szczelniej kurtkami, podczas gdy Mike stał, jak obojętny na naturę duch.

Znalazł się w obcym miejscu, to wiedział na pewno. Chociaż… czy naprawdę nie był tu wcześniej? To pochmurne niebo, ta biedna roślinność nosiła w sobie nutę nostalgii, chociaż nie miał pewności, z czym wiązała się ta tęsknota. W końcu grupa odzianych w czerń postaci nie różniła się szczególnie od innej grupy odzianych w czerń postaci, a jeśli miał odnaleźć w tym obrazie coś znajomego, była to zimna jak lód kobieta, leżąca w ręcznie wyciosanej trumnie.

Mike spojrzał na trupią twarz Poliny, pokrytą grubą warstwą pogrzebowego makijażu, starszą o co najmniej dziesięć lat, ale wciąż piękną i wciąż wyniosłą.

Tuż obok stał młody chłopak, najpewniej Andrew, chociaż Mike nie mógł mieć pewności. W innych okolicznościach w życiu by go nie poznał.

Jego ojciec był wysokim chłystkiem z wygoloną głową, przeraźliwie bladą cerą oraz zmęczonymi pracą i zimnem dłońmi. Nosił za duży pogrzebowy garnitur i zniszczone trumienne buty, kupione zapewne od rodziny jakiegoś nieboszczyka.

Na jego twarzy nie odnalazł śladu ani jednej łzy.

Zaraz potem całe otoczenie pokryła magiczna mgła, a na cmentarzu stał już tylko Andrew, z kilkudniowym zarostem, ubrany w wyjątkowo nie twarzowy zielony dres, szary sweter i poprutą kurtkę.

Zapalił świecę, używając do tego kartonowego pudełka, i pochylił się nad kamiennym nagrobkiem z tym samym obojętnym wyrazem twarzy co na pogrzebie.

Posiedział chwilę, poprawiając niedbale sztuczne kwiaty, wymieniając wkłady w zabrudzonych zniczach, przecierając rękawem pozłacany napis. Potem ruszył w stronę bramy cmentarnej, kołysząc się na boki i co chwilę przecierając nos.

– W końcu cię znalazłem, Andrew – powiedział nagle mężczyzna w brązowym płaszczu, który pojawił się przy pordzewiałej siatce. Skąd… tego nie wiedział ani Mike ani jego ojciec.

Czy po tylu latach Andrew go poznał? Mike nie potrafił ocenić, ale on miał pewność, że przed nimi stanął Samuel Norinton.

Andrew go wyminął, kompletnie niezainteresowany. Kiedy tylko przekroczył bramę cmentarną, wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki szklaną butelkę i ku zniesmaczeniu Norintona wypił całą zawartość jednym haustem.

– Przykro mi z powodu twojej matki – rzekł ponownie Samuel. – Pola zasłużyła na lepsze życie.

– O chem ty govorish? – rzucił Andrew ze złością. – YA tebya ne znayu, otvyan'!

– Och, doprawdy – westchnął starszy mężczyzna, zakładając filcowy kapelusz. – Udawana nieznajomość angielskiego jest tak oklepana.

– Czy jak powiem w twoim języku, żebyś spierdalał, to się odwalisz?

– Prawdopodobnie. – Norinton wyciągnął z rękawa scyzoryk, jakby od niechcenia zaczął obracać go w dłoni.

Andrew wytrzeszczył oczy i nic dziwnego, bo to był ten sam egzemplarz, który dostał od Doriana.

– Skąd…?

– Chyba ci... wypadło. – Norinton posłał światu swój doskonale wypracowany łaskawy uśmiech i oddał młodemu mężczyźnie jego własność.

Ten przytknął do nosa zgubę z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem i zaczął w roztargnieniu przeszukiwać kieszenie.

– Nie nudzisz się tu? – zapytał zdawkowo Samuel.

Andrew wzruszył ramionami, chowając scyzoryk.

– Wiesz, nie chcę cię mamić podniosłą, bezwartościową gadką. Nie będę mówił o wyższych celach ani nadaniu twojemu życiu sensu. Po prostu mam dla ciebie zajęcie. Całkiem ciekawe.

– Co niby? – Tym zdaniem Andrew okazał mu zainteresowanie, z czego szybko zdał sobie sprawę, więc dodał: – Mam tu, co robić.

– Coś innego. Sam zdecydujesz, czy ci się podoba. Jeśli nie, wrócisz do tego pozbawionego magii miejsca, do koleżków od kradzionych dywanów i robocie za puszkę piwa.

Andrew przez chwilę mu się przyglądał z taką samą przenikliwością, jaką wykazywał jako dziecko. Jednak potem znowu wzruszył ramionami.

Samuel odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia, taki wygrany, a młody Andrew poszedł za nim, bo w gruncie rzeczy nic go tutaj nie trzymało.

Wspomnienie zmieniło się po raz kolejny. Tym razem Mike przeniósł się do ciemnego, wąskiego korytarza, w którym kilka cali nad ziemią unosił nagi mężczyzna, z siną twarzą zastygłą w przerażeniu i pustymi, martwymi oczami.

Obok niego stał Andrew, starszy o co najmniej kilka lat.  
Zmienił się nie do poznania. Nabrał masy, jego skóra straciła zimny odcień, a zarost na twarzy stał się gęstszy, równiejszy. Nawet włosy miał idealnie przycięte, a czarny płaszcz wyglądał jak ściągnięty z wieszaka w sklepie – całkiem nowy, doskonale dopasowany.

Nie patrzył na nieboszczyka, ale tupał nerwowo nogą, aż na korytarz wyszła ciemnoskóra kobieta w białym fartuchu.

– Inez – przedstawiła się krótko, wyciągając do Andrew dłoń, którą z lekkim ociąganiem uścisnął.

– Kolejny? – zapytał.

– Rozwój wymaga poświęcenia – rzuciła obojętnie. – Szef powiedział, że rozwiąże pan nasz problem, panie…?

– Cosma. Zobaczymy, czy jest w ogóle, co rozwiązywać.

Ruszyli wzdłuż korytarza, prowadząc ich do pomieszczenia przypominającego gabinet terapeutyczny. Właśnie tam, na prostym drewnianym krześle siedziała około dziewięcioletnia dziewczynka o alabastrowej skórze, kruczoczarnych lokach i jasnoniebieskich oczach. Wyglądała jak lalka. Dziewczynka z porcelany.

– Kim ona jest? – Andrew zwrócił się do kobiety, jakby w pomieszczeniu byli sami, jakby ta nawet nie nastolatka nie słyszała i kompletnie nie rozumiała, co się wokół niej działo.

– Strażniczką.

– Tylko tyle? Co z jej rodziną?

– To bez znaczenia.

Dziewczynka podniosła głowę i rzuciła im wyzywające spojrzenie.

– Jest pan gotowy, Cosma?

– Tak – powiedział Andrew. – Ale nie gwarantuję, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Stworzenie życia w pustej głowie to jedno, ale podmiana…

– Tym proszę się nie zadręczać. Będziemy próbować do skutku.

Usiadł w fotelu, naprzeciw dziewięciolatki i zaczął wpatrywać się w jej twarz, czytając z niej jak z otwartej książki.

– Czeka cię nowe życie, Violet – powiedziała Inez, ale dziewczynka albo jej nie zrozumiała albo nie miała nic do powiedzenia.

Minęło wiele lat. W kolejnym wspomnieniu Andrew przypominał swoją obecną wersję. Był nieco młodszy, ale jego twarz zdobył ten sam nadąsany wyraz.  
Wyglądał za to na potwornie zmęczonego. Masował sobie skroń, mrużąc oczy na widok ostrego światła wydobywającego się z lewitującej nad nimi metalowej lampy.

Naprzeciw niego siedział młodzieniec o brązowych włosach i piegowatej buzi.

– Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał Andrew, nie otwierając oczu.

– Jestem Edwin, ale… ja… ja nie znam pana.

–… i dobrze.

Potem pojawiły się kolejne twarze. Różne osoby z wielu stron świata – czasem uśmiechnięte jak niemowlęta, innym razem zaparte i całkiem nieruchome. Każda z tych twarzy pojawiała się tylko raz, zawsze w tym samym pokoju, na tym samym krześle.

Aż w końcu, kiedy głowa Mike'a niemal pękła od mieszających się ze sobą kształtów i barw, w tym samym pokoju, na tym samym krześle usiadł Norinton.

– Do Anglii? – Andrew z kolei wstał oburzony i podszedł do wiszącego na ścianie kalendarza. Nie zaznaczono na nim daty ani roku, zamiast tego cyfry krążyły wokół szarej planszy.

… więc może to wcale nie był kalendarz.

– Anglia to dobre miejsce, spokojne. Dostaniesz od nas dom na uboczu, reszta życia należy do ciebie.

Andrew prychnął.

– Kiedy składałem rezygnację, sądziłem, że za te wszystkie lata zaproponujesz mi coś lepszego niż zgniły od deszczu kraj. Tyrałem jak wół dla twoich idei…

– … i w zamian nauczyłeś się więcej, zobaczyłeś więcej, niż ktokolwiek byłby w stanie ci pokazać.

– To nie przypadkiem ty się zarzekałeś, że nie będziesz mnie raczył taką gównianą gadką?

– Andrew…

– Nie traktuj mnie jak jedną ze swoich zabawek. Mogę bez problemu sprawić, że zapomnisz nie tylko o moim istnieniu ale też wszystkich twoich osiągnięciach… o ile w ogóle po tylu latach cokolwiek wreszcie osiągnąłeś.

Norinton nie wyglądał na przejętego, wręcz przeciwnie. Uśmiechał się, jakby wszystko szło zgodnie z planem.

– Możesz. Dlaczego więc tego nie zrobisz?

– Wciąż wierzę, że za tego krwiaka w mózgu należy mi się co najmniej Teneryfa. – Andrew padł ponownie na krzesło i podrapał się po brodzie.

– O ile wiem, twój syn nie przepada za takim klimatem. Woli chłodną przestrzeń – rzucił zdawkowo Samuel i Andrew na początku nie zrozumiał.

– Co ty pleciesz, przecież ja… – nagle zamilkł, jak rażony piorunem. –– Nie. Nawet nie próbuj…

Andrew wstał gwałtownie, przewracając krzesło i odsunął się do ściany, jakby słowa Norintona miały go poparzyć.

– Narzekałeś, że nie widzisz owoców mojej pracy. Pokaże ci jeden, wyjątkowy.

– Nie chcę tego słuchać.

– Od jakiegoś czasu po piętach depcze nam jakaś szalona aurorka z Senegalu. – Norinton również się podniósł, ale zamiast kroczyć nerwowo po pomieszczeniu jak Andrew, machnął różdżką, a przed nimi pojawiła się magiczna mapa, a nad nią kobieta o skórze w kolorze mlecznej kawy i poskręcanymi włosami zebranymi w niedbały warkocz. – Nie znam jej, ale zebrała całkiem pokaźną grupę, pozostając poza oczami władzy. – Zza kobiety zaczęły się wyłaniać postacie, niby różne, ale wszystkie z błyszczącymi czerwonymi oczami. – Ta grupa… wyzwolicieli, jak zwykli siebie nazywać, rzuciła się na nas jak banda szczurów. Nie tylko niszczą wyniki naszych prac, zabijają każdą związaną z tym osobę… uzdrowicieli, obiekty, strażników, opiekunów, sprzątaczy i kurierów. Nie interesuje ich cel badań, po prostu palą wszystko na stosie własnego zacofania.

– Bez melodramatu…

– Na początku nawet ci o tym nie wspominałem. Przyznaję, nie doceniłem przeciwnika. Wydawało mi się, że taka zbieranina mścicieli sama się wytłucze, poniekąd nawet miałem rację. Udało mi się śledzić ich każdy krok lub raczej każdy krok, który chcieli mi pokazać. Oni też mieli szpiega i… zaczęło robić się źle. Nawet ci o tym wspominałem, ale wyraźnie zaznaczyłeś, że nie chcesz mieć z tym nic wspólnego.

– Nadal nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego – zaznaczył ostro Andrew.

– Tylko że oni dostali się do najwyższego kręgu, mają dostęp do dokumentów o najwyższym poziomie tajności. – Samuel odwrócił się w stronę Andrew, a mapa za nim zniknęła. – Nie wiem, kto nas zdradził, za późno już na poszukiwania. Wkrótce zlokalizują wszystkich naszych działaczy, to tylko kwestia czasu… ale o tobie, Andrew, o tobie nic nie wiedzą. Zresztą, nawet gdyby wiedzieli, skutecznie byś ich tej wiedzy pozbawił.

– Czego ode mnie chcesz? Mam uciec do lasu z jednym z twoich eksperymentów? Czy nie twierdziłeś jakiś czas temu, że jako kreator nie mogę nawiązywać żadnych relacji z twoimi podopiecznymi? Że moje zadanie to tworzyć ich wspomnienia, a nie bycie ich częścią?

– Okoliczności uległy zmianie, nie mamy wyjścia. Jeśli go dobrze nie ukryjemy, wszystko pójdzie na marne.

– Ale to twój problem, Norinton – stwierdził dobitnie Andrew.

– A twój nie? Myślisz, że bez mojej pomocy dobrze się ukryjesz? Jesteś na tyle zdolny, by aż tak manipulować rzeczywistością? Przecież ty nie chcesz już stworzyć świata dla jednej osoby, chcesz stworzyć świat jednej osoby dla wszystkich! To zasadnicza różnica. Spójrz na siebie, nawet nasze zwykłe próby cię wykańczają, co będzie dalej? Chcesz się zabić?

– Ach… to teraz chodzi o mnie – zakpił, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach.

– Ty mówisz o sobie, ja się tylko dostosowuję.

Zapadła cisza.

– Chłopak pójdzie do szkoły, zajmie się nim strażnik. Po prostu ktoś musi czuwać w razie zagrożenia. Nie wymagam od ciebie dużo, tylko przykrywki.

– Nie wymagasz dużo? Ty mnie nie prosisz, żebym po prostu z nim siedział. Chcesz, żebym był jego ojcem…. a to wiele znaczy. To wiele znaczy. – Ściskał w ręce scyzoryk, aż jego ręce zrobiły się niemal sine.

– Więc ma umrzeć?

– Chcesz, żebym żałował jednej osoby przy niezliczonej ilości trupów? Tworzyłem wspomnienia dla setek osób, których już nie ma. Jedna w tęczy drugą stronę…

– … ma ogromne znaczenie. Tylko ona udowadnia, że te setki osób, których już nie ma, nie zginęły na marne.

– Zginęły, bo je zabiłeś, Norinton.

– Zginęły, bo nie zdołały się przystosować. To też zasadnicza różnica, o której zwykłeś zapominać. Nie jestem nawet w stanie policzyć, ile zapłodnionych komórek umiera, zanim ktokolwiek się dowie o ich istnieniu. Nazwiesz ich matkę mordercą, bo to ona próbowała dać im życie?

Andrew westchnął i ponownie zaczął masować sobie skroń.

– Ćwiczysz tę przemowę codziennie przed lustrem? Bo wygląda, jakbyś nią częstował każdego po drodze.

– Nie bądźmy hipokrytami. Każde odkrycie wymaga poświęceń, a stworzenie czegokolwiek nowego jest zawsze ryzykowne. Narodziny dziecka to najlepszy przykład. Od tysięcy lat kobiety zachodzą w ciążę, chociaż poród to wielogodzinne cierpienie i rzadko kończy się szczęśliwą rodziną. Pomijam opiekę nad niewdzięcznym potomkiem, ale nikt nie mówi o „zbrodniczym" zapładnianiu, w końcu finalnie powstaje piękny, różowy _bobas_. Czym to się różni od tego, co my robimy? Proszę, powiedz, że moje działania są wbrew naturze. Tylko że nasze społeczeństwo już dawno stanęło ponad naturą, dlatego chociażby powstał dyptam, serum na wilkołactwo i veritaserum. Zaprzeczysz? Czym więc to, co ja robię, różni się od tego, co ludzie robią od zawsze?

– Tym, że mnie niesamowicie irytujesz, Norinton. Klepiesz, bo może jakieś podniosłe zdanie oplącze mnie jak diabelskie sidła i stanę się twoim wiernym psem. Nie jestem ckliwy i nie będę użalał się nad umarłymi, ale nie mam zamiaru uciekać przed prawdą. Boli cię, że nie powtarzam twoich cuchnących zgnilizną haseł? Musisz nauczyć się z tym żyć.

– Skoro tak cię ranią moje projekty, dlaczego na mnie nie doniosłeś?

– Przecież doskonale wiesz, że donosiłem i to kilka razy – prychnął Andrew. – Ale ten świat jest zepsuty i nie ma na nim żadnej sprawiedliwości. Dlatego, naprawdę, skończ. Gdy próbujesz mnie wzruszyć śmiercią czegoś, co nawet nie jest życiem, mam ochotę rozgnieść ci głowę.

Zapadła cisza, gęsta jak smoła, trudna do zniesienia, którą w końcu ktoś musiał przerwać.

– Więc nie weźmiesz chłopaka?

Andrew spojrzał na Norintona w sposób, którego Mike nigdy nie rozumiał.

– Wezmę.

Wspomnienie zmieniło się po raz ostatni. Tym razem Mike znalazł się w swoim domu i znowu nie był tam sam.

Stała w środku jego salonu i wyglądała dokładnie tak samo, jak kiedy widział ją ostatnio… pomijając ten dzień, w którym leżała martwa w kałuży własnej krwi.  
Helen rozglądała się po salonie, jakby odwiedziła to miejsce po raz pierwszy. Kręcone włosy miała upięte w luźnego koka, kilka niedbałych kosmyków opadało na krańcu jej twarzy, tuż przy linii ucha. Usta podkreśliła bordową pomadką, przez co wyglądała dojrzalej – jak kobieta, a nie nastolatka, którą przecież była.

Tak naprawdę Mike przyprowadzał ją wielokrotnie, a ojciec nie dał po sobie poznać, że wie o niej prawdopodobnie więcej niż ona sama.

– Zmierzam na północ – rzekła spokojnie. – W szkole nikt nie będzie zdziwiony, zadbałam o to. Gorzej z NIMI. Wolałabym, żeby nie myśleli, że uciekam.

– I sądzisz, że zamierzam ci pomóc? – Stojący przy parapecie Andrew włożył ręce do kieszeni.

– Nie sądzę. Wiem, że to zrobisz – powiedziała tym samym, bezbarwnym tonem. – Spotkam się z drugim strażnikiem, spróbujemy jakoś to zatrzymać. Potem odnajdę…

– Wydaje ci się, że tam po prostu wpadniesz w proces zaszczepienia, zabierzesz to COŚ, wsadzisz do słoika i oddasz właścicielowi? Masz tylko siedemnaście lat, ale nawet w tym wieku nie powinnaś być tak naiwna.

– Organizacja padła. Ta operacja nie wygląda tak, jak kiedyś. Mam plan.

– Masz plan? – powtórzył kpiąco Andrew. – A jaki jest ten plan? Jaką to historyjkę opowiedziałaś, żeby wyrwać się ze szkoły? Mam przypomnieć? To tak głupie i dziecinne, że trudno mi uwierzyć w twoje… cóż. Ludzie nie wierzą tylko w skomplikowane i dojrzałe historie, ale ta jest aż za prosta.

Zmierzyła go spojrzeniem, a potem skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, jak obrażona. Za to Andrew prychnął oburzony.  
– Miałaś go pilnować, a nie łamać mu serce – wyrzucił w końcu to, co wisiało w powietrzu od początku, zapewne jeszcze długo przed tym, co zobaczył Mike.  
Westchnęła cicho, przymykając oczy. Zaraz potem wyciągnęła z torby książkę, dokładnie tę, która przez następne kilka lat leżała zamknięta w piwnicy Doriana Rogersa. Położyła ją na stoliku, a na jej twarzy zajaśniał cień uśmiechu.  
– Podejdź do lustra i powiedz to jeszcze raz. Jesteśmy tacy sami, Cosma, obydwoje popełniliśmy błąd…

* * *

Wynurzył się z szarego obłoku, wracając do pachnącego mocnym kadzidłem pokoju. Zmrużył oczy, podrapał się po brodzie i wtedy nagle wszystko stało się tak jasne, że niemal się zaśmiał.

Może oczekiwał czegoś bardziej spektakularnego, a może prawda jeszcze do niego nie dotarła. W końcu, jakby nie patrzeć, to ciało nie było jego. Te wspomnienia nie były jego, a dusza... w zasadzie też nie była jego.

… a skoro nie ma ciała, wspomnień ani duszy, to czy w ogóle był „czymś"? Bo jeśli został niczym, to przecież nic nie może czuć.

Tylko że on czuł. Czuł, jak drżą mu dłonie, jak cała zawartość żołądka wraca do przełyku, jak bolą go zaciśnięte zęby... więc może to był żal. Może był zły na niego i na nią, a może tak bardzo chciał...

– _Zabrałem jej coś bardzo ważnego – powiedział Andrew, stojąc przy barierce starego tarasu. – Coś, przez co nie była już prawdziwa. Jak postać z książki, której autor nie dopracował, o której zapomniał, bo służyła mu tylko jak pionek dla planszy. Nie zdążyłem jej tego oddać. Nawet nie planowałem zdążyć._

Lily nic nie mówiła. W ciszy schowała kamienny półmisek do szafki. Była jak duch. Mike wiedział o jej obecności, ale nie zwracał na nią uwagi.

– _Powinienem sam rozwiązać zagadkę ojca, ale gdziekolwiek się nie udałem, tam zawsze doganiał mnie ten sam bezsens istnienia. W Rosji, w Anglii, w Etiopii, w Pakistanie, wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak samo. Przed moimi oczami przewinęło się tyle obrazów, że przestałem wierzyć w którykolwiek z nich. Raz za razem fragment rzeczywistości stawał się iluzją. Z czasem wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie... a potem pojawiłeś się ty._

Chłodne powietrze przedostało się do pomieszczenia wraz z północnym wiatrem. Długa zasłona falowała leniwie, ale mróz przeniknął aż do kości.

– _Dopiero teraz znalazłem sposób... mógłbym zrobić to lepiej, szybciej, ale to by oznaczało, że przez te wszystkie lata nic się nie zmieniło... ja się nie zmieniłem. Dlatego... – Kilka kropel krwi spłynęło wprost do wyczarowanej fiolki. – Niech będzie tak._

Wstał, głośno uderzając butami o posadzkę. Złapał jedną z kolumn łóżka, zacisnął na niej palce wciąż zbrudzone śladami krwi i wbił spojrzenie w okno.

– Odnalazłeś to, czego szukałeś? – zapytała cicho.

– Jest jeszcze coś, co muszę zrobić.


	12. Prawdziwy ojciec

Salon przypominał jego gabinet. Wypełniały go stare meble i niezliczone ilości papieru. Ogromny regał zawalony był książkami, których prawdopodobnie nikt nie czytał. Tytuły wyryte na grzbietach foliałów dekorowały domy większości nadętych, wysoko postawionych urzędników. W założeniu miały sprawiać wrażenie, że ich właściciel należał do ludzi oczytanych, wykształconych, doświadczonych.

Idealnie pasowała do tego sofa w kolorze zgniłej zieleni – bardzo piękna i bardzo niewygodna, bo przecież tego pomieszczenia nie przeznaczono dla gości lecz dla odwiedzających. Leżący pod nią dywan ze skóry niedźwiedzia tylko potęgował niemiłe wrażenie, że w gruncie rzeczy nikt nie był tu mile widziany. Stolik do kawy zajmowały pękate teczki, poza tym wyglądał, jakby nie używano go od wielu lat.

Na komodzie, w kącie przy samej ścianie, obok bujanego fotela i w zasadzie w każdym wolnym miejscu leżały dokumenty. Nawet nad głową fruwało kilka kartek, chociaż nie w tak przytłaczającej ilości, jak w Ministerstwie Magii.

Gdy jednak tak się przyjrzał całemu pomieszczeniu, bez strachu i skrępowania, dopiero dostrzegł jego teatralność, jakby pokój udekorowany był pięknymi rekwizytami, budującymi konkretny obraz wymyślonego człowieka.

Gdyby wcześniej był bardziej wnikliwy, bardziej dokładny, zauważyłby. Zaślepiły go własne przekonania, to pewne, ale czy różnił się tym od pozostałych? Jak teraz o tym myślał, każdy na świecie balansuje na cienkiej granicy między rzeczywistością a iluzją.

Powoli nastawał zmrok – o tej porze roku dosyć wcześnie, krótko po porze obiadowej. Z czasem przestał widzieć złote wskazówki zegara, a jego otoczyła kojąca ciemność.

Spędził tam więcej czasu niż planował, ale to nawet lepiej. Kiedy do jego uszu dotarł zgrzyt otwieranego zamka, siedział niedbale w fotelu, ze złożonymi rękami w jakimś dziwacznym geście, który nie miał dla niego znaczenia.

 _"Cóż... niech będzie tak"._

Słyszał ciche, ostrożne kroki osoby, która dostrzegła, że coś się nie zgadzało, że być może to urojenia, ale czy ktoś wdarł się do domu?

– Dzień dobry, panie ministrze – rzucił głośno Mike, naciskając na dwa ostatnie słowa.

– Mike Rogers? – w głosie Samuela Norintona wyczuł zdumienie, ale tak samo ulgę i już po chwili pomieszczenie wypełniło światło lamp gazowych.

Z jakiegoś powodu Mike oczekiwał, że minister będzie wyglądał inaczej, jak osoba której zdarto maskę. Jednak on prezentował się dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze – uprzejmy, ale niezbyt zainteresowany, przyjazdy acz poirytowany.

– Co cię sprowadza tak późna porą? Bez zaproszenia i bez klucza? – tym razem jego słowa zabrzmiały ostrzej, bardziej naturalnie, chociaż i tak były tylko częścią scenariusza.

– Sprawiedliwość – odparł Mike z nutą taniego dramatyzmu, idealnego wprost do tego marnego przedstawienia. Pozwolił ciszy dodać mocy jego słowom, ale nie na długo. Nie na tyle, by właściciel domu zdołał ułożyć w głowie jakikolwiek plan. – Wiedział pan, że Oliwer Watterson nie żyje? Ten chłopiec, którego matkę zamordowano wcześniej, w Hogsmeade.

– Sprawa na którą przyspieszyłem proces przesłuchania? Ta, która tak cię frasowała? - dopytał pozornie zdawkowo, w rzeczywistości badając grunt.

Mogliby to ciągnąć jeszcze przez co najmniej godzinę, ale czy tyle czasu aż potrzebował…?

– Zamordowała go na grupa mścicieli... wyzwolicieli – dodał Mike, zerkając na staromodny zegarek na swoim nadgarstku. – Taka, którą nie interesowała jego przeszłość, liczyło się tylko to, by spalić wszystko na stosie własnego zacofania.

Nie patrzył na niego. Nawet nie wiedział, czy byłby w stanie znieść jego widok. Będąc na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, mógł zachowywać się neutralnie, nie okazując emocji. Zmniejszenie dystansu zagrażało tak samo jemu jak Norintonowi i minister to wiedział.

– Więc już wiesz – stwierdził Norinton bez cienia wątpliwości. Nie wyglądał jednak na niezadowolonego, wręcz przeciwnie. Jego oczy zabłysły, jakby wszystko szło zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami – Kto ci powiedział? Ojciec? Pomijając to, do czego doszedłeś sam... już wcześniej widziałem, że jesteś blisko wielkiego odkrycia. Andrew na pewno przedstawił mnie w negatywnym świetle, to zrozumiałe. Jego kwintesencją jest pogarda. Dla wszystkiego, łącznie z tobą.

Nie pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. Podszedł do starego barku, po czym wyciągnął z niego butelkę ognistej whiskey. Wyczarował dwie szklanki z lodem i wypełnił je trunkiem, nie odrywając spojrzenia od złotego strumienia alkoholu. Pochylił się znacząco i przymknął oczy, pozwalając nozdrzom nacieszyć się specyficznym zapachem. Wziął do ręki jedną ze szklanek i posmakował, niczym wykwintny koneser.

– To jak? Nienawidzisz mnie? – zapytał niemal entuzjastycznie, jakby to wszystko było częścią jego planu. Odłożył różdżkę na blat, wypił całą zawartość szklanki i przesłał druga z nich do Mike'a.

On tylko przechwycił szkło i wylał trunek na stos papierów obok niego. Złoty płyn zabarwił zaświadczenia o zdolnościach magicznych, ale ani Mike ani Norinton nie wyglądali na przejętych.

– Uznam to za odpowiedź twierdzącą – rzekł minister. – To zrozumiałe, skoro widzisz tylko jedną stronę galeona. Jeśli jednak odłożysz na bok złość i uprzedzenia, dotrze do ciebie, że jestem najbliższą ci osobą. Być może nie spędzaliśmy razem czasu, ale przecież nie o to chodziło. To dzięki mnie powstałeś, więc w gruncie rzeczy jestem twoim _prawdziwym ojcem_.

Mike przymknął oczy, opierając tył głowy na oparciu fotela.

– Dostałeś ode mnie wszystko, czego mógłbyś potrzebować. Ciało duszę, wspomnienia, tożsamość... dałem ci dom, rodzinę, pracę i cały czas cię chroniłem, nie oczekując niczego w zamian. Dalej nie oczekuję niczego w zamian, ale mógłbyś chociaż spróbować to…

– Może pan oszczędzić sobie tej manipulacji – przerwał mu – jest jak prosto z podręcznika, który musiałem przeczytać na szkoleniu aurorskim.

– Więc przyszedłeś zadawać pytania, jak auror? – zaśmiał się Norinton, dopiero teraz pokonując dzielący ich dystans. Usiadł dosłownie kilka kroków dalej, na antycznym stoliku, z iście patriarchalnym wyrazem twarzy.

– Nie – odparł Mike, zaciskając palce na poręczach fotela. – Ja już znam wszystkie odpowiedzi. Większość elementów otrzymałem od innych, kilka wniosków nasunęło się samo, ułożenie tych puzzli to była już formalność. Wyszła z tego całkiem ładna historyjka, a zaczyna się jeszcze za czasów Doriana Rogersa. W sumie długo trwały te pana badania... byłeś wtedy tylko dowódcą w biurze aurorów, czy nie tak?

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie. Norinton nie potwierdził ani nie zaprzeczył, jedynie wpatrywał się w niego z prawdziwym, zupełnie innym niż do tej pory, zainteresowaniem.

– Nie wiem, jaka myśl ci przewodziła, nie obchodzi mnie to. Czy czterdzieści lat temu dopiero raczkowałeś w swoich badaniach czy odkrycie Doriana Rogersa było tylko ciekawym uzupełnieniem... ale jako jego przełożony doskonale wiedziałeś o śledztwie dookoła Syriusza Blacka. Ludzie Synjys, kimkolwiek nie byli, bardzo cie interesowali. Mogli popchnąć twoje badania, które szły zbyt wolno albo nie szły w ogóle, nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób. Jeśli jednak historia z _Tchnienia_ była prawdziwa, mogłeś wreszcie znaleźć sposób na płynne rozdzielenie, każdego by to skusiło. Dlatego dałeś Dorianowi Rogersowi wolną rękę, a w cieniu podburzałeś go, żeby deptał Blackowi po piętach. W końcu jednak sprawy potoczyły się inaczej, niż zakładałeś i Black trafił do Azkabanu.

Uwięzienie go było ci jednak na rękę. Mogłeś bez problemu zdobyć dowody na jego niewinność, ale po co, skoro zamknięcie go w celi i ciążące na nim zarzuty dawały ci legitymację do przeszukania domu. Liczyłeś, że odnajdziesz tam klucz do świata Synjys albo jakkolwiek nazwiesz sobie ten dziwaczny kamień. Ten na twoje nieszczęście trafił w ręce Doriana Rogersa. Mogłeś nawet wiedzieć, że Black nosił go zawsze przy sobie, ale nie przyszłoby ci do głowy, że w grupie aurorów jest sadystyczna kretynka, która chciała mu to zabrać jako trofeum. W końcu tę zbieraninę wokół siebie rozumiał tylko Dorian Rogers.

Po uwięzieniu Blacka Dorian dalej prowadził śledztwo, ale zmierzał do czegoś zupełnie innego niż wcześniej – do ciebie. Dlatego się go pozbyłeś z biura, bo dyscyplinarka niejednego już pozbawiła złudzeń. To zresztą nie było trudne, w końcu Doriana Rogersa nikt nie lubił, nikt się za nim nie wstawił. Tylko że on uparcie prowadził śledztwo nadal na własną rękę. Zdążył cię zdemaskować, zanim go zabiłeś?

Mike wstał i podszedł do kominka, nie mogąc dłużej znieść spojrzenia Norintona.

– Ta część nawet nie była trudna do ułożenia. Jak tylko dowiedziałem się, że to ty kazałeś spalić dom, wiedziałem, że jesteś w to zamieszany, a nasza rozmowa w twoim gabinecie tylko to potwierdziła. Ta ckliwa historia, którą mi wtedy opowiedziałeś nie trzymała się kupy. Oczywiście mógłbyś z czystej głupoty podpisać rozkaz spalenia domu, ale ty nie jesteś głupi. Nie zniszczyłbyś śladów ze strachu, nie kiedy tak skrupulatnie budowałeś swoją karierę. W takich sytuacjach to najprostsze odpowiedzi okazują się trafnymi. Nie wiedziałem tylko, po co ci byli ci ludzie Synjys, jak daleko się posunąłeś. Tylko czy to ważne?  
Nie pozwoliłbyś sobie na skupienie wszystkich swoich nadziei na plemiennej historii, której nawet nikt nie potwierdził. To była tylko jedna ścieżka, ale najbardziej widoczna, czy nie tak? Wcale nie dlatego, że najbardziej na niej polegałeś, po prostu w Anglii o wiele trudniej coś ukryć. Badania prowadziłeś w jakimś zapomnianym przez ludzi miejscu, chociaż nawet tutaj, do czasu aż Potter nie został szefem biura aurorów, mogłeś robić, co ci się rzewnie podobało.

Problem pojawił się wtedy, gdy to całe kółko naukowe rozbili czarodzieje z rodzin twoich ofiar. Uratowałeś własny tyłek i... no cóż. Tutaj sprawa nie była już taka prosta.

Pewnie nigdy bym nie dotarł aż tutaj, gdyby nie śmierć Helen. Nieudany eksperyment, to jasne, ale dlaczego nie zatarłeś za sobą śladów? Dlaczego pozwoliłeś Helen tak długo żyć w Hogsmeade z dzieckiem, którego dusza ci zagrażała? Byłem pewny, że spartaczyłeś robotę, ale nie. Nie w taki sposób. Oczywiście ona musiała w końcu zginąć. Nie z twojej ręki, to by od razu wyszło na jaw. Ale przecież wystarczyło po prostu w odpowiednim momencie dać znać mścicielom, prawda? Podszyć się pod osobę, która została wykorzystana tak jak oni. Nie chciała dołączyć do ich organizacji, ale anonimowo ich wsparła. Aż dziwię się, że dali się na to nabrać.

Brudną robotę odwalili oni, tylko dlaczego spaliłeś mój dom? Moja pierwsza myśl to "ten ktoś musiał usunąć ślady w domu Helen". Ale nie. Jakie ślady mogła ukryć nastoletnia dziewczyna bez tożsamości, skoro nieustannie pilnowałeś jej ty? Zresztą, nigdy byś nie przyspieszył procedury przeszukania, gdyby to przeszukanie ci zagrażało. Cóż... jeszcze pół godziny temu myślałem, że twoim celem była śmierć Andrew. To by nawet pasowało. Po naszej rozmowie przyjrzałeś się materiałom śledztwa i dostrzegłeś, jak daleko dotarliśmy. Andrew mógł wyznać mi całą prawdę, więc rozsądnie było się go pozbyć, tak samo jak Helen. Tylko że przecież ty chciałeś, żebym ją poznał. Dlatego popchnąłeś sprawę na teście, żebym mógł zostać aurorem, dlatego zostałem przydzielony do grupy zadaniowej w sprawie zabójstwa Helen. To po co?

Odwrócił się w stronę Samuela i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

– Sądzę, że miałem się dowiedzieć prawdy, ale nie całej prawdy. Nie miałeś pojęcia, nad czym tak naprawdę pracowała Helen, co chciała osiągnąć. Jednak kiedy zobaczyłeś, że ona nie zginęła w tak prosty i oczywisty sposób, jak oczekiwałeś, że przed atakiem tamtych ludzi poraniła ją dusza Olivera, zdałeś sobie sprawę, że Helen nie chciała zniszczyć duszy chłopca ale połączyć ją z jego prawdziwym ciałem. Nagle dotarło do ciebie, że być może nie wszystko tak świetnie zaplanowałeś, jak ci się wydawało. Nie wiem skąd, ale musiałeś wiedzieć, że Helen niedługo przed śmiercią przekazała wszystkie zapiski... mojemu ojcu. To one miały zniknąć. Nie twoje działania, ale inna perspektywa, w której nie jesteś stwórcą, ale zwykłym złodziejem.

Złapał za złoty woreczek z proszkiem fiuu i schował go do kieszeni szaty. Odwrócił się w stronę ministra, nie pozwalając sobie jednak na kontakt wzrokowy.

– Masz rację – rzucił Samuel Norinton, a cieniem uśmiechu na ustach. – Pięknie wnioskujesz, naprawdę. Oczywiście gdybyś wiedział wszystko, widziałbyś tę sprawę inaczej, ale na podstawie twojej wiedzy doszedłeś do naprawdę pięknych konkluzji. Mogę ci wszystko wyjaśnić, zasłużyłeś na to. – Wytarł chusteczką czoło, na którym jaśniało kilka kropel zimnego potu. – Zacznijmy jednak od tego, do czego powinieneś dojść sam. Nigdy nie musiałem podburzać Doriana Rogersa do grzebania wokół sprawy ludu Synjys, on sam interesował się nią w sposób chorobliwy. Domyślasz się, dlaczego?

– Polina – odpowiedział Mike, wzdychając ciężko.

– Tak. Polina była jedną z nich. Być może uciekinierką, być może mieszańcem, być może po prostu dobrze ukrytą. To wariactwo Rogersa wokół Blacka nawet mnie zdziwiło, bo mnie sprawy plemion interesowały, ale Dorian... on twardo stąpał po ziemi. Gardził każdym z Blacków, ale ta obsesja... ona tu nie pasowała. Jednak to, czym kierował się wtedy Rogers to strach. Bał się, że jeśli ten gówniarz Black odkryje prawdę o ludach Synjys, zdemaskuje jego rodzinę. Celowo, przez przypadek, to nie miało znaczenia. Rogers nie był durniem, wiedział, w jakim niebezpieczeństwie się znajdują z samego pochodzenia, ty nie jesteś sobie w stanie tego wyobrazić. Nie znasz strachu wywołanego Tym Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Dlatego Rogers kazał im wyjechać.

– Nie wiedział tylko, że najbardziej zagrażasz im ty…

– Ja? Nie bądź śmieszny, Mike. Gdyby nie ja, Andrew zapiłby się na śmierć w tej swojej dziurze. Ja pozwoliłem mu wyzwolić jego potencjał. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że umiejętności Andrew to coś, czego można się ot tak nauczyć? Ludzie Synjys nie interesowali mnie ze względu na tajemnicze legendy o dzieleniu duszy, ale właśnie ich zdolność do kreowania rzeczywistości. Kwestie jak najlepszego wykorzystania potencjału magicznego odkryłem sam o wiele wcześniej. Tylko że okazało się, że ciało potrzebuje czegoś więcej niż życie, które można mu wszczepić. Tożsamość. Coś, co ty posiadasz, dzięki czemu jesteś prawdziwym człowiekiem. Jednostką nie do zastąpienia. Do tego potrzebny mi był lud Synjys, do tego potrzebowałem Andrew.

– Jeden Andrew to jednak za mało? – zaśmiał się Mike. – Bardzo chciałbyś mieć ten klucz do Synjys, prawda?

Wyciągnął z kieszeni kamień, który dostał od Hansa Adelbacha. Trzymał go na otwartej dłoni, żeby Samuel Norinton doskonale go widział.

– To niesamowite, że znalazł się w twoich rękach. Jakby był ci przeznaczony. Widzisz? Twoje ciało doskonale współpracuje z twoją duszą. Nie cieszysz się? Jesteś silniejszy niż inni. Nie w pospolitym znaczeniu, ale dzięki zdolnościom, które pomogę ci poznać, uczynisz ten świat lepszym. Możesz zostać bohaterem, o wiele większym niż jakiś Albus Dumbledore czy Harry Potter.

– Bohaterem? Przez wejście do twojego bagna?

– A nie po to tu przyszedłeś? Chciałeś, żebym potwierdził twoje człowieczeństwo, żebym potwierdził twoją wersję i proszę bardzo. Potwierdzam! Odpowiem na wszystkie twoje pytania. W końcu wszystko, co czynię, robię dla ciebie. Taka jest prawda, Mike, jesteś tu po to, żebym cię poprowadził.

– Nie – parsknął Mike, wyciągając różdżkę. – Jestem tu po to, żeby cię zająć, aż dotrą tutaj aurorzy, aż sam im się do wszystkiego przyznasz. Tak, żebyś swoim zwyczajem nie zdążył uciec i wszystkiego ukryć. Poza tym, wolę osobiście pozbawić cię złudzeń.

Ścisnął w dłoni kamień, pozwalając by magia rozkruszyła go na drobne kawałki. Wszystko posypało się na drewnianą podłogę, kompletnie bez wartości.

– To koniec.

– Popełniasz błąd, Mike – Norinton pokręcił głową, ale z jego głosu wybrzmiała nuta paniki. – Co twoim zdaniem zrobią aurorzy, gdy poznają prawdę o tobie?

Mike ruszył w stronę wyjścia, chowając dłonie do kieszeni szaty.

– Miałeś przykład morderców Helen, to też byli aurorzy! Harry Potter, on tak samo niszczył już dusze, twoja historia go nie wzruszy!

Mike stanął na środku, pochylając głowę. "To prawda" pomyślał. "Oczywiście, że szef biura aurorów, który raz za razem niszczył części największego czarnoksiężnika świata, nie przejmie się MOJĄ historią".

– Ta ręka – powiedział powoli, wyciągając otwartą dłoń. – To ciało, ta dusza, wszczepione wspomnienia, tożsamość... nie są moje.

– Mike…

– Ale to wszystko... to wszystko, co zbudowałem przez te kilka lat należy tylko do mnie. Nie odbierzesz mi tego ani ty ani zabójcy Helen…

– Harry Potter…

– On też nie. Mogę być tylko częścią kogoś innego...

Za drzwiami usłyszał hałas grupy zbliżających się osób. Grupy uzbrojonych ludzi.

– … ale nawet w takiej formie wiem, że on zrobi z tobą porządek.

– MIKE!

– Trzeba było nie pozwolić im traktować mnie jak człowieka.

… _aż sami uwierzyli, że nim jestem._

Wyszedł z salonu, mijając znanych mu aurorów.

Daniels, MacDorn, Thomas, Silver i... Autre. Spędził z nimi sporo czasu.

Uśmiechnął się do Jeroma, który wpadł do salonu z klątwą na ustawach. Zszedł po schodach ganku, słysząc krzyki Norintona.

Nic go to nie obchodziło.

Już nie.


End file.
